Seuls
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Chacun de leur cote, ils sont seuls. Le destin fera en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent. Mais que va t il se passer ensuite? Rated T pour un peu de violence au ch10 et léger lemon. GaaHina REVIEWS please! Chap 32 en ligne! C'est pas trop tôt!
1. Une journée comme les autres?

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!

« Mnhfgmf… »

Bip! Bip! Bip! Boom!

Hinata ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Sa vue était embuée par le réveil matinal. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait était qu'elle dormait il y a à peine 2 minutes et qu'elle avait mal aux fesses. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur le plancher et que son matelas était à nu.

« Hm je hais les matins! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? Ah foutu réveil-matin! Oh non! Je suis en retard! »

Hinata se releva précipitamment et enfila un pantalon trois quarts et un chandail à capuchon. Elle descendit en trombe, prit une pomme et fila vers l'école. Elle avait un examen dans 5 minutes et elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle arrivait en retard. Elle angoissait juste à y penser. Elle couru aussi vite qu'elle pu et arriva finalement à sa classe et se retrouva face à face avec une porte fermée. La jeune femme regarda sa montre.

« Oh non! Je suis en retard d'une minute… »

Elle cogna à la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se sentait rouge et avait l'impression que si la porte ne s'ouvrait pas bientôt, elle mourrait. Finalement, elle aperçu la poignée tourner lentement. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser place à un homme à la chevelure grise. Une mèche retombait devant son œil gauche, le cachant partiellement. Elle ne savait que trop bien que dans quelques instants, elle serait obligée d'affronter la plus terrible des choses…

« Mademoiselle Hyuuga, hé bien en voilà de la belle visite. Entrez. »

Hinata suivit Kakashi à pas hésitant et entra dans la classe. Elle voulu se faufiler jusqu'à sa place mais son professeur l'interpella.

« Attendez Hinata. Vous êtes en retard et vous savez ce que cela signifie. »

« O-oui… »

La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle inspira profondément, se préparant à recevoir son châtiment.

« Bien. Bien. Alors, votre attention classe. Hinata devra payer le prix d'être en retard à mon cours. Laquelle ce sera aujourd'hui? Voyons voir… Ah je sais! La danse des canards! »

Hinata cru s'évanouir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à chanter devant toute la classe. C'était ce genre de truc idiot que Kakashi employait pour dissuader ses élèves d'arriver en retard. En tout cas, ça marchait avec elle. Timide comme elle était, chanter était impensable mais alors la danse des canards, alors là, c'était la honte totale.

« Allez, toute la classe attend après vous mademoiselle Hyuuga pour commencer l'examen. »

« Euh…C-C'est la… danse d-des can…canards… »

« Allez, plus fort, on ne vous entend pas dans le fond de la classe! »

« Qui en sortant de…l-la mare… se se…couent le b-bas des reins et… euh… f-fond…couin-couin… »

Hinata était maintenant rouge pivoine. Elle aurait voulu se cacher sous les tuiles du plancher ou entre la peinture et le mûr afin que tout le monde l'oublie. La classe riait aux éclats devant sa piètre performance. Hinata se glissa silencieusement sur sa chaise et se prépara pour l'examen. Étrangement, elle n'était plus du tout nerveuse pour son examen après ce qui venait de se passer.

L'examen se termina et la jeune fille sortit aussi vite que possible, évitant les regards de tous. Connaissant sa « popularité », elle en entendrait parler pendant des mois. En effet, elle était au collège Konoha depuis déjà trois mois et n'était toujours pas arrivée à se faire des amis. Sa timidité étai trop grande pour faire les premiers pas et en plus, elle avait toujours préféré la solitude. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait se faire croire. En fait, elle enviait secrètement Sakura et Ino, les deux filles les plus populaires de l'école. Pas qu'elle aurait aimé être comme elles, mais elle aimerait bien leur emprunter un ou deux amis. Elles en ont tellement qu'elles pourraient partager non? Mais la chose pour laquelle elle les enviait le plus était qu'elles avaient des copains. Sakura sortait avec le plus beau mec de l'école, Sasuke, tandis qu'Ino fréquentait le quaterback de l'équipe de football du collège, Kiba. Malgré ses 17 ans, elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et pire encore, elle n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un.

Hinata soupira. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se diriger vers son prochain cours lorsqu'elle se heurta contre quelque chose de…musclé. Elle cru mourir pour la deuxième fois de la journée (en espérant que la troisième ne sera pas la bonne) lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait percuté quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était de sexe masculin. Elle releva les yeux et aperçu deux yeux verts la dévisager. Hinata cessa de respirer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui il y avait derrière ces yeux maquillés d'un trait noir sur leurs pourtours. En effet, celui habillé de noir et arborant une chevelure rouge était Gaara, le mec le plus terrifiant du collège. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait de lui mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle l'avait seulement croisé à quelques reprises. Une voix froide et dépourvue d'émotions la sortit de ses pensées.

« Fais attention où tu marches. »

« D-désol… »

Hinata n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il était déjà partit. Décidemment, cette journée était vraiment merdique.

Ce soir-là, Hinata retrouva une maison vide en rentrant. Le seul signe qu'il y avait eu de la vie ici était la note laissée par son père.

« _Hinata, je dois travailler tard et ta sœur est chez la gardienne. Il y a de la pizza pour toi dans le frigidaire. Ne m'attends pas. _ »

« Génial, comme si c'était nouveau d'ailleurs. Il devrait plutôt me laisser une note pour me dire quand il sera là pour souper, ça économiserait des arbres! »

Hinata soupira à l'idée de devoir manger encore cette saleté de pizza. Son père n'était même pas foutu de faire une épicerie décente. Le travail était bien plus important, évidemment! Ça ne lui dérangeait pas qu'elle devienne grosse dû à tout le fast food qu'elle devait manger. Et ça ne lui faisait rien non plus que sa sœur se fasse élever par une gardienne.

Hinata se laissa tomber sur le canapé lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine pour répondre.

« Allo…? »

« J'ai ton portefeuille. »

« Hein? »

« Il est dans mon sac. »

« Ah euh et…qui parle? »

« Gaara. »

« G…! »

La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer. Comment il avait eu son numéro! Ah oui, elle l'a écrit dans son portefeuille au cas où elle le perdrait. Elle aurait peut-être dû ne pas l'écrire… Non non allez calme-toi Hinata, il ne doit pas être si méchant que ça s'il t'appelle pour te le redonner. Il aurait pu me le voler…

« Tu me fait perdre mon temps. »

La voix e Gaara la ramena à la réalité.

« Ah euh…désolée…mais… quand… où? »

« … »

« Quand j-je pourrai le récupérer?... »

« T'as qu'à passer. J'ai pas envie de me déplacer pour ça. »

Aimable…

« Mais, tu habites où?... »

« 426 Larivière. »

« Dac..cord mais…quand? Allo? »

Clac! Il avait déjà raccroché.

« Hé bien je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, vu que je sais qu'il est là. »

Hinata sortit et partit vers l'endroit désigné. Heureusement, c'était à 15 minutes de marche seulement.

« 414…418…420…Ah, 426…génial… »

La jeune fille s'engagea timidement dans l'allée et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un grand fracas et des cris venant de la maison où elle se dirigeait. Elle figea sur place. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Gaara et celle d'un homme. Il y avait aussi une fille qui pleurait. Elle entendit Gaara puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place au jeune homme en question. Il claqua la porte, en colère, et aperçu Hinata.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux! »

« Euh…t-tu m'as appelé pour…portefeuille… Mais…tu saignes! »

« … »

« Pardon…mais tu devrais peut-être voir quelqu'un…ça saigne beaucoup… »

« Je te dis pas comment vivre moi! »

« Je…euh… »

« Hm. Crétin. »

Hinata ne voulait que s'en aller au plus vite.

« Euh… p-pour mon portefeuille… »

« Il est dans la maison et je ne retourne pas là-bas! »

« Ah…Et…tu vas où alors? »

« Pas de tes oignons. »

Hinata regarda le bout de ses souliers, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Soudainement, elle entendit un bruit sourd et releva la tête pour apercevoir Gaara effondré sur le sol. Il devait avoir perdu pas mal de sang! La jeune femme était paniquée. Devait-elle le ramener chez lui? Il avait dit qu'il ne retournerait pas là mais… Elle courut vers la porte et cogna. Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un « C'est ça! Revient en rampant, fils de bâtard! Tu vas voir, je vais te faire comprendre qui est le boss ici! »

Elle rebroussa chemin et s'accroupit près de Gaara. Elle décida d'appeler une ambulance à l'aide de son cellulaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, une sirène retentit dans la rue achalandée et les secours arrivèrent, devant les yeux colériques d'un homme qui se tenait maintenant sur le perron.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! On a pas besoin de vous! »

« Nous avons reçu un appel monsieur et on voit bien que le jeune homme à besoin d'aide. »

« Lui! Pf…Il fait que faker! »

L'homme en question retourna à l'intérieur et claqua la porte. L'ambulance repartit, emmenant le jeune homme, laissant Hianata seule sur le trottoir. Elle retourna chez elle, inquiète malgré elle pour le jeune homme…

Terme qui signifie faire semblant.


	2. Merci

Le lendemain matin, Hinata arriva à l'heure à l'école. Elle observa attentivement les passants afin de voir si Gaara était au collège aujourd'hui. Elle ne le vit pas de la journée, quoique elle le voyait rarement habituellement. À la fin des cours, ses pas la dirigèrent malgré elle vers l'hôpital, qui était à l'opposé de sa maison. Elle s'adressa à la dame à l'accueil.

« Pardon… »

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que euh…eh bien je…Gaara Sabaku à été amené ici en ambulance hier. Il est toujours là? »

« Un instant s'il-vous-plaît. Ah si il est là, mais vous savez que les visites c'est pour les proches seulement. »

« Ah euh oui…je suis…sa petite amie. »

« Ah d'accord, alors chambre 213. »

« Merci! »

Hinata s'éloigna du bureau d'accueil.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me faire passer pour sa copine? Si sa vraie copine arrive…ils vont se dire qu'il est un sacré coureur de jupons! Il l'est peut-être aussi…Bon 213, c'est là. Je fais quoi là? »

La jeune femme se demandait si elle devait entrer. Et puis quoi encore! Il ne voudrait probablement pas la voir.

« Cesse de rester plantée devant ma porte. Entre ou vas-t-en. »

Hinata fut prise au dépourvu par Gaara. Il pouvait voir à travers les mûrs ou quoi? Hésitante, elle entra et s'appuya sur le cadre de porte.

« Salut…Ç-ça va? »

« … »

« J-je m'inquiétais… »

« Pourquoi tu t'inquièterais pour quelqu'un comme moi? »

« Je…euh…sais pas en fait mais…bon…c'est ça… »

« Hm. »

« Qu…qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au juste? »

« La même chose que d'habitude. »

« Ah ok… »

« Crétin. »

« Qui ça? »

« Personne. »

Gaara dévisagea Hinata. Pourquoi cette fille voulait-elle savoir tout ça? C'était bizarre que quelqu'un s'interroge au sujet de son sort. Pas que ça lui faisait quoi que ce soit d'être ignoré et craint par tous. Au contraire, ça faisait son affaire.

La cloche signalant la fin des visites retentit. Hinata dit aurevoir à Gaara et partit. Arrivée chez elle, elle trouva encore une note de son père et encore de la pizza dans le frigo. Définitivement, elle n'en mangerait plus une fois en appartement!

Le lendemain, après les cours, elle décida de retourner voir Gaara à l'hôpital. Elle se rendit directement à la chambre 213, pou trouver le jeune homme en train de faire sa valise.

« Tiens, tu as eu ton congé! »

Gaara sursauta.

« Ouais. Je me barre. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle… »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Tu t'en vas chez toi? »

« Non. »

« Ah…où alors? »

Gaara soupira bruyamment.

« J'en sais rien. T'as fini avec les questions? »

« D-désolée… Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

« J'me débrouille. »

« Euh…une pizza…ça te dirais? »

« Hein? Pourquoi? »

« Je sais pas… je parle rarement aux autres et j'ai personne pour partager ma pizza froide que mon père me laisse tous les soirs…alors je me disais que…vu que tu vas pas chez toi et que tu sais pas où aller…c'est nul comme repas mais bon…ah et puis…laisse tomber… Je t'embête encore… »

« Hm. J'te suis. »

« C'est correct… hein? »

« T'as besoin d'un appareil? Je viens avec toi. J'ai nulle part où aller pareil. »

Hinata se retourna et devança Gaara qui la suivait de loin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepter cette invitation. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule qui avait daigné venir le voir à l'hôpital. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais ça lui faisait quelque chose. Les yeux verts de Gaara s'agrandirent quand il vit la maison d'Hinata.

« Ton père doit être riche. Méchante baraque. »

« Pas tant que ça, mais c'est au prix de sa famille. On le voit rarement. Je sais qu'il est en vie à cause des notes qu'il me laisse. »

« Ah. »

Hinata ouvrit la porte et le jeune homme entra derrière elle. La maison était vide, comme elle s'y attendait. Il y avait une note sur le comptoir et de la pizza dans le frigo. C'était à croire qu'elle vivait seule ici. Gaara jeta son sac par terre et s'assit sur le sofa.

« Ah, bien meilleur qu'un lit d'hôpital ça. »

Hinata sourit.

« Je te crois. »

Gaara la vit sourire pour la première fois. Elle n'était pas laide, bien qu'ordinaire. Il se leva et la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Même de la pizza froide serait meilleure que la nourriture de l'hôpital. Hinata tendit une assiette garnie d'une pointe à Gaara.

« Tient. Le micro-onde est là-bas. »

« J'suis pas aveugle. »

« Je sais. »

« Hé. »

« Quoi? »

« Tu bégayes moins. »

« Ah…euh…t-tu crois? »

« Nan, laisse tomber »

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence. Hinata débarrassa la tale et Gaara réélu domicile sur le sofa. Qu'allait-il faire ce soir? Il était un peu comme dans la rue, ce qui signifie, aucune idée où dormir.

« Hé, tu connais une place où je pourrait crécher? »

« Euh…hein? »

« Où je pourrais dormir? N'importe où en ville tant que ce soit pas dehors. Il pleut. »

« Ah euh ben…tu peux rester ici. Mon père est pas là de toute façon. On a une chambre d'invité en haut. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer. »

« Sûr? »

« Oui. »

Gaara suivit Hinata en haut. Elle lui montra la chambre où il allait dormir. Après une douche rapide, il se coucha sans un merci.


	3. Les aveux

Ce matin, Hinata se permit de dormir plus tard étant donné qu'on était samedi. Lorsqu'elle décida finalement de se lever, elle vit Gaara assit dans le salon, en train de regarder la télé.

« Fait comme chez toi… »

« Hm. »

Hinata se laissa tomber à l'opposé du divan.

« Tu regardes quoi? »

« Un truc qui montre des blessures vraiment cool. »

« Ah. »

« J'ai pas la télé chez moi. Mon père adoptif est trop con. »

« Tu as été adopté? »

« Ouais. »

« Et tu es seul? »

Gaara soupira.

« J'essaie de regarder la télé tu sais. »

« Pardon… »

Hinata se leva et alla préparer du café dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux un café? »

« Ok. »

« Tu l'aimes comment? »

« Peu importe. »

La jeune femme lui prépara un café au lait et le lui apporta. Il le prit sans même la regarder. Elle trouvait Gaara froid, mais elle pensait comprendre pourquoi. Avec la scène d'hier, chez lui, elle croyait bien qu'il se faisait battre par son père adoptif et que c'était sa mère adoptive qui pleurait, impuissante. Bon enfin, c'était un scénario qu'elle s'était créé mais elle arriverait tôt ou tard à savoir la vérité. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle arrivait à le connaître un peu plus.

La voix sans émotion de Gaara la tira de ses pensées.

« T'as pas quelque chose à manger? J'ai faim. »

« Ben t'as qu'à venir déjeuner avec moi… »

« Hm. »

Gaara la suivit dans la cuisine. Ils se préparèrent chacun un bol de céréales et s'installèrent à la table à manger, face à face. Hinata regardait Gaara manger tranquillement sont repas. Une mèche de ses cheveux rouges glissa et dévoila un tatouage étrange au-dessus de son œil gauche.

« C-C'est quoi le tatoo? »

« Rien. »

« On dirait un kanji. »

« Ouais. »

« Et il veut dire quoi? »

« Amour. »

Hinata fut un peu surprise. Un mec si redouté avec un tatouage dans le front qui veut dire amour? C'était étrange quand même. Elle continua de l'observer alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas. Il était mignon quand même. Surtout ses yeux verts. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de tels. Ils paraissaient encore plus verts dû au trait noir qu'il se faisait. Gaara releva la tête et trouva Hinata en train de le dévisager.

« Quoi? »

« Hein?... »

« Tu me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Ah, euh r-rien… J-je me demandais ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour, chez toi. »

Gaara soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aime pas en parler. »

« Mais des fois, il faut… »

« J'aime mieux laisser ça mort ok? Je veux pas me rappeler ce crétin. »

« Il te bât. »

Gaara sursauta. Elle avait deviné. Perspicace quand même cette Hinata. Malgré qu'il ne fallait pas un grand sens de l'observation pour le remarquer. Gaara soupira à nouveau.

« Bon ok mais t'en parle à personne compris? Personne! »

« Oui promis. Je t'écoute. »

« Ben, ce crétin m'a jamais aimé. Sa femme l'a laissé à cause qu'il était alcoolique. Donc moi, Temari et Kakuro, on est rester pogné avec ce fou. »

« C'est qui Temari et Kankuro? »

« D'autres adoptés par lui. Il frappe quand il boit. J'adore lui tenir tête à ce type, pour lui montrer que je suis le plus fort. On se bagarre souvent. Généralement j'ai le dessus mais là, il m'a projeté dans le mûr et il y avait un cochet qui m'a ouvert le ventre. La suite, tu la connais. »

« Ah… c'est triste… »

« Aie pas de pitié pour moi, je déteste ça! »

« D-désolée… »

Gaara ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tout raconté à cette fille. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de parler aux autres. Il fixa Hinata qui était dos à lui, en train de faire la vaisselle. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire faire. Gaara soupira et se gratta la tête, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux. Il s'étira et alla se rasseoir devant la télé. Hinata vint bientôt le rejoindre. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à poser la question qui lui trottait en tte depuis ce matin.

« Tu vas dormir où ce soir? »

« Sais pas. »

« Tu veux rester?... »

« Ton père va pas se poser des questions? »

« Il m'a laissé un mot me disant qu'il partait d'urgence en voyage d'affaires. Il sera pas là avant samedi prochain et Hanabi est chez la gardienne pour la semaine. »

« Hm. C'est comme si tu vivais seule. T'es chanceuse. »

« Pas tant que ça… »

« J'aimerais ça que ce con se pousse aussi souvent que ton père. »

« Ouais je comprends… Mais c'est plate d'être tout le temps seule…»

« Bah, c'est aussi l'histoire de ma vie dans un sens. »

« Alors?... »

« Dac, je reste. »

Hinata sourit. Enfin elle avait quelqu'un avec qui parler! Un être humain wow! C'est vrai qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà mieux que personne.

« Dis, tu veux te baigner? »

« Où ça? »

« Dans ma piscine. »

« Cool, mais il va falloir que tu supportes de me voir en boxer, j'ai pas de maillot. »

Hinata rougit. En espérant que son boxer est noir, comme le reste. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ça…


	4. A l'eau!

_Merci à tous les revieweurs! Je vous adore! Je n'avais pas prévu prolonger la partie avec la piscine mais comme j'ai eu plusieurs commentaires sur Gaara en boxeur, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau… Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Après s'être changé (enfin pour Hinata) Hinata et Gaara sortirent derrière la maison et approchèrent de la piscine creusée. Elle était immense!

« Ton père est riche, c'est clair. »

« T-tu crois... o-oui enfin c'est… évident… »

« Tiens tu recommence à bégayer. En plus t'es rouge. »

« A-ah…bon… »

« Quoi? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça en boxer? »

« NON! Je…euh… »

« Je savais. »

Hinata devint rouge pivoine. En effet, elle ne détestait pas la vue. Il était assez musclé mais pas trop et son boxer, disons, le moulait bien ( XD ). Gaara ria de la voir ainsi embarassée. Hinata n'en revenait pas. Gaara qui riait! Ça s'était une première. Il avait un rire plutôt…mignon. Non, ce n'était pas le mot. Mélodique? En tout cas, elle aimait bien son rire. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées (encore, décidemment…mais là, ça se comprends!), elle se fit arroser par le jeune homme qui venait de plonger dans la piscine.

« Hé! »

Gaara la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il remonta sur le bord de la piscine, la pris dans ses bras et la jeta à l'eau.

« Gaara! Espèce de… »

« De quoi? Allez, dit-le! »

« De…de…de lanceur de fille à l'eau! »

« Pf. T'aurais pu trouver mieux. »

Sur ce, il sauta dans l'eau et commença à poursuivre sa « victime » à la nage. Il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça depuis longtemps. En plus, il adorait embêter les autres et c'était facile avec Hinata. Gaara sortit de la piscine et se dirigea vers le tremplin. Il fit une bombe et arrosa la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, Hinata avait l'air très nerveuse. Elle ne le regardait pas et était très très rouge.

« Quoi? »

« T-ton…euh…b-boxer… »

Gaara releva un sourcil et regarda vers le bas pour apercevoir…rien! Il avait oublié qu'un boxer était beaucoup plus léger qu'un maillot et donc, plus facile de le perdre… Il se retourna vivement, dos à Hinata.

« Mais où il est bon sang! »

« Il…il a passé dans le filtreur… »

« QUOI? »

Hinata avait les yeux fermés, la tête détournée. Elle ne vit donc pas Gaara rougir légèrement. Disons juste que ça le gênait de, heum, s'exposer ainsi.

« Et je fais comment pour le récupérer? »

« Au…cun…moyen… »

Gaara soupira.

« Bon alors sort et passe moi une serviette. »

« O-oui d'accord… »

Hinata sortit et Gaara la suivit. Il pris soin d'être dos à elle pour ne pas qu'elle voit… vous savez quoi. Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna pour lui lancer la serviette, elle glissa et tomba assise par terre. Elle avait été surprise car elle était totalement sûre que Gaara était encore dans la piscine!

« Lance-moi la serviette bon sang! »

« O-oui!... »

La jeune Hyuuga s'exécuta. Gaara s'enveloppa rapidement dans la serviette et se retourna vers elle. Elle le fixait, le regard dans le vide.

« Quoi? T'as jamais vu un mec à poil? »

« Euh…pas avec d'aussi belles fesses… »

Hinata plaqua instantanément sa main sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire! Oh mon dieu, elle était folle! Elle venait de dire AU Gaara qu'il avait des belles fesses! Elle le pensait mais ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute! Il allait la tuer! Gaara avait été surpris par la remarque, bien que flatté. Il ria en voyant Hinata si embarrassée (encore une fois).

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour se changer. Assis dans le salon, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient. Ils se contentaient de fixer bêtement la télé, sans vraiment la regarder. La mésaventure de toute à l'heure avait créé une espèce de gêne entre eux, du moins du côté d'Hinata. Elle ne revenait pas encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit et le regrettait. Au moins il avait bien réagit mais quand-même! Finalement, c'est Gaara qui brisa le silence.

« On mange quoi? »

« J'ai du macaroni au fromage… C'est pas super mais c'est mieux que rien. »

« Dac. »

« Tu m'aides? »

« Tu oublies que je suis l'invité ici. »

« Il faut bien que tu payes pension. »

« Ha, ha. Très drôle. »

« Je suis sérieuse! »

« Oublies ça. »

Hinata soupira. Elle alla à la cuisine et prépara le souper. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Gaara avait un tout petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Y'a rien. »

« Tu souris. »

« Et? J'ai pas le droit? »

« Non. Je blague mais pourquoi tu souris? Il me semble que ça ne t'arrive pas pour rien d'habitude. »

« Je pense au compliment de tout à l'heure. »

« Au compli…ah…ça…euh…hé hé hé… »

Hinata rougit de plus belle. Gaara sourit d'avantage, satisfait. Décidemment, il adorait l'embêter. Il savait qu'elle essayait d'oublier ça mais il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse faire. Essayant de changer de sujet, la jeune femme décida de lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Dit, Gaara… »

« Hm? »

« Tu…tu as une…copine?... »

« Tu crois sérieusement qu je serais là si c'était le cas? »

« Ouin, c'est vrai… »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? »

« Pour…savoir. »

« Hm. »

« Et…Gaara? »

« Quoi encore. »

« Pourquoi alors tu as ce kanji tatoué dans le front? »

« Je mange, là. »

« Ok… »

Après le souper, ils regardèrent un film ensemble. Gaara coucha encore chez elle ce soir là. Il n'avait pas passé une belle journée comme celle-là depuis des années. Ça changeait de l'habitude. Cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il pensait à Hinata. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle aussi, elle pensait à lui.


	5. J'adore t'embêter

Ce matin-là, Gaara se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Alors qu'il voulait ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Hinata apparu, seulement entourée d'une serviette rose. Ils sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à tomber l'un sur l'autre à ce moment-là. Hinata murmura quelque chose que le jeune homme ne compris pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux se rejoignirent en bas pour déjeuner. Puis, ils partirent faire l'épicerie avec l'argent que le père d'Hinata lui avait laissé. C'était étrange, un peu comme s'ils habitaient ensemble. Ils s'obstinèrent longtemps à l'épicerie, l'un voulant seulement du fast food et l'autre voulant quelque chose d'un peu plus santé pour une fois. Soudain, Gaara eut une « brillante » idée.

« Achetons de la bière. »

« Quoi? T'es fou? »

« T'as jamais bu de ta vie, c'est ça? »

« Non c'est pas ça, c'est que l'alcool est interdite dans la maison. »

« Et puis après, ton père est même pas là. Il en saura rien. »

« Non c'est non. Et de toute façon c'est moi qui a l'argent. »

« Hm. T'es plate. »

« Tu sais, il y a d'autres façons de s'amuser qu'en se saoûlant. »

Gaara releva un sourcil et regarda Hinata avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah bon. Je ne te connaissais pas de cette manière. »

« Non! Je ne parlais pas de ça non plus! »

« T'es sûre? »

Hinata rougit.

« À 100. »

« Ah. Aussi sûre que t'es sûre que j'ai des belles fesses? »

Elle rougit encore plus.

« Oh! Arrête avec ça! »

« Quoi? C'est vrai. Non? »

« La ferme Gaara. »

« Pourquoi? La vérité choque? »

Hinata frappa Gaara sur l'épaule avec son poing. Ce dernier se mit à rire. Elle se fâchait si facilement. C'était marrant. Il avait vraiment du plaisir avec elle. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Hinata encore rouge. Il la pris soudainement et la déposa en poche de patate sur son épaule. La jeune Hyuuga gigotait dans tous les sens, frappant tantôt Gaara, battant tantôt l'air de ses pieds.

« Gaara! Dépose-moi par terre bon sang! »

Gaara riait de bon cœur et refusait de la déposer.

« Pas question. »

« Arrêteuh! »

Le jeune homme se rendit aux caisses en tenant Hinata d'une main et poussant le panier de l'autre. Arrivé là, il la déposa par terre. Hinata le regarda d'un regard noir.

« Attends tu vas voir, tu vas payer! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ou ça sera pire! »

« C'est ça. »

Ils repartirent pour la maison des Hyuuga et Hinata défit les paquets. Gaara était encore assis devant la télé et regardait une émission quelconque. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Hinata se jeta sur lui et entreprit de le chatouiller. Elle trouva un coin, juste sous les côtes, où il était chatouilleux. Elle y posa ses doigts et les bougea frénétiquement, sous les rires de Gaara.

« Ça se joue à deux! »

Gaara se mit à chatouiller la jeune femme sur les côtes, mais ça ne marchait pas. Puis, il la souleva et la coinça entre lui et le dossier du canapé. Il lui attrapa une jambe et chatouilla son pied. Hinata se mit à gigoter incontrôlablement.

« Ah ah! Je l'ai trouvé! »

« Noon ! Je t'en supplie! Pas là! »

« Et pourquoi pas? »

« Non Gaara! C'est pas juste! »

Ils se bagarrèrent comme ça pendant de nombreuses minutes. Ils finirent leur combat à bout de souffle d'avoir tant ri.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait s'amuser autrement! »

« Mouais, bon. »

« Quoi? »

« Rien. »

Hinata se frotta l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien, juste mal à l'épaule à cause que j'ai transporté des sacs lourds. »

« Attends. »

Gaara se leva et alla se placer derrière Hinata. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Il entreprit de la masser doucement.

« C'est mieux comme ça? »

« Hm?...Oui oui… »

« Et là? »

« Ahh oui…juste là… »

Gaara sourit.

« Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. »

« Je me doutais bien que tu ne faisais pas ça gratuitement. »

« Et non. Tu commences à me connaître. Ça fait peur. »

Ils échangèrent de place et Gaara retira son t-shirt noir.

« T'es trop grand, assis-toi par terre. »

« Nan c'est pas confortable. »

« Alors pas de massage. »

« Attends, j'ai une idée. Viens avec moi. »

Ils montèrent tous les deux et allèrent dans la chambre d'invités où Gaara dormait depuis deux jours. Ce dernier se coucha à plat ventre sur le lit.

« Voilà. »

« Profiteur. »

« Quoi? »

Hinata secoua la tête et soupira. Elle commença à le masser. Ça la gênait un peu mais bon. Le toucher de sa peau la faisait frissonner. Mais pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça? C'est vrai qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Gaara ces derniers jours. Elle avait connu une facette de sa personnalité qu'il montrait rarement. Elle était contente qu'ils s'entendent bien. Sa présence venait détruire sa solitude et la rendait plus sereine. Elle espérait fortement qu'il resterait à coucher ce soir.

« Euh…Gaara? »

« Hm? »

« Tu restes encore ce soir? »

« Si ça te dérange pas. »

« Non non…Bien au contraire. »

Gaara se retourna sur le côté pour faire face à Hinata. Il prit son bras et l'attira vers lui. Elle était maintenant étendue à côté de lui, sans lui toucher. Hinata fixa Gaara du regard, le cœur battant la chamade. Le visage de ce dernier était inexpressif, mais il soutenait son regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête? C'est pas son genre de m'attirer comme ça à côté de lui…

« Euh…Gaara? »

« Shhuut. »

Il déposa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hinata. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle. Il voulait juste la regarder. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, que ce n'était pas un rêve. De puis qu'il était dans sa maison, il se sentait bien et il n'avait pas ressentit ce bien-être depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne.

Hinata observait Gaara. Elle le trouvait tout à coup vraiment beau. Une force invisible la poussa à se rapprocher de lui. Elle vérifia comment il réagissait. Il ne la repoussa pas et ne présenta aucun signe d'inconfort. Au contraire, ce dernier passa doucement un bras autours de la taille de la jeune femme et l'approcha encore plus près de lui. Cette dernière passa timidement ses bras autours de ses épaules et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit les muscles de Gaara se tendre un peu, puis aussitôt se relaxer. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, profitant de ce doux contact. Personne ne sait combien de temps ils sont restés ainsi mais ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Oh non!

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Hinata était seule dans le lit d'invité. Elle s'étira en se demandant où était passé Gaara. Elle rougit en se remémorant la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre… La jeune fille descendit en bas et ne vit Gaara nulle part. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Avait-il regretté ce qui s'était passé et était partit? Son cœur fit un bond à cette pensée. Mais où était-il bon sang? En traversant la cuisine, elle vit l'horloge murale en forme de pomme afficher 10h43. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle compris ce qui venait de se passer. On était lundi! Et elle était en retard. Hinata grimpa les marches qui menaient à sa chambre quatre à quatre et s'habilla. Intérieurement, elle jurait.

« Non mais il aurait pu me réveiller quand même! J'ai manqué un cours au complet et la moitié de l'autre! Ah je le hais! Attends de voir ce soir, il va me le payer! »

Hinata se précipita vers l'école, juste à temps pour assister aux dernières 30 minutes de son cours de philosophie. Elle ne vit pas Gaara de la journée, comme à l'habitude. Elle l'avait croisé seulement trois ou quatre fois dans les corridors cette année et il n'était dans aucun de ses cours.

Elle sortit de l'école à 4 heures et se dirigea vers sa maison. En tournant le coin de la rue, elle aperçu le jeune homme qui l'attendait adossé à la porte d'entrée.

« T'en a mis du temps. Ça fait 15 minutes que je t'attends. »

« Et toi! Tu aurais pu me réveiller ce matin! »

« C'est pas que j'ai pas essayé. »

« Comment ça! »

« Tu es très dure à réveiller. Je t'aurais bien lancé un verre d'eau au visage mais je ne voulais pas mouiller le lit dans lequel je dormirai ce soir. »

« Une chance que tu ne l'as pas fait, je t'aurais tué! »

« Ça reste à voir. Bon on rentre ou on dort sur le perron? »

Hinata tira la langue à Gaara et passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte. Mystérieusement, elle n'était pas vérouillée. Pourtant, elle était sûre de l'avoir fait ce matin… En ouvrant la porte, elle aperçu son père planté dans l'entrée, les bras croisés.

« Papa! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Et toi, qui à dormit ici sans ma permission? Et qui est ce garçon? »

« C'est Gaara, un ami… »

Hiashi dévisagea le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Il se tenait là, nonchalant, le visage inexpressif.

« Hinata, rentre. Toi, retourne chez toi. »

« Mais papa!... »

« J'ai dit… »

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris… À la prochaine Hinata. »

« Gaara attends… »

Gaara avait déjà tourné le dos aux deux Hyuuga et s'en allait. Hinata entra, suivant son père. Hanabi était assise sur le divan et écoutait des dessins animés. Hiashi se tourna vers sa fille.

« C'est lui qui à dormi ici n'est-ce pas? »

« Euh…oui mais…c'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Comment oses-tu amener un garçon coucher à la maison sans ma permission? »

« Mais j'ai 17 ans, j'ai bien le droit! Et puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé! »

« Tu habites dans ma maison donc ce sont mes règles. »

« Oui mais… »

« Pas de mais. »

Hinata tourna le dos à son père, et croisa les bras. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir son propre appartement mais ça coûtait bien trop cher. Elle s'était donc résignée à habiter chez son père.

Ce qui l'inquiétait présentement, c'était Gaara. Mais où allait-il dormir ce soir? Probablement dans la rue… Cette idée, elle ne pouvait pas la supporter. La jeune femme monta à sa chambre et pris un de ses chandails à capuchon. Elle descendit et partit à l'extérieur, à la recherche de Gaara. Après environ une heure de marche, elle le retrouva, assis dans un parc.

« Gaara… »

« Tiens, salut. Tu t'es sortit des griffes de ton père à ce que je vois. »

« Je sais qu'il est pas marrant tous les jours, mais il est pas si méchant. »

« Hm. »

« Et… tu vas faire quoi ce soir?... »

« J'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix que de retourner chez moi. »

« Mais…tu vas te faire tuer pour avoir découcher… »

« T'inquiète, c'est pas la première fois. »

« Ça m'inquiète… »

Gaara la regarda. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui? Ça c'était du nouveau. Normalement, les gens se foutaient bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Pourquoi? »

« Hein?... »

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes? »

« Je sais pas…Je…je tiens à toi? »

Gaara ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Elle était belle, posée ainsi dans la lumière de fin d'après-midi… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait là? Et depuis quand il était poète? Gaara se secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Tout à coup, il se sentit observé. Il tourna la tête vers Hinata et vit qu'elle le fixait. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens et soutint son regard.

« Merci… »

C'est tout ce qu'il avait dit. C'est un tout petit mot qui voulait tout dire. Hinata lui sourit et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point elle était spéciale… Il aurait voulu se rapprocher tout près d'elle mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La jeune fille, de son côté, était comme hypnotisée par ces yeux qui la regardaient. Elle ne sait pas si elle avait rêvé mais elle cru apercevoir de la tendresse dans le regard de Gaara. Comme poussée par une force invisible, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de rougir violemment. Elle se retourna doucement pour se retrouver dos à lui.

« D-désolée…je… »

« C'est correct. »

Gaara soupira. Ce n'était pas un soupir d'impatience, comme il en avait l'habitude. C'était plutôt un soupir de… bonheur? En tout cas, il n'avait pas détesté ce baiser.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi? »

« Parce que… tu es la seule personne qui ne m'a pas ignoré… »

Gaara esquissa un petit sourire. Il se leva et alla s'accroupir devant Hinata. D'une main, il pris son menton entre ses doigts et souleva doucement sa tête. Il plongea de nouveaux ses yeux dans son regard clair.

« Tu as fait la même chose, Hinata. »

Ce soir là, Hinata réussit à convaincre son père de laisser Gaara dormir chez eux. Elle lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Les deux jeunes gens se dirent bonne nuit et s'installèrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.


	7. Petit service

Cette nuit-là, Hinata ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à penser à Gaara et au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Enfin, à celui qu'elle lui avait donné et auquel il n'avait pas répondu. Une foule de question lui trottait dans la tête et elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit.

Fatiguée de ne pas dormir, elle se leva et s'installa à son bureau pour écrire dans son journal intime. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis deux ans mais elle en ressentait le besoin maintenant. Il était 5 heures du matin et elle devrait se lever dans une heure environ, alors aussi bien occuper son temps à quelque chose de constructif. Elle pris son crayon vert et se pencha sur son journal.

_Cher journal,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris aujourd'hui mais j'ai embrassé quelqu'un! Et ce quelqu'un n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Gaara, le gars le plus redouté de l'école. Quand on le connaît, il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'on le dit. En fait, j'en suis pas sûre mais je crois que je l'aime… Mais lui, est-ce qu'il m'aime? Il n'a pas répondu à mon baiser… Pourtant, il ne m'a pas repoussée. Je ne sais plus quoi penser! Et maintenant, comment je dois agir avec lui? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? L'éviter le plus possible? Agir comme sa petite amie? Non, ça c'est ridicule. À bien y penser, je crois que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était et le laisser faire les prochains pas. Oui, c'est ça! S'il m'aime, il agira. Sinon… je sais pas… Ses lèvres sont tellement douces… Et j'avoue, je le trouve vraiment mignon! Et il a de si belles fesses! Dire que je lui ai dit ça en plus… Ah je me haie parfois! Ah Gaara… je l'aime…enfin, je crois…_

Hinata referma brusquement son journal, trouvant qu'elle commençait à tourner en rond. Elle s'étira et décida qu'elle ferait quelque chose de spécial ce matin, étant donné qu'elle était debout très tôt.

La jeune femme prit une bonne douche, s'habilla, se sécha les cheveux puis descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Elle fit cuire des œufs, des pommes de terre et du bacon. L'arôme de la cuisson se répandait partout dans la maison, attirant Hanabi et Gaara dans la cuisine. Hiashi était déjà partit travailler.

Hinata servit le déjeuner à chacun et s'installa pour manger. Hanabi regardait tantôt sa sœur, tantôt Gaara.

« Dites, vous sortez ensemble? »

En entendant cela, Hinata faillit cracher sa gorgée de jus sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Elle voulait faire comme si de rien était mais sa sœur ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça Hanabi? »

« Ben voyons Hinata, tu ramènes jamais de gars à la maison et en plus, tu rougis quand il te regarde. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre sans se ridiculiser, la jeune femme trouva soudainement le contenu de son assiette très intéressant, à un point tel qu'elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Hanabi fit un grand sourire.

« Ah je le savais! Hinata est amoureuse! Hinata est amoureuseuh! Na na na na! »

« La ferme Hanabi! »

Gaara regardait les deux sœurs, amusé. Ça n'était pas comme ça avec Temari ou Kankuro. S'ils parlaient trop fort, une claque derrière la tête de la part de son père adoptif leur rappelait de se la fermer. Hanabi se tourna vers Gaara.

« Et toi, tu l'aimes ma sœur? »

Le jeune homme avait été pris au dépourvu par la question. Il se gratta la tête et regarda Hinata, qui était rouge tomate. Cela le fit sourire. Il dévisagea ensuite la jeune Hanabi.

« J'ai pas à répondre à un enfant. »

« Je suis pas un enfant! »

Gaara se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Hm. Hinata, on se revoit à l'école. »

« D'accord… »

« Hé arrêtez de m'ignorer! Je suis là! »

« Dépêche Hanabi, tu vas être en retard. »

« T'es plate Hinata. »

Hinata avait été un peu déçue par la réponse de Gaara. Elle se dit qu'il avait peut-être une raison de ne pas répondre et que cette raison devait être qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire en face… Ou bien il ne le savait pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pour elle…

En arrivant à l'école, Hinata trouva une note dans son casier. _« Viens me rejoindre à la caf à midi. Gaara » _La jeune femme sourit. Il avait pris le temps de lui écrire un mot! Ça c'était du nouveau! Décidemment, il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Une lueur d'espoir venait de renaître en elle. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait après tout…

À l'heure du dîner, Hinata se dirigea vers la cafétéria et aperçu Gaara, assit à une table. Elle alla le rejoindre.

« Salut Gaara… »

« T'es venue. »

« Ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? »

« Que tu me rendes un service. »

Hinata fut un peu déçue.

« Euh…ok… C'est quoi? »

« Va porter ça chez moi. »

« Une lettre? »

« Hm. J'ai pensé, en vous regardant ta sœur et toi ce matin, que je devrais peut-être donner signe de vie à Temari et Kankuro. »

« Tu veux pas y aller toi-même? »

« Pff, t'es tu folle? Et confronter ce crétin? Je l'ai dit que je remettrai plus jamais les pieds là! »

« Ah, c'est logique…Et je fais comment pour lui donner? Je la mets dans la boîte aux lettres? »

« Fais-toi passer pour la coéquipière de Temari et donne-lui ça en disant qu'elle l'a oublié à l'école. »

« D'accord…je vais essayer. Ça va vraiment marcher? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Euh…On dîne ensemble, tant qu'à être là? »

« Si tu veux. »

Hinata et Gaara dînèrent ensemble et retournèrent à leurs cours. Après la classe, la jeune fille partit pour la maison de Gaara. Elle en profiterait pour récupérer son portefeuille… Arrivée là-bas, elle était si nerveuse qu'elle en tremblait. Elle cogna timidement à la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. À son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas le père adoptif de Gaara mais une jeune fille blonde, d'à peu près son âge, qui répondit.

« Euh…bonjour… est-ce que Temari est ici? »

« C'est moi. T'es qui? »

« Je…euh… m'appelle Hinata et tiens, j'ai ça pour toi. »

« C'est quoi? »

« Euh… ton père es-tu là? »

« Non, pourquoi? »

« Ok. C'est de la part de Gaara. »

« Gaara! Tu sais où il est? »

« Oui. Je l'héberge chez moi… »

« Ouf… j'ai cru que quelque chose lui était arrivé… »

« Et… il demande si tu peux lui donner son sac avec des vêtements? »

« Pourquoi il revient pas? »

« Il… veut pas… »

« Et nous on est pognés seuls avec le fou… »

« Faites comme lui au pire…partez… »

« De quoi je me mêle? »

« D-désolée… En tout cas, je suis là pour ce qu'il m'a demandé… »

« En tout cas, tu lui diras que j'aimerais bien le revoir en face et qu'il fasse pas ses messages par quelqu'un d'autre! Attends, je reviens. »

Temari referma la porte, laissant Hinata sur le perron. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et la jeune blonde tendit un sac noir à Hinata. Celle-ci le prit et repartit chez elle, où Gaara l'attendait.

« T'as ramené mon sac? »

« Ouais, ben j'ai cru que tu aurais peut-être besoin de plus de vêtements. »

« Ah. »

« Et mon portefeuille y serait pas par hasard? »

« Euh, oui. Comment tu le savais? »

« Ben, quand tu m'as appelé pour me dire que t'avais mon portefeuille, tu m'as dit qu'il était dans ton sac alors j'ai pris une chance… »

« Ah. Tiens, le voilà. »

« Merci! Dit, ça te tente de manger au resto ce soir? »

« Pas d'argent. »

« Je t'invite. »

« Ok. »

Hinata avertit son père qui était là pour une fois et partit, suivie de Gaara, souper au restaurant le plus proche. Ce n'était pas un tête à tête romantique mais elle passait du temps seule avec lui et c'est ce qui comptait pour elle.


	8. On fait quoi?

Ce matin, il faisait beau. C'était samedi et cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Gaara était hébergé chez les Hyuuga. Hiashi était repartit en voyage d'affaires (décidemment, il est occupé lui!) et Hanabi était partie chez une amie pour la fin de semaine. Hinata se retrouvait donc seule comme d'habitude. Enfin, pas complètement seule puisque Gaara était toujours là.

Hier soir, il s'était endormi sur le sofa et Hinata avait décidé de ne pas le réveiller. Elle était restée environ une heure à le regarder dormir avant de monter se coucher. Elle se sentait toute légère depuis sa discussion avec Gaara au restaurant mercredi. Il ne s'était rien passé depuis mais elle avait maintenant les idées un peu plus claires.

Ce matin, elle était couchée dans son lit et fixait le plafond, un sourire aux lèvres. Elles se remémorait les événements d'il y a trois jours.

_« Gaara?... »_

_« Hm. »_

_« Tu sais…l-la question que…qu'Hanabi t'a posé…euh ce matin… »_

_« Oui? »_

_« Ben euh… je voulais…enfin j'aimerais…savoir c'est q-quoi ta réponse… Je veux dire que… euh…tu sais?... »_

_« Tu veux savoir si je t'aime? »_

_« O-oui… enfin… si tu veux me le dire… »_

_Hinata était rouge et très embarrassée alors que Gaara se grattait la tête, à la recherche de la bonne réponse._

_« A-alors?... »_

_Gaara soupira._

_« Ben…j'peux pas dire que je t'aime mais…j'peux pas dire que tu me plais pas. »_

_« Ah… »_

_« Aie pas l'air triste. C'est positif ce que j'te dis. Ça fait pas trop longtemps qu'on se connaît alors… mais bon, j'aime bien être avec toi. »_

Hinata inspira profondément. Au moins, il ne la rejetait pas…et elle lui plaisait! C'était la première fois qu'elle plaisait à quelqu'un, ou du moins qu'elle le savait.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à sa porte de chambre. Elle ouvrit et Gaara se tenait là.

« Oui? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

« Non. »

« Ok… ben entre. »

Hinata s'assit sur son lit et Gaara la rejoignit. Il la regardait mais ne disait absolument rien.

« Euh Gaara… As-tu quelque chose à me dire? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« D'accord… Ça te tente de faire quoi aujourd'hui? »

« J'sais pas moi, jouer au billard? »

« Ce soir? »

« Ouais. »

« Mais on a pas l'âge d'aller dans un bar! »

« Et? »

« Et! C'est pas moral. »

« On va pas braquer une banque, on va juste s'amuser. Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait se saouler de toute façon. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'a à proposer alors? »

« Euh… rien… »

« Bon faque (1) c'est décidé. »

« J'ai pas dit oui! »

« Tu viens de le dire. »

« Non! »

« Si. »

« Arrête! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Arg! »

Hinata poussa Gaara qui se retrouva couché sur le lit de la jeune fille. Cette dernière essaya d'avoir le dessus sur lui mais sans succès. En quelques secondes, Gaara se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, lui plaquant les bras sur le lit. Il voulait la chatouiller mais il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses mains sinon il la lâcherait. Il eut alors une idée et regarda Hinata avec un sourire machiavélique et se pencha sur elle. Il glissa son nez dans son cou et respirant rapidement, il y envoyait de l'air (comme un petit chien qui halète (2)) ce qui la chatouillait au point où elle bougeait frénétiquement la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Elle riait aux éclats et Gaara était très amusé. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué mais il aimait l'odeur et la douceur de la peau d'Hinata.

Après cinq minutes de bataille sans répit, Gaara s'immobilisa, toujours au-dessus d'Hinata. Il l'observait, son visage à une dizaine de centimètres du sien. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Le jeune homme s'approcha encore d'avantage de la jeune Hyuuga qui était totalement impuissante dans cette position. Il avança son visage tout près du sien puis effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, sans l'embrasser. Il sentit Hinata frissonner sous lui. Il relâcha son emprise sur elle et se glissa à côté. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Il faut que tu résistes, Hinata. »

« Q-quoi?... »

« C'est un jeu. Ne m'embrasse pas. »

« Euh…ok… »

Sur ce, Gaara recommença le même manège que tout à l'heure. Il caressa les lèvres d'Hinata avec les siennes, sentant toute leur douceur. Il sentait le souffle chaud et rapide de la jeune fille contre sa bouche. Hinata ne bougeait pas mais elle avait les yeux fermés, savourant ce moment. Le jeune homme décida de compliquer un peu les choses et passa doucement le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune Hyuuga. Celle-ci passa ses bras autours des épaules de Gaara mais ne l'embrassa pas. Ce dernier se recula un peu et sourit à Hinata qui était un peu dans las vaps.

« Tu aimes? »

« Hm hm… »

Gaara passa une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille et continua ses caresses. Cela dura encore une quinzaine de minutes mais Hinata ne flancha pas. Décidant qu'elle avait assez souffert (ou plutôt qu'il avait assez souffert), le jeune homme l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même. Bientôt, leur baiser passa de tendre à passionnel lorsque la jeune femme l'approfondit, glissant timidement sa langue contre celle de Gaara, qui ne détesta pas. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pour ce qui leur sembla l'éternité. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur étreinte, Hinata posa son regard clair dans celui du garçon et rougit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, un peu comme s'ils faisaient un concours de silence. Cependant, les deux souriaient.

La journée passa rapidement et Hinata était heureuse. Après souper, la jeune femme accepta finalement d'aller jouer au billard. Elle partit dans sa chambre pour aller se faire une petite beauté. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à paraître plus âgée et donc moins de chances de se faire carter. Elle s'habilla d'un débardeur en licou jaune qui lui allait à ravir et d'une jupe noire à mi-cuisse. Elle mit des tongs assortis à sa jupe et se fit un brin de maquillage, pour rehausser ses atouts naturels. Elle boucla ses cheveux qui retombaient follement juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir et descendit, satisfaite, rejoindre Gaara qui s'impatientait dans le salon. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il n'en revint pas de la voir aussi belle.

« Wow Hinata! »

« Héhé merci… »

« Allez on y va. »

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent au billard Suna et y entrèrent sans difficultés. Gaara tendit une baguette de billard à Hinata et s'affaira à placer les boules. Il joua le premier en cassa avec force, ce qui impressionna la jeune fille.

« C'est à toi. »

« Dac… Mais y'a juste un problème… »

« Quoi? »

« Je…sais pas jouer. »

« Sérieusement? »

« Malheureusement… »

« Attends. »

Gaara donna quelques conseils à sa compagne de jeu et lui suggéra qu'elle boule frapper. Il se plaça ensuite derrière elle et passa ses bras autours d'elle afin de la guider sur la position à prendre. Il fit bouger la baguette avec elle et la boule rentra presque! Ils jouèrent pendant deux heures et Hinata réussit trois fois à rentrer une boule. La soirée se termina dans un petit café où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien autour d'un bon capuccino glacé.

(1) Ça veut dire « alors » au Québec

(2) Moi et mon copain on fait ça des fois pour se chatouiller et ça marche!


	9. Ne t'inquiètes pas

Ce matin-là, c'est blottie entre deux bras musclés qu'Hinata se réveilla. Gaara dormait encore et elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine bouger lentement et régulièrement contre son dos. Elle se sentait si bien! Elle ne voulait pas bouger, de peur de réveiller le jeune homme. Elle resta ainsi pendant un bout de temps, savourant ce moment. Finalement, elle décida de se retourner vers lui. Elle avait besoin de le regarder. Elle se retourna le plus lentement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait vraiment l'air angélique quand il dormait… C'était étrange de parler comme ça de Gaara et si n'importe qui de l'école l'entendait dire ça, ils la penseraient complètement folle.

Hinata passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux rouges du garçon couché à ses côtés.

« Hmm… »

Gaara ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune femme près de lui. Il la serra dans ses bras.

« Allo… »

« Salut Gaara, bien dormi? »

« Mouais… »

Une question tracassait la jeune Hyuuga depuis ce matin. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Gaara et lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour, caressant doucement son dos. Hinata rougit légèrement.

« Gaara?... »

« Hm? »

« Est-ce que… tu considères que… ben… tu me considère comment?... Comme une amie ou… »

Le jeune homme la fixa un moment puis s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, ce qui les fit frissonner tous les deux.

« Ça réponds à ta question? »

« Ouais… »

« Mais y'a juste une chose. »

« Quoi?... »

« J'aimerais qu'on garde ça pour nous deux, pour le moment au moins. »

« Ah pas de problème… mais je peux savoir pourquoi? »

« J'aime pas que les autres sachent ce qui se passe dans ma vie privée. »

« Je comprends… »

Gaara n'arrivait plus vraiment à suivre ce qui se passait depuis une semaine. Une semaine… c'était tout ce que ça avait prit pour que cette fille gagne son cœur. C'était impressionnant quand même. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi facile à « apprivoiser ». Mais Hinata avait quelque chose de différent des autres filles. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était une solitaire comme lui et qu'elle avait pris le temps de le connaître… Ou bien parce qu'elle était la seule qui s'était vraiment intéressée à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser et ressentir… En plus, elle n'était pas le genre à se venter aux autres de ses exploits amoureux, comme certaines autres filles qui avaient essayer de l'approcher. Il y avait eu cette Sakura qui se croyait la fille la plus irrésistible de l'école alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pimbêche qui pensait que tout lui était permis. Vraiment, Hinata était unique.

« Hinata? »

« Oui? »

« Je crois que… je t'aime… »

« M-moi aussi… »

« Je sais que je t'avais dit l'autre jour que c'était trop tôt pour le savoir mais mes sentiments se sont confirmés. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait que ça arrive aussi vite mais… c'est ça. »

Hinata regarda Gaara dans les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser, le serrant fort contre elle. Il l'aimait! C'était incroyable, surtout qu'il le lui ait dit…

La journée se passa doucement. Il faisait beau et le jeune couple en profita pour se baigner dans la piscine des Hyuuga. Le soir, alors qu'ils soupaient, Gaara avait l'air pensif.

« Ça va Gaara? »

« Hm? Oui. »

« Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. »

« Mouais. Je me disais que je pourrai pas rester toute la vie ici. C'est pas chez moi après tout. »

« Mais…tu vas aller où? »

« Je sais pas. Chez moi peut-être. »

« Tu peux pas faire ça! Tu vas te faire tuer! »

« Je sais me défendre. Et puis y'a Temari et Kankuro. »

« Gaara… »

« Désolé. »

« Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »

« T'inquiète pas. »

« Mais tu avais dit que tu y retournerais pas! »

« Je sais. »

« Tu peux faire une plainte… et pas retourner là-bas! »

« Hm. »

« Tu sauverais Temari et Kankuro en même temps… Vous pourriez vous faire émanciper! »

« Émanci…quoi? »

« Devenir adultes au sens de la loi et pouvoir habiter par vous-même. »

« Hm. »

« Je t'aiderai pour les démarches! »

« J'ai pas d'argent pour aller en appart. »

« Il serait obligé de vous verser de l'argent. Ça pourrit être une solution! »

« Je vais avoir 18 ans bientôt de toute façon. C'est pas quelques mois qui changeront grand chose. »

« Oui mais… »

« J'ai pas le choix, Hinata. »

Hinata n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de voir Gaara retourner chez lui. Elle avait vu son père adoptif et se doutait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Surtout après son absence… Elle était morte d'inquiétude.

« Je vais retourner ce soir. »

« Quoi? »

« Plus j'attends et plus ça sera pire. »

« Mais… »

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je vais venir te voir souvent et on passera des moments ensemble. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça! Gaara s'approcha d'Hinata qui refusait de le regarder. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle éclata en sanglots. Il savait que ça lui faisait mal mais il avait raison.

Ce soir là, Gaara emballa ses affaires et serra Hinata très fort contre lui. Il l'embrassa et lui dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour la voir le plus souvent possible. Il passa la porte d'entrée et laissa là une jeune femme complètement bouleversée. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit là, pensant sans cesse à Gaara. Elle aurait voulu aller voir chez lui comment ça se passait mais il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais aller le voir là-bas.

La journée suivante fut une des pires de toute sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir avant le lendemain. Elle passa la journée à se morfondre. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, mis à part son journal intime…


	10. Affrontement

_Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs! Je vous remercie de votre support et de vos encouragements! J'adore voir plein de reviews dans mon e-mail! Je sais que je ne réponds pas personnellement aux reviews mais je fais ça car ça me permet d'écrire plus vite mes chapitres et de les poster encore plus vite! Cependant, je les lis tous et je prends vos commentaires en considération. D'ailleurs, plusieurs m'ont inspiré pour modifier légèrement mon histoire et la rendre un peu plus à vos attentes. C'est un peu comme du travail d'équipe! Pour ce qui est des nouveaux qui se joignent à nous, amusez-vous et j'espère que ça vous plaît! Bonne lecture à tous, je vous adore! Ah oui et vive Gaara et Hinata! Lol XD Avis aux fans de Gaara, ne me tuez pas pour le chapitre qui suit!_

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

* * *

On était samedi soir et Gaara n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner chez lui. Il venait juste de quitter Hinata, enfin de partir de chez elle, et il devait se rendre à sa maison et affronter les foudres de son faux père comme il aimait l'appeler. Bien que leurs demeurent étaient à 15 minutes de marche seulement l'une de l'autre, il n'y arriva que 45 minute après son départ. Il avait fait un détour, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Il s'approcha de sa maison et pénétra dans l'allée. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

« Bon, c'est le moment mon vieux. »

Gaara tourna lentement la poignée de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit dans un grincement trop fort à son goût. Il entra et referma derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre qu'une querelle se produisait dans la cuisine. Probablement que le vieux avait encore bu et engueulait Temari ou Kankuro pour rien. Pourtant, il n'entendait que la voix de l'homme. Peut-être qu'il était au téléphone ou bien qu'il engueulait le chien.

« Génial. »

Gaara jura intérieurement de devoir passer devant la cuisine pour se rendre à la chambre qu'il partageait avec les deux autres. Il s'avança d'un air décidé et passa comme une flèche devant la dite pièce et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Arrivé là, il fut stupéfait de voir qu'elle était vide! Même ses affaires n'y étaient plus. Le jeune homme n'y comprenait rien. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« Ah t'es là toi! »

C'était Tatsuro, son père adoptif, qui venait d'entrer en trombe sans la chambre. Il empestait l'alcool et avait certains problèmes d'équilibre. Il avait un regard mauvais et pointait Gaara du doigt.

« Toi! Sale gamin! Tu as osé te pousser sans m'avertir! »

« La ferme. »

« Aie du respect pour moi! Qui t'a donné le toit et la nourriture alors que personne ne voulait de toi? Sale égoïste! »

« … »

« Tu sais que jamais personne t'a aimé! Et moi j'ai eu pitié de toi et c'est comme ça que tu me traites? »

Gaara se leva subitement et fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

« Tu mérites même pas que je te respecte, crétin! »

« Gaara! Sale gosse! »

« Et puis t'a fait quoi de Temari et Kankuro? Tu les as tués? »

« Figure-toi donc qu'ils ont suivit ton mauvais exemple et qu'ils se sont poussés! J'ai brûlé leurs affaires et les tiennes aussi! »

« Salaud. »

Tatsuro frappa Gaara en pleine figure, lui brisant le nez. Ce dernier cracha du sang aux pieds de son père adoptif et le regarda avec haine. Cette fois il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il attrapa l'homme et le plaqua au mûr.

« C'est ça! Frappe l'homme qui t'a nourri! »

« Tu as ruiné ma vie! À cause de toi, je n'ai pas eu d'enfance! J'aurais envie de te tuer… »

Gaara fixait maintenant Tatsuro avec plus de haine que lui-même aurait cru pouvoir ressentir pour cet homme. Ce dernier souriait devant le jeune qui s'emportait. Gaara resserra son emprise sur son faux père, prêt à l'étrangler. Faisant preuve d'une fore inconnu, l'homme repoussa son fils adoptif qui tomba par terre. Le vieux envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes de Gaara qui perdit son souffle. Il lui en donna un deuxième, puis un autre. Il prit le jeune homme par le collet et le releva. Ce dernier aurait eu l'occasion à ce moment là de riposter mais étrangement, il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de dévisager Tatsuro, puis sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire, p'tit con? »

« Si tu penses que je vais m'abaisser à ton niveau… Plutôt mourir! »

« Tu n'es qu'un trouillard! »

« Non. Bien au contraire. Je me suis promis que je ne serais pas comme toi. Pas aussi faible que toi. »

« Regarde qui parle! Même pas capable de te défendre! Je vais t'apprendre qui fait les règles ici! »

Tatsuro envoya Gaara contre le mûr qui se défonça sous la force de l'impact. Le jeune homme se releva juste à temps pour esquiver le coup de pied que l'homme lui envoyait. Gaara poussa son faux père qui tomba par terre dû à l'équilibre précaire que lui procurait l'abus d'alcool. Il en profita pour sortir précipitamment de la maison, oubliant son sac. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pu, avant de trébucher et de tomber face contre terre. Il se releva et regarda en arrière mais personne n'était là. Tatsuro ne l'avait pas suivit.

Il marcha encore pendant deux heures avant de s'asseoir sur un banc de parc. Il pleuvait beaucoup et il faisait froid. Gaara frissonnait sous ses vêtements trempés. Son corps lui faisait mal mais son cœur, lui, était léger. Temari et Kankuro étaient en sécurité quelque part et lui, il ne retournerait jamais là-bas. En fait, il commençait à reconsidérer l'idée d'Hinata de porter plainte.

Hinata… Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir comme ça. Gaara décida de trouver asile dans une maison de jeunes pour cette nuit. Il irait la voir demain. De toute façon, il était tard et le père de la jeune fille n'apprécierait pas de le voir arriver à cette heure. Et même s'il n'était peut-être pas là, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Hinata d'avantage.

Il trouva une place dans une maison de jeunes à l'autre bout de la ville. Il visita l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures et il pu revêtir des vêtements secs. Il se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement, épuisé par la marche et par les événements qui s'étaient passés ce soir.

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre? Désolée, je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des scènes de violence mais elle devait arriver. Je vous promets que les scènes toutes mimi seront de retours dès le prochain chapitre!_


	11. Retrouvailles

Gaara, qui se trouvait dans une maison de jeunes depuis la veille, dormit une bonne partie de la journée du dimanche, tant il était épuisé. Il se réveilla vers l'heure du souper et partit sans dire un mot. Il marcha pendant une heure et se rendit chez la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir présentement, Hinata. Il n'eut même pas besoin de cogner pour signaler sa présence car la jeune femme, l'ayant aperçu par la fenêtre, se précipita pour aller ouvrir la porte et accueillir le jeune homme.

« Gaara! »

« Salut. »

« Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé! Rentre on va regarder ça! »

« Ça va, je t'assure… »

« C'est ton père adoptif qui t'a fait ça? »

« Ouais… »

« Pourquoi je t'ai laissé partir hier? »

« Ne met pas ça sur ta faute, t'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher de toute façon. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues roses d'Hinata alors qu'elle faisait entrer le jeune homme. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre, bien que personne d'autre n'était dans la maison. Il s'assit sur son lit et elle partit chercher de la glace pour mettre sur l'enflure du visage de Gaara. De retour dans la chambre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras, qui poussa un soupir de douleur. Hinata se recula et fixa le jeune homme, inquiète.

« C'est rien je t'assure. Je suis allé dans une infirmerie hier soir et j'ai deux côtes de brisées. Y'a rien à faire pour ça. »

« Montre-moi… »

Gaara enleva lentement son t-shirt pour ne pas se faire mal. Sur son torse nu, on pouvait voir plusieurs ecchymoses bleues et une, sur son côté droit, était enflée et de la superficie d'un ballon de football. Ça devait être là où c'était fracturé… Hinata prit la glace qu'elle avait apportée et en enveloppa quelques morceaux dans une serviette qu'elle déposa doucement sur la plus grosse blessure du torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas de la douceur avec laquelle Hinata prenait soin de ses blessures…

« Je te fais pas trop mal?... »

« Non, ça va. »

« J'étais tellement inquiète… »

« Je sais, je suis désolé. »

« Et… comment vont ton frère et ta sœur? »

« Ils ont quitté la maison et le vieux con en a profité pour brûler leurs affaires et les mienne avec. »

« Oh non… Tu n'as plus rien? »

« Il me reste la chose la plus importante. »

« Ah oui? »

« Oui… »

Gaara regarda Hinata dans les yeux. Il s'avança doucement et l'embrassa, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'écarta d'elle et lui sourit.

« Toi… »

Hinata était vraiment émue par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Gaara l'approcha de lui et la serra doucement. C'était le seul contact dont il avait besoin présentement. Il s'étendit sur le lit et lui fit une place. La jeune fille se coucha à côté du jeune homme et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un long moment. Hinata caressait doucement la peau nue du jeune homme qui frissonnait.

« Tu as froid?... »

« Un peu. »

« Attends… »

Hinata se leva et prit la couverture qui était tombée au pied de son lit et couvrit Gaara. Elle se glissa auprès de lui, sous la couverture. Il reprirent leurs caresses, tout en s'embrassant lentement et doucement. Le jeune homme glissa tendrement sa langue contre celle de la jeune Hyuuga, qui lui répondit aussitôt. Ils s'engagèrent dans une sorte de danse douce et timide, jouant avec la langue de l'autre. Gaara souleva doucement le chandail d'Hinata et caressa la peau pâle de son dos du bout des doigts. Il suivait ses courbes, passant de ses hanches à ses épaules, puis redescendant sur sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune fille frissonnait de plaisir sous l'étreinte amoureuse du jeune homme. La peau nue de leurs ventres se touchait, doux contact apprécié par les deux jeunes amoureux.

La jeune femme s'éloigna légèrement de Gaara, sans pour autant que leurs bouche ne se quittent et passa doucement une main sur la poitrine imberbe du jeune homme. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir, un peu surpris de cette caresse, sans pour autant la détester. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait détendu et il n'avait pas peur de s'abandonner à la jeune fille en face de lui, sachant que jamais elle ne lui ferait mal.

Leur douce étreinte dura encore un bon moment puis, posant son front sur celui de Gaara, Hinata fut la première à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?… »

« Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et porter plainte. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi… Je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. »

« Je vais t'aider avec plaisir… Et je vais parler à mon père pour savoir si tu peux rester un bout de temps ici, étant donné que tu n'as plus rien et qu'évidemment, tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas. »

« Merci… je n'en reviens toujours pas de tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis le début. »

« Ça c'est parce que je t'aime… »

Gaara sourit à la jeune femme près de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de chuchoter un « Moi aussi… » presque inaudible.

« Je suis épuisé. »

« Moi aussi… »

« Je crois que je vais aller dans la chambre d'amis pour la nuit. »

« Non…reste… »

« T'es sûre? »

« Oui… je veux dormir auprès de toi… »

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau. Hinata se leva et alla mettre son pyjama à la salle de bain. Elle était vêtue d'un petit ensemble en coton composé d'un short court et d'une camisole, tous les deux roses. Gaara en profita pour enlever son pantalon et se recoucha, en boxer, sous les couvertures. La jeune fille vient le rejoindre et se coucha dos à lui. Ce dernier se colla sur elle et passa un bras autours de sa taille. Il déposa un doux baiser dans son cou avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Avant de s'endormir, Hinata releva un peu sa camisole afin d'exposer son dos. Ils s'endormirent couchés en cuillère, la le dos nu de la jeune femme appuyé contre le torse exposé de Gaara.

* * *

_Voilà! C'est mieux n'est-ce pas? J'avais écrit le chapitre précédent pour pouvoir montrer Gaara vulnérable dans celui-ci. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Merci pour vos commentaires!_


	12. C'est lundi!

C'est Gaara qui se réveilla en premier ce matin là. Son bras était engourdi dû à la tête d'Hinata posée dessus. Il caressa doucement le dos de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper quelques soupirs et grognements dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait si bien au chaud sous les couvertures avec Gaara qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger un seul orteil. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil. Elle regarda ensuite le réveil matin posé sur sa table de chevet et vit qu'il affichait 6h30. Il restait une heure et demi avant le début des cours. Ils pourraient donc déjeuner tranquillement et marcher ensemble pour se rendre au collège. Hinata se leva (non sans regrets) et s'étira dans la lumière du soleil matinal. Gaara la regardait bouger telle une féline dans les rayons lumineux. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il était littéralement fixé sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien. J'te trouve juste belle. »

Hinata rougit de ce compliment puis partit prendre une douche. Elle rejoignit le jeune homme en bas qui avait déjà commencé à déjeuner avec Hiashi. Elle fut un peu surprise de les voir ensemble (surtout qu'elle croyait que son père ne rentrait que cet après-midi) et surtout de les entendre discuter. Hiashi se tourna vers sa fille qui venait de s'asseoir à la table, un bol de céréales à la main.

« Hinata, Gaara m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé chez lui. »

« C'est horrible hein? »

« En effet. Je lui offre le logis et la nourriture pour le temps qu'il faudra mais il devra se trouver un emploi et payer pension dès qu'il sera remis de ses blessures. »

« Mais… »

« Non ça va Hinata. Moi et ton père on en a déjà discuté et c'est juste normal. On a déjà fixé le prix et c'est correct. C'est déjà moins cher qu'un appart pour le moment. »

« Ouin… Merci papa… »

Hanabi qui s'était jointe à eux fut mise au courant des dernières nouvelles.

« Vous allez quand même pas dormir dans la même chambre! »

« C'est vrai. Merci Hanabi. Une autre condition sera que Gaara devra dormir dans sa propre chambre et qu'il devra aider aux tâches ménagères. »

« D'accord papa… »

« Pas de problème M. Hyuuga. »

« Appelle-moi Hiashi. »

« D'accord, Hiashi. »

Le reste du déjeuner se fit en silence et bientôt, chacun partit de leur côté : Hiashi au travail, Hanabi à l'arrêt d'autobus et Gaara et Hinata, en route pour le collège. Comme convenu, le jeune couple agirait comme s'il n'en était pas un à l'école. Néanmoins, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble et plusieurs chuchotements se firent entendre. En effet, les étudiants étaient tellement habitués de les voir seuls, chacun de leur côté alors de les voir ensemble…

Gaara partit vers son cours de chimie alors qu'Hinata s'installait dans sa classe de français. Elle se sentait un peu observée mais n'y porta pas attention. La première partie du cours se déroula comme à l'habitude : ennuyeux à mort.

À la première pause, Sakura et Ino allèrent rejoindre la jeune fille, toujours assise à son bureau. Elles s'assirent en face de la jeune Hyuuga, un sourire étrange au visage. Sakura prit la parole.

« Alors Hinata, comment ça va? »

« Euh…bien pourquoi? »

« C'est étrange dit donc, que tu arrives avec Gaara Sabaku à l'école. »

« C'est vrai ça Hinata, des rumeurs courent à ton sujet. »

« Et nous, on ne les croient pas, pas vrai Ino? »

« C'est vrai. Mais on commence à douter… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous? »

« A-absolument rien. »

« Tu en es sûre, je sens que tu nous caches quelque chose, pas vrai Sakura? »

« Si. Allez, crache le morceau Hyuuga! »

« Puisque je dis qu'il n'y a rien. »

« Pourquoi il dort chez toi alors? »

« Je l'héberge, c'est tout. »

« Ah bon! Et pourquoi donc? »

« C'est pas de vos affaires! »

« Tu vois Ino, je t'avais dit qu'il commençait à l'influencer. Elle crie maintenant. »

« Ah la ferme vous deux! »

« Et vulgaire en plus… Ou la la… »

Hinata se leva et sortit de la classe, furieuse. Les deux filles la suivirent jusque dans les toilettes des femmes.

« Ça sent le pas clair, Hyuuga. »

« Ouais, vous préparez un mauvais coup ou quoi? »

« Foutez-moi la paix. »

« Ou peut-être que tu es enceinte de lui! »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça? »

« Ha ha ha Ino, raconte pas des bêtises! Si Gaara n'a pas résisté à mon charme, je ne crois pas qu'il succomberait à elle! »

« Et si c'était le cas, Sakura? Tu serais verte de jalousie que je t'aille dépassé sur ce plan là? »

« Ah ah! Tu avoues! »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

« Pff… De toute façon, rêve pas en couleurs, Hinata. Ce mec-là n'est pas de ton calibre. Allez viens Ino, on a pas de temps à perdre avec une loser. »

Sakura et Ino laissèrent enfin Hinata tranquille. Cette dernière riait intérieurement de la fille aux cheveux roses. Ce qu'elle pouvait se penser le nombril du monde! Mais elle en faisait pitié. Tout ces faux amis et faux amours…juste du tape-à-l'œil.

Hinata rejoignit Gaara à l'heure du dîne et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« Non mais elle se pense vraiment bonne. Et comment elle peut savoir le type de fille que j'aime? »

« C'est qu'une idiote. »

« Et une pie. Si elle croit qu'on est pas ensemble, toute l'école le croira. Mais si c'est le contraire… »

« Et puis après, on a le droit d'être ensemble, non? »

« Je sais. »

« Je me fou de ce que les autres pensent. Surtout si ça vient de ragots racontés par Ino et Sakura. »

« J'aime juste pas que tout le monde se mêle de ma vie. »

« Je sais ça mais fait comme tu as toujours fait, ignore-les. »

« Je sais mais… je voudrais juste pas que les gens te détestent à cause de ma réputation. »

« Bah, ça changerais pas grand-chose. Personne m'aime ici de toute façon. »

« Si, y'a moi. »

Hinata sourit au jeune homme. Il était mignon quand il le voulait. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dîner, ils allèrent chacun dans leurs cours respectifs. Ils rentrèrent ensemble ce soir-là. Gaara fit quelque chose qui la surprit alors qu'ils sortaient de l'école. Il lui prit la main devant le regard noir de Sakura qui venait de prendre un coup dans sa stupide fierté. Hinata sourit intérieurement, pas seulement à cause de la réaction de Sakura, mais surtout car par ce geste, Gaara montrait aux autres qu'eux aussi, ils avaient le droit d'être heureux.


	13. Au boulot!

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Gaara était hébergé chez les Hyuuga. Ses blessures étaient complètements guéries et il était à la recherche d'un emploi depuis deux semaine environ, sans grand succès. Hinata avait décidé de l'aider dans sa recherche, trouvant que ça n'allait pas assez vite, et ils avaient déjà été voir à trois endroits aujourd'hui (vendredi). Les résultats ne semblaient pas très concluants puisque personne n'avait voulu garder le CV du jeune homme qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Ça marche pas! »

« Oui mais Gaara, essaie d'avoir l'air… Comment je dirais ça… euh… plus accueillant? »

« Hein? »

« Ton attitude Gaara. C'est pas en arrivant pour donner ton CV avec une face de bœuf qu'ils seront encouragés à t'engager… »

« … »

« Je dis pas ça pour te vexer! Mais… ça serait quoi de juste, sourire? »

Gaara regarda Hinata avec un air de « pour qui tu me prends » et passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges. Il soupira, exaspéré.

« Je sais ben mais, ça me tente pas plus qui faut de trouver une job. »

« Je sais… »

« C'est où la prochaine place à aller là? »

« C'est dans un motel. »

« Pour faire quoi? »

« Le ménage des chambres. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et dévisagea sa compagne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Non. »

« Quoi? »

« J'vais pas là. »

« Mais c'est un emploi comme un autre! »

« J'vais pas torcher les autres. »

« C'est payant au moins… »

« Et tu m'vois avec un tablier et un plumeau? »

Hinata éclata de rire. En effet, l'image était très amusante à imaginer (au moins le port de la jupe n'est pas obligatoire XD).

« C'est une job de filles en plus! »

« Ben non. »

« Si. Les hommes c'est pas fait pour le ménage. »

« Macho! »

La jeune femme pris Gaara par le bras et le tira vers le motel en question. Le jeune homme essayait de se freiner de tout son poids mais il réalisa vite qu'une femme décidée était difficile à arrêter.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Non. »

« Hinata. »

« Nan, pas question. Allez viens! La balayeuse te mangera pas! »

Gaara soupira et se résigna à laisser un CV lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée (de peine et de misère). Par contre, il n'allait pas sourire, ça non! Il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour ne pas être accepté là-bas. Ça serait la honte de sa vie!

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement presque inaudible alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la réception du motel. Une dame vêtue d'un tailleur rose parlait au téléphone derrière le comptoir. Elle semblait prendre des réservations ou quelque chose du genre. Gaara regarda Hinata d'un regard presque suppliant en espérant qu'elle changerait d'idée. Cette dernière lui sourit en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel. La dame en rose raccrocha le téléphone et s'adressa à Hinata.

« Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider? »

« Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a de la possibilité d'emploi ici présentement? »

« Oui justement, deux de nos femmes de chambres viennent de prendre leur congé maternité et il nous manque un cuisinier. Nous allions d'ailleurs poser une offre d'emploi sur la porte cet après-midi. »

« Ah parfait! »

« Vous voulez postuler pour quel poste? »

« En fait c'est pas moi, c'est mon ami ici qui cherche un emploi. »

La femme jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara qui la regardait, se tenant non-chalemment.

« Alors jeune homme, quel poste vous intéresserait? »

« Ben, cuisinier. »

« D'accord et vous avez de l'expérience? »

« Euh, non. »

« Désolé mais nous demandons un minimum de deux ans d'expérience en cuisine. »

« Ah. »

« Mais nous pouvons vous offrir un poste d'homme de chambre (ça fait bizarre à dire…). Nous en cherchons quatre et les postes doivent être comblés le plus rapidement possible car il y a une importante convention dans un mois et le motel sera rempli. Nous avons besoin de tout notre personnel. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'expérience non plus. »

Hinata, heureuse d'entendre la nouvelle, se tourna vers Gaara.

« Ça serait parfait non? »

« Si tu le dis… »

La dame de la réception sourit aux deux jeunes gens.

« Bien alors si vous êtes intéressé, laissez-moi votre curriculum vitae et nous vous rappellerons cette semaine pour commencer le training. »

Gaara posa le document requis sur le comptoir avant de sortir, suivit par Hinata. Il ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que la jeune femme à l'idée de travailler là-bas.

« Et voilà, tu t'es trouvé un emploi! »

« C'est pas encore sûr. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle te rappellerait pour un training. Ça veux dire qu tu es engagé! »

« Faut que je fasse l'affaire avant. »

« Mais tu seras parfais voyons. Y'a rien de bien compliqué à faire le ménage. »

« Je sais mais laisse-moi croire que j'ai encore une chance de m'en sortir. »

Hinata donna une petite tape « d'encouragement » dans le dos de Gaara qui lui fit un regard exaspéré. Ils rentrèrent, n'ayant plus rien à faire en ville.

Trois heures après qu'ils soient rentrés, le téléphone des Hyuuga sonna. Hinata alla répondre et elle cru reconnaître la voix de l'interlocutrice.

« Allo? »

« Bonjour, ici Emi Takahashi, secrétaire du motel Kanoha. J'appelle pour monsieur Gaara Sabaku au sujet de l'emploi pour lequel il a postulé. »

« Oui, un instant s'il vous plaît. »

Hinata tendit le téléphone au jeune homme assis près d'elle sur le sofa.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est la dame du motel où on est allé ce matin! »

« Génial. »

Gaara prit le combiné et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Oui? »

« Bonjour Gaara. Je vous appelle au sujet de l'emploi pour lequel vous avez postulé. »

« Oui? »

« Nous avons retenu votre candidature et nous vous attendons lundi à 17h00 à l'entrée principale du motel pour votre premier jour de training. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

« Alors à lundi. »

« C'est ça, à lundi. »

Hinata, qui était partie à la salle de bain lors de la conversation, arriva dans le salon et trouva le jeune homme un peu déprimé.

« Tu n'as pas eu l'emploi… »

Gaara regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui puis soupira.

« Oui, je l'ai eu. Malheureusement… »

Hinata sauta de joie puis se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme et l'embrassa, comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure nouvelle au monde. Ce dernier n'en était pas aussi convaincu…


	14. Première journée

« Gaara, dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard! »

« Mouais… »

Gaara traîna des pieds jusqu'à la sortie de la maison de Hyuuga. Hinata l'attendait dehors en regardant sa montre et en tapant du pied. Non, il n'avait pas mais vraiment pas envie de sortir maintenant.

« Allez, il est 16h45! Il faut pas que tu arrives en retard à ta première journée de travail! »

« C'est pas de ma faute si on m'a poussé à l'accepter ce travail là. »

« Oh arrête avec ça. Tu me remercieras un jour! Je t'assure. »

« On verra ça. »

Le jeune homme se fit pratiquement pousser jusqu'au motel où il allait travailler. Il n'avait pas encore commencé que la façade en briques grises et le tapis mauve à l'entrée l'écœuraient déjà.

« Toi tu t'en vas faire quoi? »

« Quelques petites commissions, c'est tout. »

« Ah. »

« Je te rejoins à 9h et on marchera ensemble pour retourner à la maison. »

« Mouais, si tu veux. »

Hinata regarda encore une fois sa montre avant de donner un rapide baiser à Gaara. Elle s'éloigna en lui faisant signe de la main. Sur son visage se dessinait un large sourire. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du jeune homme. Ce dernier pénétra avec oh grand enthousiasme (alerte au sarcasme) dans ce lieu qu'il allait voir presque tous les jours pendant une durée encore indéterminée. Il soupira avant de se présenter à l'accueil où la dame en rose (qui était maintenant en bleu poudre) qu'il avait rencontré l'autre jour lui avait donné rendez-vous. La dame lui indiqua de se présenter au premier bureau à gauche, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il cogna à la porte et une voix féminine lui dit d'entrer. Gaara ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau de la gérante du motel. À ses côtés, il y avait une femme dans la cinquantaine avancée dans un uniforme vert.

« Bonjour Gaara! Pile à l'heure! »

« Bonjour. »

« Je te présente Aya. C'est elle qui te donnera ton training ce soir. Pour l'instant, va te changer dans la salle de bain et met ton uniforme. C'est la porte juste à côté. »

La gérante tendit un uniforme vert à Gaara (non, pas comme celui de Lee) qui le prit et partit se changer. Dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme fit une moue exaspérée en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. L'uniforme en question consistait en un pantalon trop serré au goût du jeune homme, vert forêt évidemment. Une chemise de la même couleur boutonnée jusqu'au cou était la deuxième pièce de ce qu'ils appelaient là-bas, uniforme. Enfin, un tablier noir noué au cou et à la taille venait compléter le tout.

« J'ai l'air ridicule. On dirait que c'est Noël avec mes cheveux en plus! Dans quoi j'me suis embarqué moi… »

Gaara retourna dans le bureau de la gérante où Aya l'attendait. Ils partirent ensuite vers le sixième étage pour nettoyer les premières chambres.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville Hinata réfléchissait, sirotant un bon café…

« Je me demande de quoi à l'air Gaara… Il doit être mignon en uniforme! Je suis sûre qu'il ressemble à un major d'homme. J'espère que ça se passe bien pour lui… »

La jeune femme paya son café et sortit du restaurant.

« Bon! Je fais quoi maintenant? Ah oui c'est vrai, le centre d'achat est maintenant ouvert jusqu'à 9h00 tous les soirs depuis quelques jours. Je vais en profiter! »

Dans le motel Konoha, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges était présentement initié aux rudiments du ménage. Armé d'un plumeau, il devait épousseter les bureaux d'une des plus belles chambres du motel. Il était supervisé par Aya qui en profitait pour prendre un petit congé. Elle lui montra ensuite comment faire le lit et il entreprit donc cette tâche oh combien palpitante. Alors qu'il prit le premier drap qui était par terre afin de le jeter au lavage, un truc froid et gélatineux rencontra sa main gauche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Retournant le drap pour voir ce qui causait cette sensation non moins désagréable, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…

« Oh merde! »

Aya, un peu surprise de la réplique du jeune homme qui était resté silencieux depuis le début, se retourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaara? »

« Y'a un…condom dans le drap… utilisé en plus! »

« Ouais ça arrive parfois. On est dans un motel, oublie pas. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais tu crois si tu venais passer la nuit ici avec ta copine? »

Gaara détourna le regard à cette pensée, immobile avec le drap toujours dans les bras, une étrange sensation le ramena à la réalité.

« Ah non! Ça me coule dessus là! Eurk… »

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, Hinata contemplait son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était dans sa boutique préférée et essayait une tonne de vêtements juste pour s'amuser. Si elle trouvait quelque chose de très intéressant, elle l'achèterait probablement. Elle tournoya dans la cabine d'essayage et fit plusieurs expressions faciales, tantôt une moue sexy, tantôt un regard ravageur. Elle portait une petite robe noire à bretelles très fines qui épousait ses formes à merveille. Elle était plutôt courte et légèrement décolletée. Le dos était fait en un « V » plongeant, exposant sa peau pâle.

« Mouais c'est pas mal du tout ça! Je suis plutôt sexy là-dedans. Gaara va en baver… »

Pendant ce temps, Gaara vivait son pire cauchemar. Il était à peine entré dans la salle de bain d'une chambre du quatrième étage que l'odeur le frappa au nez.

« Allez, maintenant, va laver la toilette avec ce produit. »

« Vous êtes quand-même pas sérieuse? »

« Ça fait partit de la job mon gars! Et je suis si heureuse de pas avoir à le faire aujourd'hui! »

Le jeune homme soupira tout en s'approchant de l'objet repoussant. Un rictus se dessinait sur son visage et il avait les yeux mi-clos, comme si cela allait le protéger de ce qu'il voyait.

« Non mais c'est pas humain ça. Qui peut bien manquer de mire à ce point là… »

Se promettant intérieurement qu'il allait tuer la personne qui était passée par ici, il s'agenouilla avec précaution près de la toilette en porcelaine maintenant plus très blanche. Il jeta presque la totalité du contenu de la bouteille de détergeant dans l'eau sous le regard exaspéré d'Aya et en versa un peu sur le couvercle afin de déloger…enfin, je vous épargne les détails. Il prit la brosse avec un manche vraiment trop petit à son goût et frotta, frotta, frotta…

Pas très loin de là, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau riait aux éclats dans une salle de cinéma. Ayant encore deux heures à tuer en attendant Gaara, Hinata avait décidé d'aller voir une comédie. Elle avait tant rit qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Quand le film fut terminé, elle décida qu'il était temps d'aller attendre son copain à son travail. Elle se rendit là en sautillant presque, impatiente de savoir comment s'était passé le premier quart de travail du jeune homme.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps puisque Gaara sortit dix minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé. Hinata s'approcha de lui et lui fit un câlin avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Alors Gaara, comment ça s'est passé? »

« Sans commentaires. Je remet plus jamais les pied là. »

« Ah! Si bien que ça? »

« … »

« Mais voyons, ça devait pas être si terrible. »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit. »

« Ben raconte! »

« Oublie ça. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer et oublier ça au plus vite. »

« Allez, s'il te plait… »

« Je te dit trois mots : uniforme vert, condom et toilette poisseuse. Voilà. Maintenant le sujet est clos. »

Hinata soupira. Elle glissa son bras sous celui de Gaara et ils se dirigèrent en direction de la maison des Hyuuga. Ils se couchèrent tôt, lui étant épuisé de sa journée de travail et elle, fatiguée d'avoir magasiner et d'avoir tant rit au cinéma…


	15. Je t'aime

_Bonjour à tous! Je voulais vous dire merci encore pour tous les reviews que vous m'envoyez! Je voulais vous dire que je vais poster un petit peu moins souvent car je suis en plein déménagement, donc prise sous une pile de boîtes pleines! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court et il n'y a pas grand chose qui se passe mais j'avais en tête d'écrire deux chapitres ce soir sauf qu'il est tard et j'ai les deux yeux dans le même trou! Ce chapitre est plus une introduction pour le chapitre 16, que j'ai vraiment très très hâte d'écrire!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant deux mois que Gaara travaillait au motel Konoha. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas son travail, il était très bien payé et avait quelques privilèges. L'un d'eux était qu'il pouvait louer une chambre dans le motel pour la moitié du prix. Cela l'arrangeait puisqu'il avait envie de faire une surprise à Hinata. Demain (samedi), ça fera exactement trois mois qu'il était en couple avec cette dernière. Il l'aimait, il en était complètement sûr maintenant. Sa vie avait changée au contact de cette jeune femme. Elle ensoleillait ses journées et savait comment le pousser à agir. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui dire sa façon de penser et il adorait ça puisque personne, mis à part sont père adoptif, ne l'avait confronté dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, les poings sur les hanches, une expression sérieuse dessinée sur son visage et qu'elle prononçait son nom sèchement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui la mettait encore plus en colère.

Avec Hinata, Gaara avait découvert des côtés de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant. Par exemple, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi tendre dans les moments d'intimités, n'en ayant jamais vraiment vécu dans le passé. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait eu besoin de sa présence et de son toucher jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La jeune femme lui disait souvent qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Elle disait aussi adorer sa voix grave et douce car elle la réconfortait. Tant d'attentions simples et agréables, choses qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir possibles un jour.

Afin de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et pour la remercier de tout cela, Gaara avait décidé de louer la plus belle suite du motel. Il avait pu la payer grâce à l'argent reçu de son faux père en compensation. En effet, après avoir porté plainte, supporté par Hinata, Gaara avait réussi à faire payer ce dernier. Tatsuro avait été jugé en cours il y a à peine deux semaines et avait été condamné à un an de prison et à une amende de 600 000$ à verser en parts égales entre ses trois enfants adoptifs. Ainsi, Gaara, Kankuro et Temari allaient chacun recevoir 200 000$ en plusieurs versements. Son frère et sa sœur pourraient maintenant vivre sans soucis en appartement. Pour sa part, Gaara devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de son argent. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt se trouver un appartement car il ne pouvait pas demeurer éternellement chez les Hyuuga. Mais une chose le rendait vraiment heureux c'est temps-ci : grâce à l'argent qu'il recevrait chaque mois (4000$ par mois pendant un peu plus de quatre ans), il pourrait se permettre de ne pas travailler pendant ses études et les vacances d'été (qui commençaient d'ailleurs lundi prochain). Il ne lui restait maintenant qu'une semaine à travailler au motel.

Gaara termina ses tâches et partit rejoindre Hinata chez elle. Étrangement, ils arrivèrent en même temps à la maison.

« Salut! »

« Salut. »

« T'as fini ta journée de travail? C'est génial ça! Je croyais que tu travaillais plus tard ce soir. »

« Non. J'étais supposé mais la fille que je devais remplacer a appelé pour dire qu'elle rentrait ce soir finalement. »

« On va pouvoir profiter de notre soirée! »

« Mouais. »

Hinata prit la main de Gaara dans la sienne et le traîna à l'intérieur. Comme à l'habitude, il n'y avait personne à la maison. La jeune fille monta à sa chambre, suivie du jeune homme. Ils s'assirent sur le lit.

« Gaara? »

« Hm? »

« C'est quoi qu'on va faire demain? »

« C'est une surprise, je te l'ai dit. »

« Je sais mais… je pourrais pas avoir un tout petit indice de rien du tout?… »

« Nan. »

« S'il te plait mon beau Gaara d'amour que j'aime beaucoup, à la folie, passionnément, énormément…et dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer parce que tu es si extraordinaire et si… »

« Arrête, ça sert à rien. »

Hinata regarda Gaara avec une moue triste. Elle battait l'air de ses grands cils noirs et le regardait d'une façon voulant dire « S'il te plait… ». Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à lui masser tendrement les épaules, déposant de temps à autres un doux baiser sur sa nuque, chose à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Elle passa ensuite devant lui et s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux, face à lui. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, lui laissant le temps et le loisir de goûter aux saveurs et délices de ce baiser. Ce dernier frissonnait légèrement au contact d'Hinata, qui soulevait maintenant son t-shirt noir afin de pouvoir lui caresser le torse. Gaara l'entoura de ses bras, la pressant doucement tout contre lui. Finalement, la jeune femme se recula et regarda Gaara dans les yeux.

« Alors? »

« Oublie ça. Tes techniques de torture douce me feront pas parler. »

« Ah zut. »

Hinata se releva pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de son amoureux.

« Je peux savoir comment je dois m'habiller au moins?… »

« Impressionne-moi, je te fais confiance. »

Gaara la regardait maintenant avec ce petit sourire familier qui voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Hinata, quant-à-elle, savait exactement ce qu'elle allait mettre pour cet événement : la robe noire qu'elle avait achetée il y a deux mois et qu'elle avait gardée pour une occasion spéciale. Pour être impressionné, il le sera…

Le jeune couple partit immédiatement après le souper pour aller voir un film au cinéma. Cependant, ils manquèrent une partie du film, trop occupés à s'embrasser dans la pénombre de la salle. Un peu plus tard, ils allèrent manger un morceau dans un café non loin du cinéma, puis ils rentrèrent.

Comme personne n'était là, ils en profitèrent pour dormir dans la même chambre. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à se cajoler et à s'embrasser tendrement. Tous les deux s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre, pensant à la journée qui les attendait demain.


	16. Une journée inoubliable

_Bonjour! Ce chapitre est tout spécialement dédié aux fans inconditionnelles (au féminin) de Gaara. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture!_

_Crazy Sadowmoon_

_

* * *

_

Ce matin, Hinata fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage. Elle inspira profondément et se grisa de l'odeur de Gaara, couché auprès d'elle. Elle adorait son odeur légèrement sucrée et épicée à la fois. C'était étrange puisqu'il ne portait jamais de parfum.

La jeune femme parcourrait du regard le corps de Gaara. Couvert seulement d'un boxer noir, elle pouvait le contempler à sa guise. Sa peau paraissait dorée dans la lumière matinale et ses cheveux, encore plus flamboyants qu'à l'habitude. Elle adorait tout particulièrement son ventre, légèrement musclé et imberbe. Du bout des doigts, elle parcouru doucement ses abdominaux, tirant un léger soupir du dormeur. Elle remonta ensuite jusqu'à ses épaules, larges et puissantes. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté, dos à elle, sans toutefois se réveiller. Elle glissa sa main sur la peau parfaite de son dos musclé. Elle était si chaude et douce… Hinata caressait maintenant le bas de son dos, ce qui fit frissonner Gaara. Coquine, elle glissa lentement sa main sur les fesses rondes et fermes du jeune homme. Ce dernier ouvrit à demi les yeux et sourit.

« Hmmm… »

« Tu es réveillé? »

« Mhm…arrête pas… »

Hinata rit et continua ses caresses tendres. Elle glissa sa main sous le tissu et la promena doucement sur la peau chaude de ses fesses. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit soupir, appréciant son toucher.

Gaara se retourna vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, caressant sa soyeuse chevelure rouge et collant son corps le plus possible contre le sien. Le jeune homme entreprit de lui donner les mêmes caresses et Hinata ne résista pas, se laissant envahir par la douceur de ses mains. Le jeune homme se recula et plongea son regard vert dans celui de la jeune femme. Depuis quelques temps, elle y avait remarqué un éclat différent, comme si quelque chose dans son cœur avait changé. Gaara déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

« Il va falloir que tu me réveilles plus souvent comme ça. »

Hinata rougit légèrement. Bien que sa gêne était beaucoup moindre depuis les deux derniers mois, elle était toujours un peu timide dans les moments d'intimité, surtout lorsqu'ils en parlaient. La jeune Hyuuga enroulait maintenant des mèches des cheveux couleur feu de Gaara autours de ses doigts, comme pour se donner une contenance. Elle lui sourit, les joues toujours rosées.

« J'ai hâte à ce soir… »

« Mouais moi aussi. »

« Et j'ai aussi une surprise pour toi. »

« Ah oui? »

« Oui mais te ne le sauras pas avant ce soir. En fait, la soirée commence à quelle heure? »

« Pour le souper. Mais pour le moment, j'ai quelques courses à faire. »

« Maintenant? »

« Non mais dans pas long. Par exemple, je te réserves plusieurs surprises. Et tu devrais tu lever là. »

« Pourquoi? Il est encore tôt… »

Gaara se retourna et attrapa son pantalon qui était sur le sol. Il sortit de sa poche un billet et le tendit à Hinata. Celle-ci y jeta un coup d'œil avec un regard interrogateur avant que son visage ne s'illumine et qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur ses minces lèvres.

« Oh mon dieu t'as pas fait ça! »

« Si. »

« Ça fait des mois que j'en rêve! Une journée dans un centre de thalassothérapie! Mais ça a dû te coûter une petite fortune! »

« Pas tant que ça. Je veux que tu profites de ta journée et que tu me reviennes en forme et resplendissante ce soir. »

Hinata serra très fort son copain dans ses bras, puis sauta presque en dehors du lit pour aller se préparer. Une heure plus tard, elle quittait la maison pour se rendre au centre. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être!

Gaara, de son côté, allait profiter de ce moment de solitude pour faire les préparatifs pour ce soir. Il alla à l'épicerie pour acheter ce qu'il lui manquait pour le souper. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait cuisiner pour quelqu'un. Il détestait tant faire à manger qu'il pourrait manger de la pizza tous les jours que ça ne lui dérangerait pas.

De retours chez les Hyuuga, Gaara se mit au travail. Il fit cuire le poulet et prépara une salade verte. Il mit ensuite le dessert à cuire. Tout fut prêt juste à temps pour le retours d'une Hinata revigorée.

« Je suis là! »

« Hinata, viens pas dans la cuisine! Tu peux monter te préparer si tu veux. »

« D'accord! »

La jeune femme monta à sa chambre, fébrile. Elle ouvrit son garde-robe et sortit sa petite robe noire. Elle fila prendre une douche avant de la revêtir. Elle mit ses plus beau dessous (juste au cas où, on sait jamais…) et enfila la fameuse robe. Elle remonta ses cheveux derrière sa tête à l'aide de pinces. Elle laissa quelques mèches retomber sur ses épaules et autour de son visage, puis les frisa. Elle se maquilla légèrement, faisant ressortir ses atouts naturels. Hinata déposa un peu de poudre brillante au creux de son décolleté et sur ses épaules. Elle mit un collier retombant à merveille sur sa poitrine, ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles en argent et une chaînette de cheville. Elle vaporisa un peu de son parfum préféré dans son cou et voilà, elle était prête.

Pendant ce temps, ayant terminé de préparer le repas, Gaara monta à son tours prendre une douche puis il s'engouffra dans la chambre d'amis pour se changer. Il revêtit un pantalon noir propre et une chemise de la même couleur. Il peigna ses cheveux et se rasa, laissant la peau de son visage parfaitement lisse.

Il passa ensuite à la chambre d'Hinata pour lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait descendre. Il cogna légèrement à sa porte.

« Hinata? »

« Oui? »

« Tu peux descendre, le souper est servit. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, dévoilant sa surprise à Gaara. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue d'Hinata. Il avait la bouche un peu entre-ouverte mais il se ressaisit vite, se secouant la tête.

« Alors là, je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu pouvais être aussi belle Hinata…Ça dépasse mon imagination. »

Hinata rougit de ce compliment. Elle le regarda et lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui fit craquer le jeune homme.

« M-merci Gaara… Tu es vraiment beau toi aussi… »

Gaara se contenta de sourire à la jeune femme avant de lui tendre son bras, l'invitant à le suivre. Ils descendirent à la cuisine où Hinata fut émerveillée. La table était décorée d'une nappe et de chandelles. De chaque côté de sa chaise étaient accrochées des fleurs roses et blanches. Un doux fumet s'élevait des plats reposants sur la cuisinière et embaumait la pièce.

Le jeune homme tira la chaise d'Hinata et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il servit ensuite le repas et ils mangèrent à la lueur des chandelles. Le repas fut suivit du dessert qu'Hinata apprécia tout particulièrement. Elle était impressionnée par tout ce que Gaara avait fait pour elle aujourd'hui. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il avait louer la suite de son motel et qu'ils allaient y passer la nuit.

« T'es sérieux! »

« Oui. »

« Mais t'es fou! C'est beaucoup trop! »

« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi Hinata… »

La jeune femme embrassa passionnément Gaara en guise de remerciements. Plus tard, ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre au motel. Le jeune homme la devança et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre avec la clé qu'il avait été chercher cet après-midi. Hinata passa devant lui et pénétra dans la chambre. C'était magnifique. Un lit énorme était placé au centre de la pièce. À gauche, il y avait un bain tourbillon avec une vingtaine de chandelles allumées autour. À droite se dressaient d'immenses fauteuils ainsi qu'une table basse ornée de multiples friandises. Une grande fenêtre avec balcon était juste à côté, donnant vue sur la ville presque endormie.

« Gaara c'est… extraordinaire… »

Gaara referma la porte et tendit sa main à la jeune femme en souriant. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des sofas et le jeune homme servit un verre de boisson aux fruits à sa douce Hinata. Il dégustèrent un peu les friandises blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme prit un des chocolats et le déposa doucement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui le goûta, les yeux fermés. Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu, dégustant à tour de rôle une friandise.

Gaara se leva et alla éteindre la lumière. La chambre n'étaient maintenant éclairée que par la lueur des chandelles disposées près du bain. Il tendit sa main à Hinata qui se leva et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune Hyuuga. Il se recula ensuite et contempla sa compagne, le cœur battant la chamade face à ce qu'il allait lui demander dans un moment.

« Hinata? »

« Oui?… »

« Est-ce que…tu aimerais qu'on prenne un bain tourbillon…ensemble? »

Hinata rougit violemment à la pensée de se retrouver complètement nue avec Gaara dans un bain à remous. Elle le regarda et prit une profonde inspiration.

« D-d'accord… »

« Tu es sûre? T'es pas obligée tu sais… »

« Non, j'aimerais vraiment ça… »

Gaara embrassa la jeune femme puis alla mettre un peu de musique douce. Ils dansèrent ensemble un moment, tentant de passer par-dessus la gêne qui les rongeait. Le jeune homme posa un regard doux sur Hinata.

« On y va maintenant? »

« O-oui… »

Le jeune homme retira doucement tous ses vêtements devant une Hinata rouge pivoine. Elle était incapable de le regarder, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il prit place dans le bain tourbillon et invita cette dernière à le rejoindre.

« N-ne me regarde pas… s'il te plait… »

Gaara fit une moue triste puis sourit en l'assurant qu'il ne la regarderait pas. Il ferma les yeux et Hinata retira ses vêtements, hésitant sur les derniers morceaux, puis sauta presque dans le bain afin d'être exposée le moins longtemps possible.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux là? »

« Euh…oui… »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et vit sa douce moitié rougissante pratiquement immergée sous l'eau. Il rit un peu, ne sachant pas si c'était à cause de la situation ou à cause de la nervosité. Il entreprit de caresser les épaules et le cou d'Hinata qui se détendit un peu plus. Gaara se glissa ensuite derrière elle et lui massa tendrement le dos, alternant entre les pressions et les caresses.

Lorsqu'elle fut capable de le regarder, la jeune femme se tourna vers son amoureux et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser devint vite passionné étant donné leur situation. Elle s'approcha davantage de lui, caressant le visage, les cheveux et le cou du jeune homme. Tout deux frissonnaient, un peu nerveux. Gaara laissa glisser ses mains des épaules d'Hinata jusqu'à ses fesses pour ensuite remonter par son dos. Il continua ce manège un moment, sans toutefois cesser de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Le bain étant terminé, le jeune couple s'enveloppa ensemble dans une douce serviette blanche. Ils se réchauffèrent mutuellement, pressant timidement leur corps contre l'autre. Hinata se leva et entraîna Gaara avec elle vers le lit.

« Viens avec moi Gaara… »

Ils s'étendirent sous les couvertures et continuèrent les caresses entreprises plus tôt dans le bain tourbillon. Leur étreinte devint de plus en plus passionnelle, entraînant le jeune couple dans un tourbillon de sensations et de soupirs. Bientôt, ils ne formèrent plus qu'un, tremblant à l'unisson sous les douces caresses. Leur passion dura un bon moment avant qu'ils ne s'endorment épuisés et comblés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si quelqu'un les voyait en ce moment, il pourrait apercevoir dans leur sommeil un léger sourire ineffaçable dessiné sur leurs lèvres.

* * *

_Alors? Je n'ai pas pu résister au léger lemon à la fin. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre de ma fic! Envoyez-moi des tonnes de reviews please! lol_


	17. Le lendemain

Gaara se réveilla ce matin-là, un peu perdu. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour réaliser où il était et ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée et regarda Hinata encore endormie sous les couvertures. Ils s'étaient endormis immédiatement après la merveilleuse soirée passée ensemble. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas eu le temps de remettre leurs vêtements.

Gaara regardait le corps nu de la jeune femme couchée près de lui. Elle était tellement belle… Il ne pu résister à l'envie de caresser le dos de sa douce moitié qui se réveilla doucement à ce contact.

« Salut Hinata. »

« Salut… »

« Comment ça va ce matin? »

« Mmm bien… »

Soudain, la jeune femme rougit violemment et essaya de se cacher de Gaara. Ce dernier cru comprendre pourquoi mais il préféra s'en assurer.

« Tu es belle quand tu rougis. »

« M-merci… »

« Pourquoi tu es si gênée? »

« Euh…T-tu sais bien…h-hier on a… »

« Fait l'amour? »

Hinata sursauta à ces mots. Bien qu'elle avait apprécié l'expérience, elle n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassée de toute sa vie, peut-être mis à part la journée où elle avait perdu son paréo dans un grand magasin et qu'elle s'était retrouvée en petite culotte devant environ 30 personnes. Mais bon, la situation était différente ce matin. La veille, elle avait donné son corps à la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Il avait été si doux avec elle… La voix de Gaara la tira de ses pensées.

« Hinata… »

« O-oui?… »

« Le regrettes-tu? Ce qui s'est passé… »

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu par cette question. Bien sûr que non elle ne le regrettait pas! Elle en avait eu envie après tout. Et puis le souvenir de ses touchers et de son regard… Son visage souriant alors qu'ils pressaient leurs corps l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte interminable… Et les petits soupirs satisfaits qu'il poussait, les yeux mi-clos alors que l'acte s'intensifiait… Non, elle ne regrettait rien.

« Non. Bien sûr que non… »

Gaara fut soulagé de l'entendre. En fait, il avait eu un peu peur lors de son silence tout à l'heure. Elle ne le regrettait pas…et lui non plus. Ce souvenir, il le garderait toute sa vie. Cependant, une question se glissa dans son esprit.

« Hinata? »

« Oui?… »

« Je…euh je t'ai tu fais mal?… »

« Ben…un peu, c'est sûr mais…après un bout…c'était pas si atroce. »

Gaara prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête. Il la berçait doucement, assis dans le lit. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment puis ils se préparèrent à partir.

De retour chez elle, Hinata n'osa pas regarder son père ni sa sœur en entrant, tandis que Gaara lança un « Salut » nonchalant. Hanabi, qui avait remarqué le manège de sa sœur, se planta droit devant elle.

« Pousse-toi Hanabi. »

« Nan! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé! »

« D-de quoi tu parles? »

« Ah Hinata, tu rougis! »

« Et? Ça veut rien dire… »

La cadette Hyuuga regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux avec défi. Hinata tenta de la contourner pour monter à sa chambre, sans succès.

« Vous l'avez fait hein? »

Hinata ne pu répondre à cette question. Sous le regard accusateur de son père (du moins elle l'imaginait car elle était dos à lui), elle ne pouvait pas vraiment révéler la vérité. Gaara prit la défense de la jeune femme.

« Et si c'était le cas, Hanabi, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait? »

« Ben…euh…ah ah! Tu avoues! Je le savais! »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hiashi décida d'intervenir. Il se tourna vers Hinata qui le regardait maintenant.

« Bon assez Hanabi. Toi, jeune fille il faut que je te parle. »

Hinata voulait devenir invisible. Ils auraient pas pu se mêler de leurs affaires non? C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça… La jeune femme suivit son père jusqu'à son bureau alors que Gaara montait dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit face à Hiashi qui lui offrit du thé. Elle en prit volontiers une tasse qu'elle ne pouvait quitter du regard, tant elle était mal à l'aise. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille et remarqua qu'elle était rouge tomate.

« Hinata. »

« O-oui?… »

« Que s'est-il passé hier? Et où as-tu dormi? »

« D-dans une chambre…de motel. »

« Ah. »

« Gaara voulait me faire une surprise… »

« Je vois. Et vous avez fait ce que je crois? »

« Euh… c'est que… je ne veux pas être ingrate mais euh… ça ne te…regarde pas vraiment… »

« Vous vous êtes protégés au moins? »

« Mais papa, pour qui tu me prends… tu sais que je prends pas de risque pour rien… »

« Bien. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais de te mettre enceinte. Je ne veux pas que tu reproduises les erreurs de ta mère et moi. »

Hinata fut blessée par le commentaire de son père. En effet, sa mère était tombée enceinte d'elle à son âge. Mais chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet de sa naissance, son père parlait toujours d'erreur… À croire qu'il regrettait qu'elle soit au monde. Et puis, elle n'avait pas demandé d'apparaître par « accident ». Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées noires.

« Je peux y aller maintenant?… »

« Oui. Mais rappelle-toi, fait très attention. Un imprévu est vite arrivé. »

« Je sais ça… »

Hinata sortit du bureau de son père. Elle avait eu chaud! Elle était sûre qu'il allait l'engueuler. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Elle monta rejoindre Gaara qui était étendu sur son lit, regardant le plafond et elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec son père.

« T'inquiète pas Hinata, ça arrivera pas. »

« Je sais, mais faut encore le convaincre, lui. »

« Bof, c'est pas vraiment important. »

« Ouais…t'as peut-être raison… »

« Non. J'ai raison. »

Gaara regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire rassurant. Celle-ci l'embrassa tendrement. Tout à coup, elle entendit son père l'appeler. Soupirant, elle descendit voir ce qu'il voulait.

« Hinata, je veux que toi et Gaara faites le ménage de vos chambres. Ton cousin Neji s'en vient demain matin nous rendre visite pour quelques jours. »

« Neji? »

« Oui. Et je ne veux pas que tu dormes avec Gaara alors Neji dormira dans ta chambre et toi tu iras dans celle d'Hanabi pour le temps qu'il sera là. »

Hanabi, ayant entendu cela, réagit rapidement.

« Je ne veux pas être avec elle pour une semaine! »

« Hanabi, tu partageras ta chambre avec ta sœur, que ça te plaise ou non. »

« Tu pourrais faire dormir Neji et Gaara dans la même chambre! »

« Fin de la discussion Hanabi. »

« Arg! »

La jeune femme partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte (ah les pré-adolescentes!). Hiashi n'y porta pas attention.

« Alors, c'est compris Hinata? »

« Oui oui. »

La jeune femme partit faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. Bien qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement l'idée de devoir dormir dans la même chambre que sa peste de sœur, elle adorait son cousin et s'ennuyait de lui depuis qu'il était partit étudier en Hongrie. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le voir et surtout, de lui présenter Gaara. En espérant qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux…


	18. Neji

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Hinata, qui était maintenant en vacances scolaires, se précipita vers la porte d'entrée où quelqu'un cognait. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir pour apercevoir son cousin Neji, plus rayonnant que jamais.

« Neji! »

« Ah Hinata! Ça va? »

« Oui oui bien sûr! Et, comment s'est passé ton voyage? »

« Bah, j'ai eu un peu le mal de l'air mais ça va. »

La jeune femme laissa entrer son cousin et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle le débarrassa de ses bagages et alla les porter dans sa chambre, là où il dormirait. Elle redescendit en trombe et vit que son cousin discutait maintenant avec sa sœur.

« Hanabi! C'est fou ce que tu as grandit! »

« Je sais! Je vais être bientôt plus grande que toi! »

Neji sourit et ébouriffa la tête de sa cousine d'une main.

« Il te manque encore 30cm pour ça mais on verra bien. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs se tourna vers Hinata qui était maintenant à côté de lui.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais un copain dans ta dernière lettre. Il habite toujours ici? »

« Euh…o-oui mais là il travaille jusqu'à 21h… »

« Tu vas me le présenter? »

« Oui. »

Hiashi se joignit bientôt à la conversation et les quatre Hyuuga s'assirent dans le salon et discutèrent pendant une bonne heure de tout et de rien, donnant des nouvelles à Neji et vice-versa. Bien qu'il était son cousin, Hinata avait toujours trouvé que le jeune homme était beau. Il avait une espèce de grâce indescriptible dans ses mouvements, comme tous les membres de sa famille d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux brun foncés avaient allongés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et contrastaient vraiment avec ses yeux clairs et sa peau pâle. Il était assez grand, un mètre quatre-vingt environ, et son corps était élancé. Sa voix était étonnamment douce, bien que grave. Il avait toujours été premier de classe et c'était encore le cas d'après ce qu'il disait, et ce même s'il étudiait dans une langue étrangère. Il avait du talent dans tout ce qu'il faisait, bref une perle rare.

Plus tard, Hinata monta à sa chambre suivie de Neji afin de l'aider à s'installer. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors elle décida de se lancer.

« N-Neji? »

« Hm? »

« Je me demandais…tu t'es trouvé une copine en Hongrie? »

« Ah oui je t'en avais pas parler! Et bien oui, j'ai une copine. »

« C'est génial ça! Elle s'appelle comment? »

« Tenten. C'est une fille extraordinaire, je l'adore. »

« C'est une hongroise? »

« Non, elle vient de Chine (1). »

« Oh! C'est tout un mélange de cultures ça! »

Neji sourit à sa cousine.

« Je sais. Mais je l'aime… »

« Ah je te crois! »

Alors qu'ils continuaient de placer les affaires du jeune homme, le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit légèrement. Il semblait triste et préoccupé à la fois. C'était étrange comme expression, et pas du tout lui.

« Euh…Neji? Ça va? »

« Ouais, j'imagine que oui… »

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…Si y'a quelque chose qui va pas…je suis là. »

« Je sais Hinata. Merci beaucoup… Mais si je t'en parle, tu me promets que tu n'en parleras à personne? C'est très important. »

« Promis. »

Neji soupira puis le gratta la tête. Il ne regardait pas Hinata et semblait très nerveux. Le cœur de la jeune fille commençait à s'emballer à force de voir son cousin normalement si calme et posé, aussi nerveux. Ça devait être grave…

« Alors?...J-je t'écoutes… »

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Elle posa une main sur son bras, comme pour lui donner le courage de parler. Neji posa son regard sur elle.

« Il…y a un problème… »

« Quoi? Avec Tenten? »

« Oui… enfin, entre elle et moi… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?... »

« Ben, tu sais…je sais pas comment dire ça… ne dis rien ok? »

« Promis. Je t'écoute…Allez. »

« Alors euh… on s'est plutôt rapproché depuis quelques mois, enfin… physiquement si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Les joues d'Hinata rosirent à ces mots. Oh oui elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait, surtout depuis cette fin de semaine…

« O-oui je comprends… »

« Bon, ok. »

« Et… qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal? Je veux dire, c'est normal…après tout moi et Gaara enfin… tu vois… »

« Oh je ne le savais pas ça! Vous l'avez fait? »

« Euh…o-oui… mais c'est quoi le problème avec toi?... C'est pas la première fille pour toi…enfin… »

« Oui je sais ça et c'est correct de ce côté-là mais…elle… »

« Elle a pas aimé?... »

« Non c'est pas ça. Elle…est tombée…enceinte… »

« Hein! D-de toi? »

« Oui… malheureusement… mais c'est pas notre faute…elle prend la pilule mais elle avait été malade ce matin-là alors… »

« Oh. »

Hinata était plutôt mal à l'aise présentement. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire et elle avait tant de questions! Mais elle ne voulait pas être trop curieuse ou quoi que ce soit. Neji soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit.

« Non mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi? Et tu sais comment toute la famille est à propos de ça… »

« Je le sais ça… plus que tu le crois… »

« Quoi tu es enceinte aussi! »

« Non! Mais j'ai eu le droit à tout un discours de protège-toi, fait attention, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais s'il te mettait enceinte, et blablabla… »

« Ouais… »

« Alors…t-tu vas faire quoi?... »

« Elle ne veut pas se faire avorter, et je suis d'accord…le pire c'est juste de l'annoncer à la famille… C'est pour ça que je suis venu… Après tout, vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste depuis l'accident où mes parents sont morts… »

« Je sais… »

« Ouais… et je sens que Hiashi va me tuer! »

« Peut-être pas mais…il va flipper, ça c'est sûr…surtout qu'il m'a servi son petit discours hier… »

« Et merde… »

« Elle…est enceinte de combien de temps?... »

« 13 semaines… et on vient de le savoir, il y a 2 semaines… »

« Et sa famille?... »

« Elle est partie les voir pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. »

« Ah… »

Hinata serra son cousin, qui était de nouveau assis, dans ses bras, espérant lui faire du bien. Il était un peu comme son frère et tout ce qui le touchait la touchait aussi. Devenir père à 18ans… Ça devait être difficile…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 9h15.

« Tiens, Gaara est rentré. »

« Je vais enfin le rencontrer! »

« Oui mais je t'avertis, ne te fie pas aux apparences… Il a l'air dur et délinquant comme ça mais en fait, il est vraiment gentil. »

« Je te crois. Après tout, une Hyuuga telle que toi ne serais pas avec un type louche! »

Les deux cousins rirent de cette remarque puis se serrèrent une autre fois dans leurs bras avant de descendre pour aller à la rencontre de Gaara.

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas d'où vient Tenten exactement mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était différente des autres. C'est pourquoi elle sera chinoise pour les besoins de ma fic. 


	19. Le jour J

_Bonjour à tous! Déjà le 19e chapitre, ouf! Je suis pas mal inspirée ces jours-ci dit donc lol. Et…déjà on va toucher le 100e reviews Woohooo il faut fêter ça! Et aussi déjà plus de 20 000 mots alors ça c'est une première pour moi. Mais tout ça, c'est grâce à vous fidèles lecteurs! Si vous ne seriez pas intéressés, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais terminé ça là. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, encouragements et toutes vos belles idées! Allez, je vous fais un cadeau. Je vais faire un chapitre plus long cette fois, du moins je vais essayer. Et aussi, ma coloc est en train de dessiner Gaara et Hinata comme je les imagine dans ma fic et le résultat s'en vient pas mal. Si elle le termine un jour, je vais le scanner et vous mettre un lien vers où il sera, probablement deviantart, afin que vous puissiez le voir vous aussi. Enfin, place à l'histoire! Que va devenir Neji? Qui sais! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Nous étions lundi soir, 21h15. Gaara venait tout juste de rentrer de son travail, épuisé. Aussitôt entré à l'intérieur, il avait entendu la voix d'Hinata à l'étage, suivie par celle d'un jeune homme. Une sensation désagréable l'envahi alors qu'il les entendit rire de bon cœur. Il avait eu une très mauvaise journée et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et vit Hinata avec un large sourire. Derrière elle se trouvait un jeune homme, à peu près de son âge, tout aussi souriant. Les yeux verts de Gaara se plissèrent de jalousie alors que le brun posait une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Hyuuga.

C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçu ses yeux. Ils étaient pareils à ceux d'Hinata! Et une chose était sûr, personne d'autres que les membres de sa famille ne pouvaient avoir des yeux comme ceux-la. Ça devait être son cousin. Il avait oublié qu'il devait arriver aujourd'hui. Son regard se radoucit alors que la jeune femme s'avança vers lui, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Gaara, je te présente Neji, mon cousin. Neji, voici mon copain, Gaara. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un moment puis Neji sourit à Gaara.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Gaara! »

« Mouais. »

« Hinata m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans la dernière lettre qu'elle m'a envoyé en Hongrie. »

« Ah. »

« Et elle est complètement folle de toi! »

Hinata rougit, regardant Gaara qui lui souriait tendrement. Neji arborait un large sourire devant le tableau qui se dessinait devant lui. La jeune femme s'excusa et alla préparer du thé pour tout le monde dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Gaara et Neji, restés au salon, se regardaient en silence.

« Alors Gaara, tu aimes vraiment ma cousine? »

« Ouais. »

« Je suis content pour vous deux. Par contre, fait-lui très attention. Si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, il aura affaire à moi. »

« Hm. Je crois pas que tu pourrais me battre. »

« Je peux te surprendre. »

« Hm. »

« De toute façon, je m'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'elle ne choisirait pas quelqu'un de mauvais pour elle. Elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que ça. »

Neji sourit puis tendit la main à Gaara.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Gaara. »

Le jeune homme resta surprit de ce que le jeune Hyuuga venait de lui dire. Faire partie d'une famille… Ça ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé. En fait, il n'avait jamais ressentit un sentiment d'appartenance envers une famille quelconque. Il n'en ressentait toujours pas pour les Hyuuga, mais ça viendrait probablement. Il serra nonchalamment la main du garçon devant lui.

Hinata arriva à temps pour voir la scène se dérouler. Elle était soulagée de voir que son cousin et son copain s'entendait bien. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être prise entre les deux car ils étaient tout aussi importants l'un que l'autre pour elle.

« Les gars, le thé est prêt dans la cuisine. »

Neji et Gaara suivirent Hinata et s'installèrent pour prendre la boisson chaude. Le jeune Hyuuga était assis en face de sa cousine alors que Gaara était à côté d'elle. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, enfin, plus les deux cousins car Gaara n'était pas très bavard de nature. Il se contenta majoritairement d'écouter, sans dire un mot. Il cru comprendre que Neji sortait avec une fille là-bas et qu'il faisait l'équipe de lutte de l'école.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement et bientôt, les jeunes gens allèrent tous se coucher. Neji s'installa dans le lit d'Hinata alors que cette dernière entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Hanabi la regardait assise sur son lit, les bras croisés.

« Toi, tu dors par terre. »

« Tu es folle! Et où veux-tu que je dorme avec tout ce qui traîne? Allez pousse-toi, tu as un lit énorme, tu pourrais partager. »

« Jamais! Tu bouges trop! Tu vas encore me voler toutes les couvertures et me pousser en bas du lit. »

« Hé ho, ça c'est arrivé une fois, il y a 5 ans alors décroche un peu du passé. Si tu veux, je dormirai dans mes propres couvertures, mais partage ton lit avec moi, d'accord? »

« Et tu me donnes quoi pour ça? »

Hinata soupira exaspérée puis, eu une idée. Elle sourit et regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

« Je te donne…un gros bec mouillé sur le front! »

À ces mots, Hinata se jeta sur Hanabi qui bondit hors du lit, hurlant comme une folle. La plus vieille des deux s'étendit sur le lit, triomphante.

« Ça marche toujours avec toi ça. Merci pour le lit. »

« Hé! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais! »

« Mais tu m'as laissé de la place. Allez, maintenant couche-toi. »

Après 5 minutes de bagarre d'oreillers entre les deux sœurs, Hanabi se résigna et se coucha à côté de son aînée.

« Toi, si tu mets ne serait-ce qu'un orteil de mon côté, je te tues. »

Hinata éclata de rire avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à sa sœur et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, la journée se déroula normalement. Hanabi était encore à l'école car l'école secondaire se terminait 3 semaines plus tard que le collège. Hiashi et Gaara étaient tous deux au travail alors Hinata était seule avec Neji. Cette dernière décida de l'emmener en ville car il avait parlé qu'il voulait aller dans son restaurant préféré qui lui manquait horriblement en Hongrie. Ils mangèrent un bon repas tout en discutant.

« Alors, tu vas lui dire quand à mon père, pour Tenten… »

« Ce soir, je crois. Enfin, le plus tôt sera le mieux… Je stresserai plus pour ça quand ça sera fait. »

« Mouais, tu as raison. »

Les deux Hyuuga allèrent ensuite au centre commercial où Neji acheta plusieurs cadeaux pour sa copine et la famille de celle-ci. Il partirait dans quelques jours la rejoindre en Chine pour l'été. Ensuite, ils reviendraient ici et se trouveraient un appartement, étant donné que les naissances étaient plutôt difficiles en Chine dû au surplus de population. Le jeune homme pouvait se permettre tous ces déplacements car ses parents lui avaient laissé un énorme héritage à leur mort.

Hinata et son cousin rentrèrent à la maison quelques heures plus tard. Ils n'y trouvèrent que Gaara qui finissait de travailler tôt le mardi et ils jouèrent un peu aux cartes tous ensemble.

Un peu plus tard, Hiashi entra dans la maison et entendit les jeunes discuter dans la cuisine. Hanabi, qui le suivait, se précipita pour aller les rejoindre et insista pour s'asseoir près de Neji. Hinata n'en était pas sûre mais elle soupçonnait que sa sœur avait le béguin pour son cousin, et ce, même s'il était beaucoup plus âgé et qu'il était de la famille. Néanmoins, elle la comprenait dans un sens car Neji ne laissait pratiquement aucune fille indifférente. Il avait d'ailleurs eu plusieurs conquêtes dans les dernières années, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle voie des filles se retourner à son passage. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux, presque mystique même, et c'est ce qui attirait les jeunes filles. Plus il vieillissait et plus il devenait beau. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Hiashi et cela s'expliquait au fait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père qui en était le frère jumeau.

L'heure du souper arriva et les cinq mangèrent ensembles. Neji n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette. Hiashi se tourna vers son neveu.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça Neji? »

« Hein? »

« Tu n'as presque rien mangé. »

« Ah! Euh non, c'est délicieux! J'ai juste pas très faim. »

« Quelque chose te préoccupe? »

« On pourrait dire ça… »

« Viens avec moi. »

Hiashi se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Neji déglutit difficilement puis, inspirant un bon coup, il se leva de sa chaise. Il regarda sa cousine un moment avant de suivre son oncle. Il réfléchissait à toute allure à ce qu'il allait dire à ce dernier. « Je crois que c'est la fin mon vieux. À moins que j'invente quelque chose… Non non et non! Je suis venu ici pour lui en parler alors je vais pas me dégonfler… Et merde, j'espère survivre assez longtemps pour revoir Tenten… »

Neji continuait de réfléchir alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Hiashi s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle alors que le jeune homme choisit une chaise plus au fond, histoire de ne pas se retrouver face à face avec son oncle.

« Alors Neji, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Rien vraiment… »

« Je sais que tu me mens. »

« … »

« Parle, je t'écoute. »

« Bien…c'est que… j'ai un problème… »

« Vas-y, je peux peut-être t'aider. »

« En fait, c'est pas vraiment un problème puisque je sais exactement quoi faire mais… c'est plus une nouvelle… »

« Ah bon. »

« J-j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'extraordinaire en Hongrie, Tenten. Elle… compte beaucoup pour moi. »

« Hm. »

« Et euh bon enfin…on est ensemble depuis 6 mois environ. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Et tu l'as mise enceinte, c'est ça? »

« Euh…je…oui… »

« Quoi! Jeune fou! À quoi as-tu pensé? »

« Je…c'était un accident! Elle a été malade et la pilule n'a pas fait effet… »

« Tu aurais dû être plus vigilant! Un Hyuuga ne devrait jamais être aussi irresponsable. Vous auriez du mieux vous protéger! »

Neji se releva lentement, en colère. Hiashi ne voulait rien entendre! Il savait qu'il allait réagir de la sorte mais…il ne pouvait en prendre d'avantage. Il pointa son oncle du doigt mais se ravisa lorsque celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Le jeune homme se rassit, en quelque sorte soumis.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Neji. Et qu'est-ce que ton père en penserait? »

« Je…il est mort de toute façon… »

« Ta copine devrait se faire avorter. Vous être trop jeunes pour ça. Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi de le garder. »

« Comment osez-vous parler comme ça d'Hinata! Elle n'a pas demandé de naître, ce n'est pas de sa faute! Mais c'est une jeune femme merveilleuse et ça, vous devriez le reconnaître. »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. On parle de toi. Tu es trop brillant et prometteur pour détruire ta vie avec un enfant. »

« Je ne crois pas détruire ma vie et je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. On le garde cet enfant, que ça vous plaise ou non. Je tenais seulement à vous mettre au courant. »

« Neji, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Peut-être pas! Mais je sais que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'enlever la vie à un petit être qui n'a aucun rapport dans tout ça. Ce n'est pas à lui de payer. »

« Hm. Fait comme tu veux. Mais ne vient jamais pleurer dans mes bras parce que tu regrettes ton choix. Je t'aurai avertit. »

« Bien. »

Le jeune homme se leva et sortit du bureau. Il monta en haut et entra dans la chambre d'Hinata, ayant prit soin de cogner avant. Comme personne ne répondit, il referma la porte derrière lui et se coucha sur le lit de la jeune femme, les bras derrière la tête. Une larme coulait sur sa joue claire, qu'il se dépêcha d'essuyer.

Pendant ce temps, Hiashi était retourné à table avec les trois autres jeunes qui finissaient de faire la vaisselle.

« Je tiens à vous dire que Neji sera père sous peu et que c'est son problème. »

Hanabi réagit violemment à la nouvelle, alors qu'Hinata et Gaara restèrent calmes, l'une parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la nouvelle et l'autre parce qu'il ne réagissait pratiquement jamais. La cadette des Hyuuga avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

« Quoi? Neji va être papa! Mais…c'est pas possible! Il peut pas! »

Sur ce, Hanabi partit et s'enferma dans sa chambre, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Hiashi soupira et retourna à son bureau car il avait du travail à faire. Hinata et Gaara terminaient la vaisselle tout en discutant.

« Tu le savais toi que ton cousin allait avoir un enfant? »

« Oui, il me l'avait dit hier. »

« Ah. »

« Il est quand même heureux de la nouvelle, dans un sens, mais ça doit horrible de devoir avertir tout le monde… »

« Mouais, j'avoue. »

« Je suis sûre que mon père a flippé. »

« Non, tu m'étonnes. »

« Ha ha. Mais sérieusement, ça te dérangerait beaucoup de terminer la vaisselle s'il te plaît? Il n'en reste pas beaucoup et je crois que Neji a besoin de parler. »

Gaara se tourna vers Hinata et soupira.

« Vas-y, le devoir t'appelle. »

La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son amoureux et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Merci! »

Elle monta à sa chambre et cogna avant d'entrer. Elle vit Neji couché sur son lit, le visage terne et les yeux humides. Elle referma la porte et s'assit au pied du lit. Le jeune homme s'empressa de discrètement essuyer ses yeux avant de s'asseoir et de faire face à sa cousine.

« Bonsoir Neji… »

« Salut. »

« Ça…a été comment avec mon père? »

« Bah, je suis pas mort, c'est ça qui compte, je crois… »

« Il a flippé, hein. »

« Ouais… il m'a servit tout un sermon aussi. »

Hinata se rapprocha de son cousin et le prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit son épaule s'humidifier sous le visage de ce dernier. Elle lui frotta le dos, essayant de le consoler. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un gars pleurer et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Je…suis désolé. Je devrais pas pleurer comme ça. »

« Mais non voyons. C'est normal de pleurer et puis tu as vécu beaucoup d'émotions… »

« Je sais bien mais je savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça… »

« Peut-être que tu espérais secrètement qu'il l'accepte… »

« Mouais, peut-être… »

« Et moi, je ne doute pas de toi. Je sais que tu as fait le bon choix et tu seras un excellent père. Et puis, si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'une baby-sitter, je serai là… »

Neji se recula et regarda sa cousine droit dans les yeux. Une larme salée roulait doucement sur sa joue et Hinata la lui essuya doucement. Le jeune homme sourit devant la générosité de la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa cousine.

« Hinata…J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois la marraine de mon enfant… »

Un sourire éclaira le visage rosé d'Hinata. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela… Elle était honorée que son cousin lui demande une telle chose. Elle serra Neji dans ses bras, heureuse.

« Mais bien sûr Neji! Ce serait un plaisir et un honneur pour moi… Tenten n'y verra pas d'inconvénients? »

« Non, pas du tout. Elle le savait déjà car j'ai décidé cela dès le jour où j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte. Tu es comme ma sœur après tout… »

À ce moment-là, Gaara cogna à la porte et les deux Hyuuga lui dirent d'entrer. Hinata lui annonça la nouvelle et ce dernier sourit. Il savait que ça devait lui faire très plaisir et tout ce qui la rendait heureuse le rendait heureux, lui aussi. Un peu plus tard, les trois jeunes se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de regagner leurs chambres respectives pour la nuit.

* * *

_Ouf! Il était long ce chapitre! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez! Je sais qu'il est plutôt sérieux mais bon, les trucs rigolos et tout mignons seront de retours très bientôt! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_Crazy Shadomoon_


	20. À la plage!

_Salut à tous! Déjà le chapitre 20! Sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que je ferai. Pour répondre à une question : éh non, Tenten n'apparaîtra pas dans ce chapitre! Mais elle arrivera plus tard, je vous le promet! J'aurais une question à vous poser : Quel personnage aimeriez-vous voir apparaître dans ma fic? J'ai une idée quoi faire avec mais je ne sais pas quel perso choisir. Et non vous ne saurez pas mon idée avant que je l'écrive! Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais pour dans 2 ou 3 chapitres. Alors, celui ou celle qui aura la plus grande popularité aura son petit rôle alors j'attends vos suggestions! Tant qu'à être dans les questions, j'en ai une autre pour vous : Quel est votre chapitre préféré jusqu'à maintenant? À vos claviers! Alors maintenant, place au chapitre 20! Et pour ceux qui l'ont demandé plus tôt c'est au prochain chapitre que Sakura et Ino vont réapparaître. Bonne lecture!_

_Crazy Shadowmooon_

* * *

C'était une chaude journée du samedi du début de l'été et Neji était partit rejoindre Tenten en Chine il y a trois jours à peine. Gaara venait de terminer de travailler au motel pour de bon et il fallait fêter ça. La saison estivale se montrait le bout du nez depuis déjà quelques semaines et aujourd'hui, c'était la réouverture de la plage publique de Konoha.

Gaara et Hinata avaient décidé de passer un moment ensemble et d'aller à la mer. Il faisait beau et chaud, bref une journée idéale. La jeune femme était encore en train de se préparer pendant que son copain l'attendait assis dans le salon. Il avait mit son nouveau costume de bain (il ne peut pas toujours se baigner en boxer :P) noir évidemment, avec des flammes rouges et oranges qui remontaient de chaque côté. Il portait aussi un t-shirt noir uni, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Pendant qu'il l'attendait, Hinata retournait tous les tiroirs de sa chambre à l'envers. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là. La jeune femme cherchait frénétiquement dans tous le recoins de la pièce.

« Mais où il est bon sang! Je l'ai quand même pas mangé! »

Elle dévalisa sa garde-robe à la recherche du haut de son bikini. Elle avait le bas mais l'autre partie avait disparue.

« Je vais quand même pas me baigner torse nu! »

La tornade continua ses recherches dans la chambre de sa sœur, en vain. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Gaara et ne le trouva pas là non plus. Désespérée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de ce dernier. Elle se frotta vigoureusement la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. Elle sortit et descendit les escaliers.

« Gaara! »

« Quoi? »

« T'as vu le haut de mon bikini? »

« Euh non. Mais tu as regardé partout? »

« Oui! »

« Même dans la sécheuse? »

Hinata se frappa la tête d'une main et couru vers la salle de lavage. En ouvrant la sécheuse, elle vit le bout de tissu jaune qu'elle cherchait. Elle le saisit et retourna à sa chambre afin de se changer. Elle descendit en trombe rejoindre Gaara et ils partirent pour la plage.

Arrivés à destination, le jeune couple installa leurs serviettes dans un coin tranquille de la plage. Hinata entreprit de s'enduire de crème solaire.

« Dit Gaara, tu peux m'en mettre dans le dos? »

« Hm. Mouais. »

Le jeune homme saisit la bouteille et en fit couler dans sa main. Il frotta tendrement le dos de la jeune femme, étendant la crème. Cependant, il y en avait trop. Il dû l'étendre d'avantage et même lui en mettre sur les cuisses, chose de laquelle il ne se plaignit pas.

« Tu devrais mettre de la crème toi aussi. »

« Bof je brûle jamais pareil. »

« Mais le soleil est fort à cette heure! »

« J'aime pas l'odeur. Non oublie ça. »

« Tsss… »

Soudain, une idée germa dans la tête du jeune homme. Il regarda Hinata d'un œil coquin et avec le petit sourire qui voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Celle-ci se douta de quelque chose et se mit sur ses gardes, trop tard... Il avait eu le temps de réagir avant et de la saisir dans ses bras. Il couru sur la plage à toute allure, en direction de l'eau.

« Noooonnn! Gaaraaaa! Arrêteuh! »

Le jeune homme riait alors qu'il atteignit l'eau. La jeune femme gesticulait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir qu'il la lâche mais en vain. Gaara couru encore plus vite et quand l'eau fut assez profonde, il lâcha Hinata qui se retrouva submergée dans un grand éclaboussement. Furieuse, la jeune femme sortit la tête de l'eau et se mit à poursuivre son assaillant.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas me le payer! »

« Essaie de m'attraper pour voir. »

La jeune femme nagea en direction de son copain qui manifestement, n'avait aucun mal à lui échapper. Elle lui envoya de l'eau en plein visage et il riposta, s'engageant dans une guerre d'éclaboussements. La jeune Hyuuga profita du moment où il avait les yeux fermés pour plonger. Sous l'eau, elle lui attrapa une jambe et tira de toutes ses forces, le faisant tomber. Elle remonta à la surface en riant, mais elle s'aperçu vite que Gaara se tenait un peu plus loin. Inquiète, elle regardait les bulles juste devant elle, puis la tête qui en sortit. L'homme en question (qui était en fait Itachi, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part) se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Non mais t'es malade! T'aurais pu me noyer! »

« J-je suis…d-désolée…je… »

« On peut même plus se baigner tranquille! »

« Je croyais que…v-vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre.. . »

« Alors là ma vieille, va t'acheter des lunettes car tu es aveugle! »

Plus loin, Gaara se tordait littéralement de rire devant la gaffe de sa copine. Cette dernière était rouge pivoine alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. À la vue du jeune homme qui pouffait de rire, elle se fâcha et le frappa sur une épaule.

« Aïe! T'es folle! »

« T'avais qu'à pas rire de moi! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas viser. »

« Arg! »

« Wooo calme-toi ma belle. »

« Y'a pas de ma belle qui tienne! »

Gaara saisit Hinata par les épaules et la fixa dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer aussitôt. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas résister à un de ses regards séducteurs… Le jeune homme la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans un coin plus isolé de la zone de baignade. Là, il la regarda d'une façon douce et rassurante, avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme ne résista pas longtemps à ce contact et lui rendit son baiser. Elle n'hésita pas à l'approfondir d'avantage, au grand bonheur du jeune homme.

Hinata passa ses jambes autours des hanches du garçon, se rapprochant d'avantage de lui. Leur baiser devint vite très passionné, accompagné de caresses douces et tendres. La jeune femme frissonnait à chaque mouvement de la langue de Gaara. Décidemment, il savait comment l'embrasser pour la faire fondre… Ce dernier rompit le baiser pour ensuite aller poser ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune Hyuuga, alternant entre les baisers et les caresses à l'aide de sa langue. Hinata laissa échapper un petit soupir, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Ce manège continua encore un peu, éveillant tous leurs sens, sans exception.

« Hinata… allons un peu plus loin… là où personne ne pourra nous voir… »

La jeune femme rougit violemment mais ne répondit rien. Gaara prit sa copine par la main et l'entraîna hors de la zone de baignade, loin des regards curieux et indésirables. Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, la serrant le plus possible.

« Je t'aime Hinata… »

« M-moi aussi… »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément de nouveau, les mains quelque peu…baladeuses. Bientôt, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent emporter par leur passion et… vous devinez la suite… Un mélange de soupirs et de tourbillons de plaisir se formait sous l'eau alors que le jeune couple partageait le contact le plus intime qui soit. Après plusieurs minutes d'amour dans sa forme la plus concrète, ils se séparèrent à contre coeur.

Hinata plongea son regard clair dans celui de Gaara, encore toute tremblante. Elle se sentait cependant gênée, ayant peur que quelqu'un ne les aie vu. Après s'être tous les deux calmés, ils retournèrent à la plage où ils allèrent prendre un bain de soleil, comme si de rien n'était. Gaara sourit à sa bien-aimée.

« Il faudrait faire ça plus souvent… »

« O-oui… »


	21. Laissez moi tranquille!

_Bonjour à tous! Je suis enfin déménagée! Mai pas encore installée… Mais bon, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de poster un nouveau chapitre alors merci de votre patience et bonne lecture!_

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

* * *

Le soleil était particulièrement chaud cet après-midi là, idéal pour bien bronzer. Hinata et Gaara se faisait dorer tranquillement au soleil après avoir partagé un doux moment ensemble dans l'eau. La jeune femme était rouge homard mais ce n'était pas dû à un coup de soleil et ça, Gaara le savait. Il regardait sa douce moitié presque endormie dans les rayons du soleil. Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main, le regard amoureux. Depuis quelques temps, il était plus démonstratif en public. Était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus ou parce qu'il voulait montrer qu'elle était avec lui et que personne ne pouvait l'approcher? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Gaara soupira alors qu'il ramenait ses bras sous sa tête.

Hinata s'excusa et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Sur son chemin, elle rencontra la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir aujourd'hui.

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui je vois là? »

« Sakura… »

« Alors, comment ça va avec ton p'tit copain? »

« Bien. »

« Ah et bien c'est merveilleux ça! »

« Arrête, ça sonne faux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Oh mais rien! Hinata, tu me blesses de croire ça de moi… »

« C'est ça. »

« Dit donc, il fait chaud ici! »

« Mouais. »

Sakura servit un sourire vicieux à la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle. Elle se pencha vers Hinata.

« Je t'ai vu. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Tout à l'heure, dans l'eau, avec Gaara. »

Hinata faillit s'étouffer avec la gomme qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle devint violemment rouge, presque violette tellement elle avait été prise au dépourvu.

« T-tu tu t…m-m'as v…u…? »

« Oh ça oui! Et aussi à quel point c'était chaud entre vous! »

« Euh…c-c'est p-pas ce que tu…tu c-crois on…juste…enfin… »

« Arrête, ça se voyait trop bien sur ton visage. Alors il sait comment s'y prendre à ce que j'ai cru compr… »

« La ferme! »

« Oula, la vérité choque? »

« T-tu te trompes… »

C'est à ce moment qu'Ino choisit de faire son apparition. Elle se joignit à Sakura et rabaissa elle aussi la jeune Hyuuga qui était quasiment au bord des larmes tellement elle était en colère. La fille aux cheveux roses devenait de plus en plus énervée et ses paroles étaient maintenant telles du venin craché au visage.

« Sale petite garce! Tu mérites pas d'être avec lui! Il devrait être à moi! »

Sur ce, Sakura envoya un coup de poing au visage d'Hinata, sous les cris d'encouragement d'Ino. Hinata se releva mais fut vite projetée au sol par une puissante poussée. Elle se releva de nouveau et gifla Sakura qui lui répondit en lui sautant dessus, le poing en l'air, prête à frapper de plus belle.

La jeune Hyuuga ferma les yeux en attente du coup et de la douleur. Etonnamment, elle ne sentit rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir que quelqu'un retenait Sakura par derrière. La vue d'Hinata était encore un peu embrouillée par les larmes mais elle aperçu tout de même un jeune homme blond soulever l'hystérique rose et la plaquer au sol, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle se calme.

Alors que la vision de la jeune Hyuuga s'éclaircissait, Sakura et Ino s'étaient déjà enfuies. Elle pouvait sentir que quelqu'un l'aidait à s'asseoir. Elle cligna de yeux et se buta sur un regard intensément bleu qui la fixait sans brocher. Le jeune blond se gratta la tête.

« Dit, ça va? »

« Euh…o-oui…je crois… »

« Essaie de te lever. »

« Oula j-je suis étourdie… »

« Ok, reste assise. Tu serais encore plus étourdie si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps! »

« Ah euh o-oui c'est vrai…merci…euh… »

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et toi? »

« Hinata… »

Le jeune homme tendit la main à Hinata.

« Enchanté! »

« P-pourquoi tu m'a aidé…? »

Naruto se gratta la tête et sourit.

« Je pouvais pas vraiment te laisser comme ça et en plus, je faisais ma job. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata remarqua la tenue du jeune homme. Il était habillé d'un maillot de bain du genre shorts orange, le même que celui porté par tous les lifeguards de la plage. La jeune femme observa son sauveteur. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés se balançaient à leur guise dans le vent. Il avait de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond et un sourire innocent se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Son visage avait des traits un peu enfantins et sa peau était parfaitement bronzée par les nombreuses heures passées au soleil. Il était assez grand et musclé.

Naruto se leva et tendit la main à Hinata pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Cette dernière lui indiqua l'emplacement de sa serviette et il l'accompagna afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le chemin.

Lorsque Gaara vit sa copine accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond, il fut prit d'une vague de jalousie et se leva pour aller à leur rencontre. Il se planta juste devant eux, les bras croisés et le regard menaçant. Hinata s'empressa de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé et ce dernier se mit en colère, non plus contre Naruto qui retournait maintenant à son poste mais envers cette maudite Sakura qui se croyait tout permis. Si elle pensait s'en tirer comme ça…Elle avait tord. La voix d'Hinata tira le jeune homme de ses pensées meurtrières.

« S'il te plaît Gaara… ne fait rien ok?...Tu…tu sais comment tu peux t'emporter et… j'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de problèmes… »

« Alors tu veux rester là sans rien faire! »

« J'ai pas dit ça… je crois juste que tout acte mauvais sera un jour puni. »

« Oui et je vais m'en charger! »

« Non! Arrête s'il te plaît Gaara… Laisse-moi faire… »

Gaara soupira et se retourna vers Hinata. Du noir commençait à apparaître sous son œil gauche, probablement là où Sakura l'avait congnée. Le jeune homme se radoucit devant le regard suppliant de sa compagne. Il la serra tendrement contre lui.

« D'accord. Mais si elle recommence, je ne me retiendrai plus! »

« Merci Gaara… »

« Allez, on rentre. »

Le jeune couple ramassa leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la maison des Hyuuga, Gaara encore en colère et Hinata inquiète de ce que Sakura pourrait dire à tout le monde. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dit au jeune homme que les filles les avaient vu… Elle sait très bien que là, il n'aurait pas eu de retenu. Il restait maintenant à voir ce qui se passerait dans les jours suivants…

* * *

_Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre! Alors comme je le disais au chapitre 20, je voulais savoir quel personnage devrait intrvenir dans les prochains chapitres. Je n'ai pas vraiment reçun de réponses alors je l'ai choisit moi-même et c'est Naruto! Ben oui, j'écris une fic sur cet anime mais je n'y met même pas le personnage principale! Il fallait bien qu'il aille une petite place, le pauvre! Et il en aura plus plus tard, car son rôle n'est pas terminé. Anyway, merci de me lire et REVIEWS please!_


	22. Enchantée!

Ding dong!

« Je vais ouvrir! »

Hinata se précipita au pas de course vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, elle rata la dernière marche de l'escalier menant de sa chambre au salon et tomba à la renverse. Elle se releva, une hanche endolorie et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Neji! »

La jeune Hyuuga serra son cousin dans ses bras. Ça faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, étant donné qu'il était partit rencontrer les parents de sa copine en Chine. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux et yeux bruns. Une légère rondeur se dessinait sous son chandail un peu moulant. Hinata en déduit qu'il s'agissait de Tenten.

« Hinata! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à l'oeil? »

« Oh ça? C'est rien, je t'assure… »

« C'est quand même pas Gaara qui… »

« Non! Jamais il ferait ça! C'est cette stupide Sakura qui m'a attaqué il y a quelques jours. »

Neji fronça les sourcils en entendant ce nom. Le soupir de Tenten le ramena à la réalité, lui rappelant qu'elle était toujours plantée là.

« Ah désolée ma belle! Hinata, je te présente ma copine Tenten. Tenten, voici ma cousine, Hinata. »

La jeune femme coiffée de macarons s'approcha d'Hinata qui lui tendait la main. Elle la lui serra tout en arborant un large sourire qui fut répondu par la jeune Hyuuga.

« Enchantée! »

« Moi de même! Neji m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu lui ressembles je trouve. »

« Nos pères sont des frères jumeaux. »

« Ah! Ça explique tout! »

« Et toi, tu vas bien? »

« Oui très bien, mis à part les hauts le cœur… »

« Ouais c'est sûr, comme tu es enceinte, ça doit pas être évident. »

Hinata fit entrer le jeune couple fraîchement arrivé. Assis dans le salon, Gaara se retourna afin d'apercevoir Neji et sa copine. Ce dernier le vit et attira Tenten dans le salon afin de leur faire faire connaissance.

« Gaara, voici ma copine Tenten. »

« Salut. »

« Bonjour Gaara. Tu es le copain d'Hinata? »

« Ouais. »

« Alors je crois qu'on fait un peu partit de la même famille maintenant. »

Après s'être débarrassés de leurs affaires, Neji et Tenten suivirent Hinata et Gaara dans la cuisine où ils s'installèrent pour prendre le thé. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, faisant connaissance avec Tenten.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse de rencontrer les futurs parrain et marraine de notre bébé. »

« Futurs marraine et… parrain? »

« Oui et bien, si Gaara le veut bien. Neji me l'a proposé comme parrain. »

« Mais ça ne devait pas être quelqu'un de ta famille? »

« Ce n'était vraiment pas sûr. »

Tenten se tourna vers Gaara qui était encore tout surprit de la nouvelle.

« Alors Gaara, tu veux être le parrain? »

« Euh… je sais pas trop là. C'est un peu imprévu… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tu sais. »

« En fait, pourquoi pas. C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ça. »

Gaara esquissa un sourire, ce qui ravit tout le monde. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de reconnaissance dans sa vie. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Hinata, tout avait changé. Il s'était même fait un ami, Neji, chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible il y a à peine quelques mois. Et maintenant, lui et sa copine voulaient qu'il devienne parrain de leur bébé. Le jeune Sabaku se tourna vers sa douce moitié qui était tout sourire à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il sourit à son tour, un peu flatté.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Tenten alla faire une sieste dans la chambre d'Hinata et Gaara partit faire quelques courses. Les deux cousins se retrouvaient ensembles et riaient en se remémorant des souvenirs d'enfance. La jeune femme se tourna soudainement vers Neji, une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Neji? »

« Hm? »

« Comment ça s'est passé chez Tenten? »

« Oh! Très bien. »

« Et comment ils ont prit la nouvelle…? »

« Assez bien, mieux que Hiashi en tout cas. Ils vont verser de l'argent mensuellement dans le compte de Tenten afin de nous aider avec le bébé. Ils étaient tristes que nous partions mais ils comprennent notre situation. »

« D'accord. »

« Et on s'est déjà trouvé un appartement. »

« Déjà? »

« Ouais, c'est l'oncle de Tenten qui nous le loue. C'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est suffisant. Au fait, tu veux m'aider à repeindre les murs? »

« Bien sûr! »

Hinata sourit à Neji puis regarda sa montre.

« Dis donc, il en met du temps Gaara. Ça te dérangerait énormément si j'allais voir ce qu'il fait? »

« Non, vas-y. Je vais aller rejoindre Tenten, je me sens épuisé. »

La jeune Hyuuga serra son cousin dans ses bras et sortit pour aller rejoindre son copain. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle atteignit le centre-ville où elle chercha Gaara, sans succès. Elle décida de s'arrêter dans un magasin de disques pour voir s'ils avaient reçu le nouvel album de son groupe préféré. À peine était-elle entrée qu'elle aperçu une tête rose au bout de l'allée.

« Oh non, pas elle… »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de rebrousser chemin que Sakura l'aperçu. Hinata lui tourna le dos et sortit, marchant d'un pas rapide. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de la confronter aujourd'hui. La jeune femme croyait ne pas avoir été suivie alors elle s'assit un moment dans un parc pour se reposer. Une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

« Hé Hyuuga! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon banc? »

« Ton nom est pas marqué dessus. »

« Pousse-toi. »

« Oublies ça. »

Sakura poussa alors violemment Hinata qui se retrouva assise par terre. Cette dernière se releva et se planta devant la fille aux cheveux roses.

« Tu vas cesser de m'embêter? »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça, c'est trop marrant! Et là, tu n'as pas ton beau lifeguard pour te protéger! »

« Pas besoin de lui. Je sais me défendre. »

« Prouve-le! »

Sur ce, Hinata sauta sur Sakura mais fut rapidement repoussée. La jeune Haruno était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle mais elle refusait de se laisser battre à nouveau. C'est alors que la jeune Hyuuga eut une idée. Elle saisit la poubelle placée pas trop loin et la vida sur la tête de sa rivale. Cette dernière se releva, bouillonnant de rage et dégageant maintenant une sale odeur. Elle se mit d'avantage en colère lorsqu'elle vu le sourire narquois dessiné sur le visage d'Hinata.

Dans un cri, elle se jeta sur la jeune femme aux yeux clairs qui s'écarta rapidement, ce qui fit tomber Sakura à la renverse. Hinata riait maintenant à gorge déployée devant la scène. La fille aux cheveux roses en profita pour lui saisir un pied et la faire tomber. Cette dernière envoya un coup de pied dans la jambe de sa rivale qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Un petit cercle de curieux se forma autours des deux jeunes femmes qui se battaient. Quelqu'un finit par intervenir et s'interposa entre elles, les empêchant de se frapper de nouveau. Sakura repartit en furie, sous le regard étonné des curieux.

« Tu vas me le payer Hyuuga! Attends qu'on se revoie! »

Hinata se tourna vers la personne qui les avait arrêté.

« Encore toi? »

« On dirait bien! »

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'elle se battait et c'était la deuxième fois que Naruto intervenait. La foule de curieux se dispersa peu à peu et il ne restait bientôt plus que Hinata et le blond.

« Dit donc, tu as le don de te mettre dans le pétrin! Je ne serai pas toujours là à te secourir. »

« Je… je t'avais rien demandé et en plus… j'avais la situation en main. »

« C'est comme tu dis... Hinata, c'est ça? »

« Ouais… »

« J'aimerais bien te croiser un jour alors que tu te bâts avec personne, enfin si c'est possible. »

« Ha ha. En fait, c'était la deuxième fois que ça arrivait dans ma vie. »

« Ah. »

Naruto servit son plus beau sourire à Hinata et se gratta la tête. Il sortit un bout de papier et griffonna quelque chose dessus.

« Tiens! Ne crois pas que j'essaie de te séduire ou quelque chose comme ça… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me frôler à ton mec. Enfin, si ça te dit de prendre un café, appelle-moi! On pourrait faire plus connaissance. »

Hinata saisit le papier et le mit dans sa poche.

« Ah euh… d'accord. »

« Ou bien si tu as besoin d'un garde du corps… »

« N'y compte pas! »

Naruto se mit à rire.

« Je rigole, voyons. Anyway, je dois y aller, on m'attends. »

« Attends! »

« Hm? »

« Tiens, voilà mon numéro, appelle-moi aussi si tu as rien à faire. »

« Pas de problèmes! À plus! »

Naruto reprit sa route d'un pas décidé et Hinata décida de rentrer, se disant que Gaara devait déjà être de retour à la maison. Elle rentra d'un pas lent, pensant à ce blondinet qui apparaissait aux moments les plus étranges. Il était tout de même gentil et il serait certainement un bon ami.

En passant la porte d'entrée, elle aperçu tout le monde assis dans le salon. Elle alla les rejoindre, se disant qu'elle appellerait Naruto la prochaine fois qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire. Cependant, elle en parlerait tout d'abord à Gaara. Il valait mieux éviter les conflits, surtout qu'elle connaissait sa tendance à être jaloux.

Ils mangèrent tous de la pizza ce soir là et elle se rappela en souriant les premiers moments passés avec Gaara. Les quatre jeunes louèrent des films et passèrent une agréable soirée ensemble, comme la nouvelle famille qu'ils étaient devenus.


	23. Et si on jouait?

_Bonjour! Voilà un chapitre cadeau pour vous! Un délire total qui m'est venu en tête quand m'a colocataire se remémorait des souvenirs. XD J'attends vos reviews! Bonne lecture!_

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Tenten et Neji étaient arrivés chez les Hyuuga. Ils se préparaient tranquillement à emménager dans leur nouvel appartement, dans deux jours. Les deux jeunes couples avaient passé la journée à faire les boutiques, les garçons dans celles de sports et d'électroniques et les filles dans celles de vêtements et celles spécialisées pour les accessoires de bébé. Hinata était aux anges. Non seulement Gaara s'entendait très bien avec son cousin, mais en plus, Tenten était une fille vraiment super! Elle était drôle et dynamique, elle connaissait beaucoup de choses et savait les faire partager. Elle était très intelligente et cultivée, ce qui rendait les conversations des plus attrayantes. Elle fera une excellente amie, chose qu'Hinata n'avait jamais vraiment eu auparavant. Une vraie amie… ça semblait si irréel… autant que la notion d'avoir un petit copain l'était il y a quelques mois. 

Après une journée bien remplie, les quatre jeunes ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur soirée. Hanabi, qui s'était maintenant jointe à eux, soupirait bruyamment.

« Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

« Je sais pas… »

Soudain, la plus jeune des Hyuuga sauta d'un bon en bas du sofa tout en claquant des doigts. Son regard semblait illuminé d'un éclair de géni. Elle se recula pour avoir tout le monde à sa vue et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je viens juste d'avoir une idée géniale! J'ai un jeu pour vous. »

« Ah bon? Et c'est quoi? »

« C'est un genre de jeu de conséquence mais à ma façon. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Chacun votre tour, vous venez me voir et me dite le nom d'une personne. Vous dite ensuite une conséquence que cette personne devra faire, mais pas trop difficile quand même. Lorsque tout le monde m'aura vu, on se réunira de nouveau pour mettre en action les conséquences données. Vous en pensez quoi? »

Le petit groupe composé de Neji, Gaara, Tenten et Hinata se regardèrent, pas trop sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Ils discutèrent un peu et c'est Tenten qui, avec son entrain naturel et son goût pour le défi, réussit à les convaincre. Tous approuvèrent l'idée et Hanabi partit dans sa chambre avec un papier et un crayon.

« Alors, qui commence? »

Tenten leva la main avec hâte et se leva toute souriante pour aller rejoindre la jeune Hyuuga dans sa chambre. Elle pénétra dans ladite pièce et s'assit sur le lit, en face d'Hanabi. Cette dernière la fixa dans les yeux, l'air interrogateur.

« Alors, qui sera ta victime? »

« Hmm… Gaara tien! »

La jeune fille inscrivit le nom du désigné sur une feuille.

« D'accord, et quelle sera sa conséquence? »

« Euh…ah oui je sais! Comme il rit rarement, il devra se faire chatouiller par tout le monde pendant 5 minutes! »

Hanabi gloussa à cette idée et l'inscrivit sur sa feuille, juste à côté du nom de Gaara.

« Merci Tenten. Va chercher Neji maintenant. »

La jeune femme aux macarons quitta la pièce et c'est Neji qui y entra, quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'assit par terre, adossé contre la porte maintenant close.

« Alors Neji, qui va être ta victime? »

« Gaara. »

« D'accord! Et la conséquence? »

« Il devra faire le tour du quartier dans ses sous-vêtements seulement. »

Hanabi éclata de rire.

« Tu es sûr? »

« Ouais! »

« Il va te tuer tu sais. »

« Je sais. Mais il faut bien s'amuser un peu. »

Neji quitta la pièce à son tour et c'est Gaara qui entra. Il resta planté au milieu de la pièce, le visage sérieux et les bras croisés. La jeune fille lui sourit et passa une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Alors Gaara, qui veux-tu martyriser ce soir? »

« Neji. »

« Oh intéressant… et que vas-tu lui faire subir? »

« Il devra s'habiller de vêtements de fille et se faire maquiller et peigner. Il faudra qu'il fasse une parade devant nous et qu'il aille ensuite aller acheter quelque chose au dépanneur. »

« C'est ça que tu appelles une conséquence pas trop chiante? »

« Crois-moi ma petite, tu sais pas c'est quoi quelque chose de chiant. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Merci! Envoie Hinata! »

La sœur d'Hanabi apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte quelques instants plus tard. Elle s'assit sur le lit, en face d'elle. Sa jeune sœur la regardait en riant toujours des dernières épreuves affirmées.

« Alors Hinata, tu as une idée de qui tu veux massacrer? »

« Euh…je sais pas si je devrais… »

« N'importe qui, allez! »

« D'accord… euh… Tenten. »

« Ok et qu'est-ce que tu lui fait faire? »

« Euh… elle devra manger un bol de crème glacée avec des bouts de… d'olives dedans et de la moutarde aussi et puis… du beurre d'arachide. »

« Eurk! Vraiment écœurant. C'est tout? »

« Oui. »

« Merci. Retournes en bas. Pendant ce temps, je finis d'écrire ça et je vais vous rejoindre. »

Hinata s'exécuta et laissa seule une Hanabi prise d'un fou rire à la pensée de ce qui s'en venait. Elle était heureuse de ne pas être mêlée à ce jeu! Elle allait en profiter et se marrer.

Peu de temps après, la plus jeune des Hyuuga descendit rejoindre la petite troupe, toute affalée sur le sofa, impatients. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil en face du sofa. Elle prit la feuille qu'elle avait préalablement pliée et la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Elles se décida enfin à parler, après ce qui parut être d'interminables minutes.

« Bon! Nous voici à l'heure fatidique! J'ai sur cette feuille tous les noms et conséquences que vous avez donné! Hors, le vent à changé de côté et a décidé que toutes les conséquences se retournaient contre vous! Vous devez donc faire la conséquence que VOUS avec désigné! »

Hanabi éclata de rire devant le visage ébahit de ses camarades. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça! Gaara se frappa la tête et jura intérieurement de ne pas avoir donné une conséquence plus facile. La jeune Hyuuga finit de s'esclaffer et reprit momentanément son sérieux et s'adressa aux autres.

« J'ai mis vos noms dans un plat de plastique et l'ordre se fera au hasard. »

Hanabi mélangea bien les noms et entreprit d'en tirer un. Elle prit le premier papier et le déplia.

« La première victime sera… Neji! Et la conséquence qu'il a choisi… »

« Ouais choisit c'est vite dit! »

« Je disais, la conséquence qu'il a choisi était originalement pour Gaara. Neji devra donc se mettre en sous-vêtements et faire le tour du quartier! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Neji et Gaara. Ce dernier s'était retourné vivement vers le Hyuuga et le dévisageait.

« Tu voulais me faire faire ça! »

Neji ne répondit pas mais ses joues étaient maintenant rouges alors que les filles criait « Déshabille-toi! Déshabille-toi! ». Il enleva en premier ses bas, puis son t-shirt. Les trois filles laissèrent échapper des petits cris d'excitation alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer malgré lui, son jeans. Il s'exécuta tout hésitant et ne se retrouva qu'en boxeur moulant, le visage rouge pivoine. Il aurait voulu se cacher s'il avait pu. Il avait mis ses sous-vêtements seulement pour faire plaisir à Tenten ce soir mais s'il avait su qu'il devrait les exhiber devant tout le monde!

Hanabi gloussait de plaisir à la vue de son cousin à moitié nu. Hinata confirma le doute dans sa tête que sa sœur avait une certaine attirance pour lui. Cette dernière se tourna vers Tenten qui riait aux éclats.

« Hé bien Tenten, toute une méchante pièce d'homme que tu as là chanceuse! Et je suis sure qu'Hinata est d'accord avec moi! »

Les filles rirent de plus belle mais furent interrompues par la voix de Gaara.

« Bon, ça suffit le rinçage d'œil là. Neji a encore quelque chose à faire. »

« C'est vrai! Tu dois aller faire le tour du quartier. Allez! »

Neji soupira de désespoir alors que les filles l'encourageaient et que Gaara le poussait vers la porte. Ils sortirent tous à l'extérieur et le jeune Hyuuga embarrassé se mit à courir sous le regard surprit de quelques voisins afin d'en finir au plus vite avec cette conséquence. Il retourna ensuite à l'intérieur et se rhabilla en vitesse avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa, la mine boudeuse. Tous reprirent leur place respective et Hanabi déplia à nouveau son papier.

« Bien! Bravo Neji pour ta…erm…performance! Mais t'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir ta revanche! Bon, je pige le prochain nom…Tenten! »

La jeune femme aux macarons sursauta à l'entente de son nom.

« Elle avait choisit sa conséquence pour Gaara et… »

Le jeune homme s'exclama.

« Encore moi! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? »

« Mais rien voyons Gaara, c'est pour rire. Je continue. La conséquence qu'elle a choisit est de se faire chatouiller par tout le monde pendant 5 minute! »

Neji se leva rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et je connais tous les endroits où elle est chatouilleuse. »

« Non Neji, je t'en supplie! »

« T'as pas eu de pitié pour moi alors j'en aurai pas non plus. Visez les pieds, les côtes et le ventre mais faites gaffe au bébé. »

Hanabi entraîna Tenten au centre du salon et la fit s'étendre par terre. Tous se mirent à l'action et la chatouillée riait aux éclats et gigotait dans tous les sens inimaginable. Elle assena même un coup de pied accidentel dans le coin sensible de Gaara qui lui chatouillait les pieds. Celui-ci tomba sur le côté, se tenant ladite zone sensible et gémissant de douleur.

« Non mais t'es folle! »

« Dé…ha ha ha! Désolé Gaa…raaahhhahaha! »

Après cinq minute de torture à la jeune fille et un sac de pois congelé pour Gaara, tous avaient repri leurs places sur le sofa et Hanabi continua son manège.

« Bon, désolée pour l'inconvénient mais on continue! Il ne reste plus que Gaara et Hinata mais pour lui laisser une chance de récupérer, Hinata sera la prochaine! La conséquence qu'elle avait choisit était pour Tenten et consiste à manger une mixture étrange, composée de crème glacée, olives, moutarde et de beurre d'arachide. »

Tous réagirent en un bruit de dégoût.

« Je sais bien que je suis sensée avoir des goûts bizarres vu que je suis enceinte mais là, même moi ça me dégoûte. »

Tous sauf Hinata éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient (Gaara plus difficilement que les autres) vers la cuisine où Hanabi prépara la mixture devant une Hinata blanche comme un drap.

« Tiens! C'est prêt! Tu dois tout manger! »

« Tout! Mais j'avais pas spécifié ça! »

« Tu as dit « un bol » alors tu dois tout manger! »

Hinata soupira avant de saisir la cuillère que lui tendait fièrement sa sœur. Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle saisit une grosse portion du mélange à l'étrange couleur et se l'enfourna dans la bouche. Elle fit un étrange regard et avala la bouchée, puis elle grimaça ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Elle finit de peine et de misère son plat, sans manquer pour autant de tout renvoyer une ou deux fois. Elle calla ensuite un énorme verre d'eau et ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon.

Hanabi gloussait en pensant que c'était maintenant le tour de Gaara.

« Maintenant, le dernier et non le moindre, Gaara! Sa conséquence était destinée à Neji et vous devinerai jamais ce qu'il a choisit. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants lâcha un grognement. La plus jeune des Hyuuga reprit a parole après un fou rire.

« Je vais devoir vous le lire car c'est un peu compliquer. Alors voilà : Il devra s'habiller de vêtements de fille et se faire maquiller et peigner. Il faudra qu'il fasse une parade devant nous et qu'il aille ensuite aller acheter quelque chose au dépanneur. »

Quatre pairs d'yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers Gaara qui rageait contre lui intérieurement. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire imaginant le tableau.

Comme elle était la plus grande des trois filles, Tenten couru à sa valise et en sortit une robe décolletée rose à fines bretelles et la tendit à Gaara qui la prit du bout des doigts.

« Allez! Vas te changer! On veut voir ça! »

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la salle de bain suivit d'Hinata qui l'aiderait un peut. Elle avait saisit au passage un de ses vieux soutient-gorge se disant qu'une si belle robe nécessitait une belle poitrine. Dans la salle d'eau, elle l'attacha autour du torse nu de Gaara qui jurait et rembourra le tout de mouchoirs. Elle l'aida à mettre la robe qui était un peu trop petite. Elle ne réussit donc pas à refermer complètement la fermeture éclair.

Quelques minutes de labeur plus tard, ils ressortirent de la salle de bain et tous s'esclaffèrent à la vue du jeune homme désormais vêtu de rose. Neji pointa Gaara du doigt se tordant de rire.

« Il faut t'épiler les jambes! T'es trop poilu! »

« Si quelqu'un touche à un seul de mes poils, il est mort! »

Neji se marra encore plus à ces mots. Hanabi, qui avait sortit toute sa trousse de maquillage, fit asseoir Gaara sur une chaise. Elle entreprit de lui colorer les yeux et les lèvres, alors que Tenten lui nouait les cheveux en quatre petites queues de cheval, un peu comme les porte Temari.

Un coup que le « chef-d'œuvre » fut terminé, Gaara parada devant les autres qui se roulaient par terre de rire. Par la suite, comme le spécifiait la conséquence, il partit, suivit de la petite troupe, acheter des boissons gazeuses et des chips pour tous.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le caissier du dépanneur n'était nul autre que Sasuke Uchiha, le petit ami attitré de Sakura. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de rencontrer le regard menaçant de Gaara.

« Toi, si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, t'es mort. Compris? »

Sasuke étouffa un fou rire.

« Oui madame. »

« Sasuke! »

« Pardon. Ça fera 8 dollars et 56 cents. Vous payez comptant mademoiselle? »

« Je vais te… »

Hinata posa une main sur l'épaule de son copain (ou de sa copine dans le moment XD) et lui demanda de se calmer et de payer. Bientôt, ils quittèrent le dépanneur sous les rires du jeune Uchiha.

De retour chez les Hyuuga, Gaara revêtit un habit plus masculin et se lava le visage. Lorsqu'il fut de retour au salon, Hanabi était en train de parler.

« …morale de cette histoire est qu'il ne faut pas faire aux autres ce qu'on ne veut pas se faire faire. Mais non je rigole! La morale c'est qu'est-ce qu'on se marre avec des trucs aussi idiots! »

Tous approuvèrent avant de saisir leur boisson gazeuse et un bol de chips. Il terminèrent la soirée en se marrant de la gueule de chacun, surtout de celle de Neji et Gaara qui se promettait intérieurement de faire payer Hanabi pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir ce soir.

* * *

_Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Ce jeu ne sort pas de ma tête, j'y ai vraiment joué il y a quelques années et je me suis fait prendre! C'était quand même marrant et personne avait donné de conséquence aussi pire que de courir en sous-vêtement dans la rue ou quelque chose du genre. Mais la mixture d'Hinata est une adaptation d'une des conséquences, celle de ma colocataire, mais c'était seulement des olives et de la moutarde. Je l'ai écrit pour lui donner des sueurs froides! lol Je rigole mais bon, elle hait les olives... Alors j'attends vos reviews!_


	24. Déménagement

_Gomen! Je n'ai pas écrit depuis un bout de temps mais la fic continue! Ce chapitre est un peu un lien entre deux chapitres. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Crazy Shadowmoon

Aujourd'hui était le jour « J », le jour du déménagement de Neji et Tenten dans leur nouvel appartement. Comme elle ne pouvait pas faire trop d'efforts étant enceinte, Tenten ne fit que diriger les opérations sous le regard exaspéré de Gaara qui détestait se faire dire quoi faire. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de meubles à bouger car ils avaient prit un appartement déjà meublé. Au bout de deux heures, toutes les boîtes étaient rendues à destination et déjà, les filles s'afféraient à les ouvrir et à ranger leur contenu alors que Neji et Gaara buvaient une boisson gazeuse froide, assis sur le perron. Il faisait une chaleur à faire cuire un œuf sur la tête d'une personne chauve (comparaison idiote mais bon, comme on dit au Québec : Y fa chaud!) et les deux jeunes hommes avaient enlevé leur chandails déjà trempés de sueur. Tenten, Hinata et Hanabi vinrent bientôt les rejoindre et se décapsulèrent une boisson gazeuse elles aussi. S'essuyant le front, Hinata poussa un soupir de fatigue qui fut imité par les autres, aussi épuisés qu'elle.

Tout s'était bien passé, mis à part qu'Hiashi s'était fait mal au dos mais bon, ça arrivait souvent alors ce n'était pas trop alarmant. Après un souper bien mérité au restaurant, Hinata, son copain et sa sœur saluèrent leur couple d'ami et retournèrent chez eux.

En entrant dans la maison, Hinata fut surprise de voir son père dans l'entrée avec des bagages en main.

« Où tu vas? »

« J'ai reçu un appel et on a un contrat important qui se prépare. Je m'en vais pour 3 jours. »

« Ah d'accord. »

« Ah oui et tu diras à Hanabi qu'elle peut aller passer le week-end chez son amie Eri. J'ai déjà parlé à sa mère. Quant à vous deux, pas de bêtises et profitez-en donc pour trouver un appartement pour Gaara. »

« Oui oui… »

« Bon, aurevoir. »

« Bye! »

Sur ce, Hiashi franchit le seuil de la porte et sortit. Hinata n'eut même pas le temps de refermer la porte que sa sœur arriva du dépanneur avec les glaces au chocolat qu'ils lui avait demandé d'aller chercher. La sœur aînée annonça à la cadette qu'elle irait passer les trois jours suivant chez son amie. Elle ne se fut pas prier longtemps et partit dans l'heure qui suivit, laissant le jeune couple seul. Hinata se tourna vers Gaara et sourit.

« Enfin seuls! Ça fait des lustres! »

« Ouais. Ça fait un bout. »

Gaara s'approcha d'Hinata et lui sourit à son tour. Il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille et fixa son regard vert dans celui de sa copine qui soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas? »

« Hein? »

« Tu soupires. »

« Ah non, tout va bien. Je me disais juste que j'étais chanceuse d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi… »

« Tant que ça? »

« Oui… Tu me fais sentir tellement… tellement plus importante… »

« C'est réciproque. »

« Vraiment? »

Mais Gaara ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hinata qui frissonna, comme s'il s'agissait de leur premier baiser. Il finit par s'écarter légèrement d'elle après un bon moment.

« Je suis plus le même gars. »

Hinata sourit au jeune homme en face d'elle. Ça, elle l'avait remarqué qu'il avait changer, et ce pour le mieux, évidemment. Le jeune couple passa ensuite au salon et il se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa. Hinata pouvait entendre le rythme régulier du cœur de Gaara qui battait un peu plus vit qu'à l'habitude. Ce dernier passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

« Hinata. »

« Oui? »

« Merci. Merci d'avoir entré dans ma vie. »

« C'est moi qui te remercies… »

« Et de m'avoir rentré dedans au collège. »

Hinata rit et rougit légèrement en se remémorant leur première rencontre.

« J'avoue que j'avais vraiment peur de toi dans ce temps-là. »

« Tant que ça? »

« Oui. J'ai faillit m'étouffer quand tu m'as appelé pour le porte-feuille. Et j'ai faillit m'évanouir en apprenant que je devais aller chez toi. »

« Hm. Je savais que je faisais peur mais pas à ce point-là. »

« C'est la faute à tous les ragots racontés sur toi. »

« Mouais, dans le genre que je battais les jeunes pour le fun ou que j'avais déjà tué quelqu'un? »

« Dans le genre. »

« J'avoue que j'ai jamais été un ange mais je suis pas si pire que ça. »

« Je sais bien ça… Mais avoue que t'as pas une attitude très…accueillante quand on te rencontre. »

« C'est le but. »

« Mais pourquoi? Tu gagnes à être connu. »

« Pour qu'on me foute la paix. Et ça marche. »

« Ouais… »

Hinata releva doucement le chandail de Gaara pour découvrir son ventre. Elle entreprit de tracer de petits dessins du bout des doigts sur la peau douce du jeune homme qui ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle savait qu'il adorait ça. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Hinata sentit le ventre de son copain gonfler sous une profonde inspiration. Il était un peu bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Il semblait… nerveux. Ça c'était étrange car Gaara était le garçon le plus relax qu'elle connaissait.

« Quelque chose te tracasse Gaara? »

« Nan. »

« Ok. »

« Je… voulais juste te dire que tu m'as apporté quelque chose que je n'avais jamais reçu avant. »

« Ah oui? »

« Mouais… l'amour… »

Hinata ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps puisque contrairement à son habitude, Gaara se remit à parler.

« Ça fait bizarre de m'ouvrir comme ça. »

« Mais c'est une bonne chose. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais, je peux te poser une question? »

« Oui vas-y. »

« Pourquoi tu t'es intéressé à un gars comme moi? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir me connaître? »

« Je… sais pas… Je sentais qu'il y avait une espèce de lien entre toi et moi. »

« Mais on se connaissait pas. »

« Je sais mais… quand je t'ai vu chez toi… et que j'ai vu ce que Tatsuro te faisait…c'est comme si j'ai compris à quel point tu étais seul et… je me sentais pareil. »

« Hm. »

« C'était pas de la pitié… Quelque chose me poussait à aller vers toi… »

« Quoi? »

« Aucune idée. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai bien fait d'écouter cette force invisible. »

Hinata se releva pour s'agenouiller à côté de Gaara. Il l'attira vers lui et elle finit par être assise à cheval sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, passionnément, tout en se serrant très fort l'un contre l'autre, comme si une tornade menaçait de les emporter. Le jeune homme n'avait alors qu'une pensée en tête : il ferait tout ce qu'il faudra pour ne pas perdre cette perle rare qui avait rendue sa vie moins pénible et même presque agréable à vivre.


	25. Ce que je m'emmerde

Salut! Je sais je sais, je n'écris pas souvent mais j'ai de moins en moins la chance! Me tuez pas! Mais bon, chapitre 25 wow! Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui suivent encore mon histoire et qui m'envoient des reviews!

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Hinata s'ennuyait à mourir. Gaara était partit voir des appartements avec Hiashi mais ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'elle les accompagne. Elle avait insisté mais son père avait refusé catégoriquement qu'elle vienne, sans aucune raison valable. Hanabi était partie à la mer avec son amie Emi et Neji et Tenten étaient injoignables.

Hinata soupira alors qu'elle s'assit avec un bol de chips devant la télévision. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne habitude de manger quand elle s'ennuyait mais elle s'en fichait. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant et elle zappait de chaîne en chaîne, sans vraiment regarder.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle chercha frénétiquement le téléphone à travers la maison (satanés téléphones sans fil). Elle répondit de justesse, avant que son interlocuteur ne raccroche.

« Oui? »

« Salut je peux parler à Hinata? »

« C'est moi. »

« Ah salut Hinata! »

« Salut… »

« Tu me reconnais? »

« Euh… j'suis pas sûre… »

« C'est Naruto! »

« Ah oui! Désolée, t'as pas la même voix au téléphone! »

« Ah bon. Dit, je te dérange? »

« Non je m'ennuyait à mourir. »

« Ah ça tombe bien moi aussi! Ça te dirait de prendre un café? »

Hinata hésita avant de répondre. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé de Naruto à Gaara et elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis… Et si Sakura ou Ino les voyaient ensemble? Elles pourraient raconter n'importe quoi et Gaara se mettrait en colère! Le cerveau de la jeune fille tournait à 100 milles à l'heure.

« Tu sais Hinata, t'es pas obligée si ça te tente pas. »

« N-non c'est pas ça! C'est que… ben tiens, j'ai une idée. »

« Quoi? »

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi? J'ai quelques problèmes avec la fille qui m'a attaqué l'autre jour, Sakura, et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je trompe mon copain en me voyant avec toi… je n'ai pas honte de te voir mais… »

« Ça va je comprends. Mais alors, j'apporte des beignes! » (wow pas du ramen mdr)

« Ah d'accord! Je t'attends! »

« Dac, à toute à l'heure! »

Hinata raccrocha. Elle eut à peine le temps de se rasseoir sur le sofa que le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« Oui? »

« Hinata? C'est encore Naruto! Je sais pas où tu restes! »

« Ha ha ha oui c'est vrai. Je reste sur la rue Laliberté, numéro 134. »

« C'est noté! J'arrive! »

Naruto avait déjà raccroché avant qu'elle puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Hinata n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne sonne à la porte. Elle courut ouvrir et aperçu le jeune blond avec une boîte de beignets.

« Dit donc, tu as fait vite! »

« Ha ha je sais! »

Naruto se gratta la tête tout en souriant. En fait, il était un peu gêné d'être en la présence d'Hinata mais il ne le montrerait pas. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Par contre, il savait qu'elle avait un copain et qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment alors il ne s'attendait à rien d'elle. Par contre, il espérait devenir ami avec elle, au moins ça.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent à la cuisine où Hinata fit du thé. Ils burent leur breuvage chaud et mangèrent les beignets tout en bavardant de tout et de rien.

La jeune Hyuuga apprit que les parents de Naruto étaient morts dans un accident alors qu'il était à peine âgé de quelques mois. Son oncle Iruka s'était occupé de lui jusqu'à l'année passée. Il était maintenant en appartement pour les études.

« C'est ça et là j'ai de la difficulté à payer mon loyer alors je me cherche un colocataire. »

« Ah oui? C'est un combien de pièces? »

« Un 3 et demi. Mais y'a deux chambres. »

« Ah! Parce que, justement, Gaara se cherche un appartement. Je pourrais lui en parler! »

« Tu ferais ça? »

« Bien sûr! »

« T'es vraiment trop gentille, vraiment. »

Sur ces mots, Hinata entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir suivie de deux voix masculines qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 16h30. Elle s'excusa auprès de Naruto et alla rejoindre Gaara et Hiashi dans le salon.

« Alors! Trouvé un appartement? »

« Nan, y'a absolument rien. Tout est loué déjà. »

« Ahhh… »

« Je sais pas ce que je vais faire. »

« J'ai peut-être une suggestion pour toi. »

« Hm? »

« Ouais tu sais Naruto, le lifeguard qui m'a aidée à la plage l'autre jour? »

« Le blond? »

« C'est ça. Et bien il se cherche un colocataire. »

« Hm. Je sais pas Hinata. Je pensais vivre seul… »

« Mais si tu trouves rien? »

« Mouais… ça pourrait être une solution temporaire. »

C'est à ce moment que Naruto choisit de faire son entrée. Gaara fut un peu stupéfait de le voir là et dévisagea Hinata d'un regard interrogateur.

« On prenait un café, on s'emmerdait tous les deux et on en est venu à discuter d'appartements. »

« Ah. »

Naruto salua Gaara qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il n'aimait pas voir Hinata avec d'autres gars mais il lui faisait confiance.

Le petit groupe parlèrent longuement de l'appartement de Naruto et ils décidèrent d'aller le visiter après souper. Le jeune blond avait refusé l'invitation d'Hinata de se joindre à eux pour le souper. Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il voulait profiter de ce temps pour faire un peu de ménage.

Deux heures après le départ de Naruto, le jeune couple se rendit chez ce dernier à l'heure convenue. Vu de l'extérieur, l'appartement semblait bien. Il était bien situé, près d'une épicerie et d'un petit restaurant dont la spécialité était des ramens. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bloc appartement et gravirent un long escalier menant au quatrième étage, là où se trouvait l'appartement de Naruto.

« 3…4…5…6 Ah voilà! »

Hinata cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une pièce de grandeur moyenne servant à la fois de salon et de cuisine. Le jeune blond fit entrer ses visiteurs puis, prenant la voix d'un vendeur de grande boutique, il commença à faire visiter son appartement.

« Vous avez ici la pièce principale de la demeure. Bien que restreinte, cette salle contient toutes les commodités utiles à l'alimentation et à la détente. »

La jeune Hyuuga rit devant le numéro de Naruto mais Gaara restait de glace, se contentant d'observer. Le jeune Uzumaki continua son discours.

« Ici vous avez une petite salle de bain, comprenant douche, lavabo et toilette. Et à votre droite, qui est présentement la salle d'informatique, sera peut-être la future chambre de M. Gaara, s'il le désire. Elle est assez grande pour accueillir un lit simple et un ou deux meubles, au goût. Des questions? »

Gaara observa attentivement le petit appartement. Il y avait des choses qui traînaient un peu partout mais c'était quand même propre. Il ne savait vraiment pas si c'était une bonne idée de cohabiter avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix pour le moment et puis, le prix était plus qu'abordable. Et il pourrait toujours voir Hinata chez elle quand ils voudraient être tranquilles. Le jeune homme dévisagea Naruto qui lui répondit par un sourire. Hinata, qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dû au silence pesant, prit la parole.

« Alors Gaara, t'en pense quoi? Moi je trouve ça bien. »

« Hm. Mouais… peut-être. »

Gaara se tourna vers Naruto et après un moment de silence, lui fit part de sa décision.

« Bon, ok Naruto, je vais emménager ici. Mais c'est temporaire, en attendant que je me trouve un autre appartement. J'ai rien contre toi mais j'aime mieux vivre seul. »

« Pas de problèmes! Et quand penses-tu emménager? »

« Hm, dans deux où trois semaines, le temps que je fasse mes boîtes et que j'achète ce qui me manque. »

« D'accord! Ça me donnera le temps de ranger un peu avant! »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Sur ce, le jeune couple quitta la demeure du blond et rentrèrent chez les Hyuuga. Ils discutèrent de l'appartement et Hinata tenta tant bien que mal de convaincre Gaara qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Quant à lui, il n'en était pas aussi convaincu…


	26. Chanson

_Salut! Voici une ti chapitre tout mimi juste pour vous! C'est un peu un genre de songfic, du moins dans une partie du chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez! J'apprécierais beaucoup d'avoir vos commentaires. Sinon, bonne lecture! _

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Gaara avait trouvé son appartement. Il avait commencé à magasiner pour des meubles et autres utilités et avait trouvé une bonne partie de ce qu'il avait besoin. Hinata s'était fait une joie de l'aider dans ce processus, elle qui ne refusait jamais une bonne session de magasinage. 

La semaine s'était écoulée doucement sous le soleil chaud du début d'août. L'école recommencerait bientôt, avec tous ses travaux et ses soucis. Mais il restait encore trois semaines à la saison estivale alors il était encore temps d'en profiter.

Hiashi était encore repartit en voyage d'affaires (décidément!) et Hanabi était partie en camp de vacance pour la semaine. La jeune sœur d'Hinata avait tant hâte d'y être qu'elle leur avait cassé les oreilles à ce propos toute la semaine précédente.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Gaara avait décidé d'emmener sa douce moitié manger ailleurs ce soir. Ils allèrent dans un des restaurants préférés d'Hinata, un restaurant italien. Elle se prit un bon fettucini alfredo tandis que le jeune homme arrêta son choix sur une lasagne à la viande.

Le jeune couple discutait tout en mangeant à la lueur d'une chandelle posée au milieu de la table. La jeune Hyuuga était ravie de cette sortie. Cependant, elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait chez Gaara. En effet, il regardait un peu partout et parlait un peu plus que d'habitude. Il semblait nerveux ou excité, elle n'aurait pas su le dire.

Ils terminèrent leur repas par un dessert nommé le volcan. Il s'agit d'une douceur pour deux personne composée de brownies au chocolat, de crème glacée et de crème fouettée déposés dans une immense coupe, le tout rehaussé de coulis au caramel. Le pourtour de la coupe est recouvert de chocolat fondu et de noix (1). C'était absolument exquis.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, le Hinata et Gaara allèrent au cinéma voir le tout dernier Harry Potter, puis ils rentrèrent. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sofa, fatigués de la marche de 30 minutes qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Hinata? »

« Oui? »

« Euh… reste ici, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

À ces mots, Gaara se dirigea vers sa chambre le cœur battant et les mains moites. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait penser! Peut-être qu'elle détesterait? Ou bien qu'elle serait complètement ravie… La connaissant, il se rassura en se disant qu'elle aimerait ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle.

Hinata, qui attendant impatiemment dans le salon, vit apparaître son copain quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenait une guitare sèche, ce qui intrigua la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas qu'il possédait une guitare ni qu'il savait en jouer!

Gaara s'assit sur le seul fauteuil du salon afin de pouvoir faire face à Hinata.

« Euh… en fait, je pensais à quelque chose. Je sais que ça me ressemble pas mais… en écoutant la radio l'autre jour j'ai entendu une chanson qui exprimait exactement ce que je ressentais pour toi alors… j'ai appris les partitions et… j'aimerais te la chanter. »

Hinata fut agréablement surprise en entendant les premières notes douces de la mélodie. Puis la voix de Gaara s'éleva hésitante et il commença à fredonner les paroles de la chanson, prenant plus d'ampleur par la suite.

_**Find me here, and speak to me**_

_(Retrouve-moi ici et parle-moi)_

_**I want to feel you, I need to hear you**_

_(Je veux te sentir, J'ai besoin de t'entendre)_

_**You are the light that's leading me to the place**_

_(Tu es la lumière qui me guide vers l'endroit)_

**_Where I find peace again_**

_(Où je retrouve la paix)_

Dès les premières paroles, Hinata fut émue. La douce voix grave de Gaara accompagnée à la guitare la faisait frissonner…

**_You are the strength that keeps me walking_**

_(Tu es la force qui me fait continuer de marcher)_

_**You are the hope that keeps me trusting**_

_(Tu es l'espoir qui me permet de continuer à faire confiance)_

_**You are the light to my soul**_

_(Tu es la lumière de mon âme)_

_**You are my purpose**_

_(Tu es mon but)_

**_You're everything_**

_(Tu es tout)_

Hinata ne pouvait désormais plus quitter Gaara des yeux, comme hypnotisée par lui. Elle ne remarqua pas que les joues de ce dernier avaient rosi légèrement…

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_(Et comment puis-je être ici avec toi)_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_(Et ne pas être ému par toi)_

**_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_**

_(Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça)_

La suite de la chanson ne fit que la toucher encore d'avantage. Elle était légèrement penchée vers l'avant, buvant chaque parole comme de l'eau de vie…

**_You calm the storms and you give me rest_**

_(Tu calmes les tempêtes et me donne du repos)_

_**You hold me in your hands**_

_(Tu me tiens dans tes mains)_

_**You won't let me fall**_

_(Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber)_

_**You still my heart, and you take my breath away**_

_(Tu libère mon cœur, et tu me coupes le souffle)_

**_Would you take me in take me deeper now_**

_(M'emporterais-tu plus profondément maintenant)_

Les regards d'Hinata et de Gaara étaient désormais plongés l'un dans l'autre, à un point tel où ils avaient l'impression que leurs âmes étaient connectées et qu'elles discutaient entre elles…

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_(Et comment puis-je être ici avec toi)_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_(Et ne pas être ému par toi)_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**_

_(Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça)_

_**And how can I stand here with you **_

_(Et comment puis-je être ici avec toi)_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_(Et ne pas être ému par toi)_

**_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_**

_(Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça)_

Les notes de la mélodie résonnaient plus fortement dans la maison des Hyuuga, alors que le jeune couple avait l'impression que la terre avait cessée de tourner et qu'ils étaient seuls au monde…

_**Cause you're all I want,**_

_(Car tu es tout ce que je désire)_

_**You're all I need**_

_(Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_

**_You're everything... everything_**

_(Tu es tout…tout)_

_**You're all I want**_

_(Tu es tout ce que je désire)_

_**You're all I need**_

_(Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_

**_You're everything... everything_**

_(Tu es tout…tout)_

**_And how can I stand here with you_**

_(Et comment puis-je être ici avec toi)_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_(Et ne pas être ému par toi)_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**_

_(Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça)_

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_(Et comment puis-je être ici avec toi)_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_(Et ne pas être ému par toi)_

**_Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this… (2)_**

_(Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça…)_

La chanson se termina tout en douceur. Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi beau pour elle. La jeune femme se leva et alla embrasser Gaara qui avait maintenant déposé sa guitare. Après leur étreinte, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et tous deux souriaient timidement.

« C'était… tellement… beau… »

« C'est ce que je ressens pour toi… »

Hinata soupira de bonheur et serra d'avantage son copain dans ses bras. Ce dernier la repoussa un peu, avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je… j'ai quelque chose pour toi? »

« E-encore… »

« Oui… tient. »

Gaara tendit une petite boite enveloppée de papier bleu à Hinata qui la prit d'une main tremblante. Elle défit le papier et ouvrit la boîte, retenant son souffle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une délicate chaînette en or avec comme pendentif, un petit cœur de la même couleur.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son copain, sans voix.

« C'est un petit cadeau pour te dire combien je tiens à toi et combien… je t'aime… »

« G-Gaara c'est… »

« Chuuut… »

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa compagne et lui attacha doucement la chaîne au cou. Ensuite, il l'embrassa passionnément pendant un long moment, caressant sa nuque. Il pouvait sentir la peau d'Hinata frissonner sous ses caresses. Ils finirent par se séparer à contre-cœur.

« Je… sais pas quoi dire… Gaara… sinon que je t'aime… »

Le jeune homme sourit et Hinata lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas venir visiter des appartements avec moi l'autre jour. Je m'étais arrangé avec Hiashi pour pouvoir aller chercher ton cadeau. Et je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais, c'est aussi sa guitare. »

« C'est vrai… »

Hinata était vraiment aux anges. Plus elle passait du temps aux côtés de Gaara et plus elle apprenait à le connaître. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était capable de telles choses… De plus, le fait que son père accepte de comploter de la sorte ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : qu'il acceptait Gaara comme un membre de la famille à part entière…

Le jeune couple se coucha tôt ce soir là mais ne s'endormit que très tard, après avoir fait l'amour d'une manière si tendre et passionnée qu'ils sombrèrent par la suite dans un profond sommeil, blottis l'un contre l'autre, nus sous les couvertures.

* * *

_(1) Ce dessert existe vraiment au Québec et il est énorme! Il est servit dans les restaurants Mike's. Délicieux mais pour grand appétit seulement!_

_(2) La chanson s'appelle « Everything » et est chantée par Lifehouse. La traduction vient de moi et ce n'est peut-être pas mot pour mot mais j'y ai mis la signification. C'est ma chanson préférée…_


	27. Tout en couleurs

_Bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires du dernier chapitre! Un en particulier m'a touché, celui de Xaya. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'apporter cela! J'espère que vous apprécierez les prochains chapitres! Je suis un peu bloquée dans mon histoire donc j'en profite pour mettre tout plein de romance, ça fait toujours du bien!_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se réveilla tôt. Immédiatement, les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier lui remontèrent à l'esprit. Elle sourit au souvenir de la douce voix de Gaara qui chantait ces mots si touchants et de la façon dont il la regardait au même moment. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en repensant à la nuit dernière. Elle était si heureuse! Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment et qui faisait attention à elle, et qui voulait être avec elle. Elle était ravie de la manigance du destin lors de leur rencontre. C'est fou la vie parfois…

Hinata se leva sans bruit et mit sa robe de chambre en satin bleu. Elle descendit à la cuisine où elle se fit un bon chocolat chaud. Elle passa ensuite au salon et s'assit dans une position confortable sur le sofa et alluma la télévision. Elle n'avait pas envie de réveiller Gaara. Il avait l'air si paisiblement endormi!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara s'éveilla dans la chambre d'Hinata, seul. Cela l'inquiéta un peu car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa douce. Il s'assit dans le lit et s'étira, baillant la bouche grande ouverte. Il se gratta la tête puis sauta hors du lit. Il allait sortir de la chambre lorsqu'une légère brise lui rappela qu'il ne portait rien. Il mit des sous-vêtements et descendit en bas.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il trouva Hinata roulée en boule sur le sofa, écoutant la télévision.

« Ça va Hinata? »

« Ah Gaara! Mais oui ça va bien. »

« Pourquoi tu es roulée en boule comme ça? »

« Ah ça! C'est parce que quand j'étais toute petite, j'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir comme ça pour regarder mes dessins animés alors ça m'arrive encore de faire pareil. »

Gaara tourna son regard vers la télévision qui jouait à une intensité si faible qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre et remarqua qu'effectivement, elle regardait des dessins animés. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir auprès d'Hinata et passa ses bras autours d'elle, la berçant doucement. Tous deux souriaient quand tout à coup, ils entendirent un grondement sourd.

« Hm, je crois que j'ai faim. As-tu déjà déjeuné? »

« Non mais j'ai des brioches, ça te dit? »

« Mouais, pourquoi pas. »

« Bouge pas, je vais les chercher! »

Sur ce, Hinata se dirigea vers la cuisine et en revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux assiettes qui dégageaient un doux fumet sucré. Elle les déposa sur la table basse du salon puis revint avec deux grands verres de lait.

Le jeune couple dégusta ce déjeuner (1) tranquillement. Ils passèrent ensuite deux heures à regarder la télévision, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Hinata contemplait maintenant le torse nu de Gaara, comme elle aimait tant le faire, lorsque soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Gaara? »

« Hm? »

« J'ai une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire après-midi. »

« Quoi? »

« Ben, dit-moi ce que tu en penses là mais j'aimerais ça faire du body painting… »

« Tu veux dire se peinturer dessus là? »

« Oui. Dans le genre que je fais une œuvre d'art, enfin, tu comprends, sur ta peau et que tu fasses la même chose sur la mienne. »

« Dans mon cas, ce sera facile de faire une œuvre d'art comme tu dis. »

« Comment ça? T'es bon en dessin? »

« Non, mon canevas lui-même est une œuvre d'art. »

Hinata rougit à cette remarque.

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu rougis? C'est vrai. Tu es tellement belle que je risque plus de te gâcher en mettant de la couleur sur toi. »

« A-arrête voyons…j-je suis pas si… belle que ça… »

Gaara embrassa Hinata en guise de réponse. À ses yeux, elle était la plus belle jeune femme qui existait sur terre. Il aimait tout particulièrement ses yeux, qui étaient d'une couleur unique, une sorte de gris très clair qui semblaient presque lilas quand on les regardait sur un certain angle. Et il fallait avouer qu'il adorait son corps svelte dont les courbes le faisaient rêver. Alors l'idée de glisser doucement un pinceau sur la surface de sa peau et de parcourir ses rondeurs ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

« D'accord, ça me tente d'essayer ça. »

Hinata ne se fit pas prier. Elle partit dans le sous-sol chercher le matériel nécessaire : un grand plastique pour protéger le plancher, des pinceaux de différentes tailles et de la peinture non toxique évidemment, et surtout qui se nettoie à l'eau. Elle remonta et ils décidèrent de s'installer dans sa chambre. Ils poussèrent le lit afin de libérer un espace suffisamment grand et s'installèrent, tous deux dévêtus.

« A-alors… qui commence? »

« Vas-y en premier. Je garde le meilleur pour la fin. »

Hinata rougit de plus belle puis saisit un pinceau et de la peinture noire. Elle demanda à Gaara de se coucher à plat ventre par terre puis elle s'assit à cheval sur lui pour pouvoir peindre sans être gênée dans ses mouvements.

Elle commença tout d'abord par parcourir doucement le dos du jeune homme avec un pinceau propre, ce qui le fit frissonner. Elle en profita pour y déposer quelques baisers avant de mettre de la couleur puis, elle se mit au travail.

Gaara se relaxa sous les caresses du pinceau et ferma les yeux. Il sursauta lorsque Hinata fit le premier trait avec la peinture.

« C'est froid! »

« Tu vas t'habituer »

Hinata continua son œuvre d'art et dessina une paire d'ailes d'ange déchu, de couleur rouge, jaune et noir. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle photographia le tout avec sa caméra numérique et montra le résultat à Gaara.

« C'est vraiment cool! Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir en faire autant. »

« C'est pas le résultat qui compte… »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent de place. Gaara commença par caresser le dos de sa belle de ses deux mains, recueillant la douceur de sa peau. Puis, il se mit à l'œuvre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il dessina lentement un immense cœur dans le dos d'Hinata tout en prenant soin d'y mettre plein de couleurs. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit une photo et la montra à la jeune femme.

Pendant environ une heure, le jeune couple se couvrit de couleurs et de baisers, doucement, sensuellement. C'était une sensation si douce et excitante à la fois… Tous leurs sens étaient en éveil. Gaara n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de tel dans sa vie mais il adorait cela.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Hinata et Gaara se glissèrent tous deux dans la douche. L'effet était presque féerique. Les couleurs glissaient doucement de la surface de leur peau, se mélangeant dans des tourbillons effrénés.

Le jeune couple passa un bon moment sous la douche, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser langoureusement. Puis, à tour de rôle, ils saisirent une éponge savonneuse et la firent doucement mousser sur le corps de l'autre, sensation que chacun apprécia.

Le reste de la journée se passa paresseusement, coupée par quelques baisers passionnés entre deux scènes d'un bon film.

* * *

(1) Déjeuner au Québec est la même chose que petit déjeuner en France. Ici, on dit dîner pour le deuxième repas de la journée et souper pour le troisième. 


	28. Nouveau colocataire

_Vraiment mais vraiment désolée! Je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps mais en fait, c'est que j'ai pris le temps de dessiner Gaara et Hinata ensemble pour vous faire un cadeau! Si vous voulez le voir, allez sur mon profile et cliquez sur le lien que j'ai mis. __Ne vous gêner pas pour laisser un commentaire! Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'original car si je l'aurais laissé comme je l'avais fait au début, j'aurais du le mettre dans contenu mature et il n'aurait pas été visible au public non-membre de diviantart. Si jamais vous êtes intéressés à voir l'original (qui est pareil sauf sans sous-vêtements) dites-le moi et je m'arrangerai. Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, j'ai ajouté une longue scène d'amour à ce chapitre. Bon et bien place à l'histoire!_

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

Deux semaines après les petites escapades amoureuses de Gaara et Hinata, le jour « J » arriva : le déménagement. En effet, Le jeune homme avait couru toute la semaine pour paqueter ses affaires et aujourd'hui, il emménageait avec Naruto, chose qu'il appréhendait depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce n'était pas que le jeune blond ne semblait pas gentil, au contraire, mais Gaara le trouvait un peu trop…survolté. En effet, ils s'étaient rencontrés à quelques reprises dans les dernières semaines afin de mieux se connaître et Naruto était un vrai moulin à parole. De plus, il semblait incapable de rester immobile plus de trois secondes. Gaara allait devoir user de patience, chose qui n'abondait généralement pas chez lui.

Naruto était arrivé chez les Hyuuga afin d'aider son nouveau colocataire à transporter ses affaires. Le déménagement se fit pratiquement sans embûches. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient jusqu'à maintenant.

« Naruto, bouge un peu à droite! »

« Mais j'essaie! »

« Hm. »

« Et si on la tournait dans ce sens là »

« On peut toujours essayer. »

« Arg ça marche toujours pas! »

« Foutue base de lit… »

Le problème auquel ils étaient confrontés était de taille. En effet, dû à l'entrée exiguë de l'appartement de Naruto, la base de lit que Gaara avait acheté ne passait dans aucun sens. Les des jeunes hommes déposèrent le meuble, désemparés. Naruto se gratta la tête, tâchant de trouver une solution.

« Va falloir la démonter. »

« Toi, si tu approches un tournevis de ma base de lit, je te tue. »

« Quoi? Tu ne me fais pas confiance? »

« Non justement. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata intervint.

« Bon ça suffit les gars. Gaara, je crois que Naruto à raison, on a pas le choix… »

« Ça va être un vrai calvaire à tout remonter. »

« Mais non voyons. »

Gaara finit par accepter à contre-cœur après s'être obstiné pendant un moment avec sa copine, devant le regard exaspéré de Naruto. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le lit en question était à l'intérieur de l'appartement, en pièces détachées.

« Ah non, j'ai perdu une vis! »

« Naruto. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle a roulé quelque part par ici! Petite vis…où es-tu? »

Gaara soupira. Ça commençait bien une cohabitation ça! En espérant que le reste se passe mieux…

Quelques jours plus tard, Gaara était bien installé (et oui, il a un lit, il ne dort pas par terre) dans son nouvel appartement. Bien vite, il se rendit compte que Naruto était encore plus survolté qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais, dans un sens, ça mettait de la vie… du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait se convaincre.

_Plus tard..._

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Gaara n'avait pas vu Hinata et elle lui manquait sérieusement. Toute une suite d'événements les avait empêchés de se voir. En effet, la jeune femme était plutôt occupée à préparer le shower(1) de Tenten en ce moment, qui se tiendrait ce week-end. Un genre de truc entre filles, il n'était pas vraiment au courant. Le jeune homme n'était pas mécontent de la revoir ce soir. Il allait la rejoindre chez elle dans quelques instants.

Arrivé là-bas, il n'eut pas le temps de cogner que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Hinata lui sauta dans les bras.

« Gaara! Je me suis ennuyée! »

« Ouais, moi aussi. »

« Viens! »

La jeune femme l'entraîna à l'intérieur où un doux fumet attira l'attention du jeune homme.

« Ça sent bon ici. »

« Je t'ai fait à souper! »

« T'es un ange. Ça va faire changement des ramens. J'ai pas eu le temps de faire mon épicerie encore et c'est à croire que Naruto carbure qu'à ça. »

Hinata rit avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de Gaara. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner, ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et goûta cette douceur qui lui manquait tant. La jeune femme ne résista pas, bien au contraire, elle approfondit leur baiser, le rendant passionnel.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'emporter, Hinata repoussa doucement son copain.

« Le souper va brûler si je ne m'en occupe pas. »

« Hm. C'est dommage. »

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On gardera ça pour le dessert… »

Gaara sourit à cette idée, puis il la suivit à la cuisine où ils se mirent à table et mangèrent lentement leur repas tout en discutant des événements des derniers jours.

« …et imagine-toi donc qu'il est somnambule. »

« Non, pas possible. »

« Si je t'assure. Il fait toute sorte de trucs bizarres la nuit. »

« Comme quoi? »

« Ben, l'autre jour, je l'ai surprit à essayer de repasser la plante verte. »

Hinata éclata de rire alors que Gaara continuait son récit.

« Cette nuit, il a voulu s'enfermer dans le réfrigérateur. Il devait avoir chaud. Sérieusement, je me demande si je vais réussir à dormir… »

« T'inquiète pas, tu vas t'habituer éventuellement. »

« J'espère… Alors, c'est quand l'heure du dessert? »

Gaara fit un petit sourire coquin qui fit craquer Hinata. Elle se leva et il fit de même. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et reprirent leur baiser de tout à l'heure. Par leur passion, ils se disaient comment ils s'étaient manqués. Le jeune couple s'élança dans une sorte de danse maladroite où se mêlaient baisers et caresses qui les mena de peine et de misère dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Hinata poussa doucement Gaara sur le lit et se coucha sur lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, ce qui le fit frissonner. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa douce de prendre le dessus mais il ne détestait pas ça.

Hinata s'immobilisa et fixa Gaara dans les yeux. Sans quitter ses yeux verts, elle détacha doucement la chemise noire qu'il portait, prenant soin de tracer les formes de son torse du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme se trouva bientôt torse nu, exposant sa peau satinée. Les baisers s'intensifièrent alors que subtilement, quelques morceaux de vêtements disparaissaient.

Hinata demanda à son amoureux de s'étendre sur le ventre. Elle parcourut ensuite son dos de ses lèvres douces, prenant soin de ne pas oublier sa nuque, arrachant un petit soupir à Gaara de temps à autre.

En un instant, Gaara se retrouva au-dessus d'Hinata. Il traça l'une de ses clavicules du bout de la langue, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille sous lui. Ils poursuivirent leurs baisers et leurs caresses et ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le lit, la jeune femme posée sur les cuisses de son amant. Seul leurs sous-vêtements les séparaient.

Gaara parcouru doucement le dos d'Hinata d'une main, caressant sa nuque de l'autre. Il était complètement grisé du parfum naturel de la jeune femme, légèrement sucré, semblable à l'odeur de la pêche mûre. Bientôt, les derniers vêtements disparurent et le jeune couple ne forma plus qu'un, partageant un amour doux et privilégié.

Après que le dernier souffle de l'amour soit venu les chercher, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, encore enivrés de toutes les sensations précédentes. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement.

« Hinata… »

« Oui?… »

« Je serais fou de laisser partir une perle telle que toi… »

La jeune femme sourit, chuchotant un moi aussi.

« Je suis tellement bien avec toi. »

« Moi aussi Gaara… »

« Je crois même que… un jour, je vais t'épouser… »

La jeune femme resta muette devant cette déclaration. Son cœur était envahit d'émotions. Hinata regarda Gaara et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, suivit de son plus tendre baiser. Chaque jour elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir déposé cet ange sur terre et d'avoir eu la chance de le rencontrer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Gaara rentra chez lui à contrecœur. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, souriant ainsi, Naruto n'eut pas à se demander pourquoi. Au fond de son cœur, il enviait ce garçon aux cheveux rouges qui avait la chance de partager sa vie avec une personne merveilleuse.

_(1)Sorte de fête pour la future maman où elle reçoit des cadeaux pour le futur bébé et où il y a plein d'activités._


	29. Tu vas me manquer

Salut à tous... Ceci est un petit chapitre spécial que j'écris en l'honneur de ma tante Francine qui est décédée hier soir suite à une longue vie de maladie et de souffrances…J'espère qu'elle est bien là où elle est maintenant et qu'elle ne souffre plus…

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

Il était 22 heures passées alors que Gaara et Naruto s'installaient pour écouter un film qu'ils avaient loué. Les deux garçons commençaient à bien s'entendre, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts pour les films.

La bande-annonce venait à peine de commencer à défiler que le téléphone sonna. Naruto se leva en bougonnant et alla répondre.

« Allô? »

« Sa…lut…Gaara est là… »

« Euh oui, un moment… »

Naruto se tourna vers Gaara les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air sérieux et lui tendit le combiné. Cela inquiéta un peu le jeune homme de voir son ami si sérieux, lui qui ne l'était jamais d'habitude… Son taux d'inquiétude monta lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Hinata dans le combiné.

« Allô. »

« Gaara… »

« Hinata? Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« J'ai…j'ai besoin que tu viennes me voir… je veux pas…être seule…je… »

Hinata ne termina pas sa phrase, coupée par les sanglots qui l'envahissaient.

« Attends, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Gaara raccrocha puis dit à Naruto qu'il pouvait écouter le film sans lui s'il le voulait, que Hinata avait besoin de lui présentement. Il partit précipitamment, oubliant son manteau.

Le début de l'automne s'annonçait par un vent froid et une pluie fine. Gaara grelottait tout en courant pour se rendre chez Hinata, mais il s'en moquait. Hinata avait besoin de lui… il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se plaindre sur son propre sort.

Gaara arriva enfin chez les Hyuuga, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il ne prit pas la peine de cogner et entra, sachant qu'Hinata l'attendait. Il la retrouva recroquevillée sur le sofa, l'air pensive, les yeux mouillés.

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme éclata de nouveau en sanglots pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

« Mon dieu Hinata…mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?… »

« Ma…ma tante…la sœur de ma mère…est morte…ce soir… »

Gaara ne savait pas trop quoi répondre mais il lui démontra sa compassion en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux alors qu'Hinata continuait de se vider le cœur entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Elle…j'étais très proche d'elle…je…suis plus capable… »

« J'te comprends… »

« C'est…la troisième personne…à qui je tiens qui… en deux ans… »

« Oh… »

« Ma grand-mère…mon oncle, il y a à peine quelques mois…et là… »

Hinata ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se mit à pleurer d'avantage et commença à frapper le coussin du divan comme si cela allait atténuer sa douleur.

« Shhh Hinata… »

Gaara berçait maintenant la jeune femme doucement, tout en pressant sa joue contre ses cheveux. Gaara était triste pour elle mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment la comprendre. Il n'avait pas de famille et n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis auparavant alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de perdre un être cher… Il s'imagina un instant ce que ça ferait s'il perdait Kankuro ou Temari et il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur.

Les épaules d'Hinata cessèrent d'être secouées par ses sanglots et sa respiration se fit graduellement plus régulière. Gaara en conclu qu'elle devait s'être endormie. Le jeune homme se leva avec beaucoup de précautions puis, sans la réveiller, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et monta lentement en direction de sa chambre. Il la déposa dans son lit et la couvrit de la couverture qui était tombée par terre.

Gaara ne voulait pas laisser la jeune femme seule. Il décida de rester à dormir. Il enleva son t-shirt et ses pantalons encore trempés par la pluie et s'installa près d'Hinata qui se réveilla. Encore somnolente, elle se tourna et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Merci… »

Le jeune homme ne dormit presque pas de la nuit, veillant sur le sommeil de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Hinata se réveilla le lendemain matin, blottie contre le corps d'un Gaara endormi. La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire, se demandant ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues au souvenir des nouvelles de la veille. Elle se sentait un peu mieux car elle n'était pas seule, mais elle était encore accablée par la perte de sa tante. Elle aimait beaucoup cette femme et elle était proche d'elle. La jeune femme avait passé plusieurs nuits chez elle alors que sa tante était seule. Cette dernière étant malade, elle n'aimait pas dormir seule au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Lorsque Hinata était enfant, elle les avait souvent gardées, elle et sa sœur, lorsque leur père devait partir en voyage d'affaire.

Hinata se remit à pleurer, ce qui réveilla Gaara. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et la serra doucement dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Je…je regrette de ne pas avoir été la voir alors quand…j'en avais la chance… »

« Ça ne sert à rien de regretter, Hinata. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle partirait. »

« Justement si! Elle était à l'Hôpital et…et… »

« Arrête de dire ça… les regrets vont seulement te faire du mal…ça ne changera rien. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Shhh… »

Hinata ferma les yeux, se remémorant le visage de cette personne qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Une heure passa, peut-être même deux, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un seul mot. Finalement, Hinata se leva et alla se préparer pour les funérailles qui avaient lieu cette après-midi. Elle demanda à Gaara de l'accompagner, qui accepta sans hésiter.

Le jeune couple partit, tous deux vêtus de noir, assister aux funérailles de la femme. C'était une cérémonie remplie d'émotions, où tous les membres de la famille versaient quelques larmes. Hinata était en compagnie de Gaara et de sa sœur, qui sanglotait sur le banc d'église. La plus vieille des Hyuuga en voulait à son père de ne pas être présent, mais il était encore en voyage d'affaire et était trop loin pour revenir pour sa belle-famille. Hinata comprenait, seulement elle et Hanabi auraient eu besoin de lui à leurs côtés.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, chacun rentra chez soi. Gaara resta encore deux jours, pour tenir compagnie aux deux filles qui étaient très reconnaissante. Neji, Tenten et Naruto vinrent leur rendre visite quelques fois afin de leur dire leurs condoléances et montrer qu'ils étaient là aussi et qu'elles pouvaient compter sur eux.


	30. Shower!

_Wouhou! Déjà le 30e chapitre! Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à en écrire autant! Déjà 180 reviews! Ça c'est beaucoup! Je remercie tous mes reviewers, c'est grâce à vous si je continue à écrire. Un merci tout spécial à Xaya : ton dernier message m'a fait vraiment du bien. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent leurs commentaires, je vous adore! Bon et bien assez radoté, voici mon 30e chapitre!_

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

« Shuuut… Ils vont bientôt arriver! »

« Je ferme la lumière! »

« Oui et on se tient tous tranquilles! J'entends du bruit! On se tait! »

Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre à l'extérieur. La porte du petit appartement s'ouvrit doucement et deux ombres se glissèrent à l'intérieur. L'une des deux était beaucoup plus grande que l'autre et semblait avoir les bras chargés de paquets. La plus petite des deux ombres bougea un peu dans l'entrée et réussit à ouvrir la lumière à tâtons.

« Surprise! »

Un petit groupe de personnes surgirent de derrière le sofa et de dans la cuisine, applaudissant et criant, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Shower de bébé! »

La jeune fille au ventre rond sursauta à la vue de tout le monde et se tourna vers Neji, le regard interrogateur.

« Tu savais toi? »

« Ouais. C'était planifié! »

Neji rangea les paquets qu'il tenait puis il alla rejoindre Tenten et les autres au salon. Tous leurs amis étaient présents : Hinata et Hanabi, Gaara et Naruto. Au départ, il ne devait y avoir que les filles mais les gars s'étaient greffés au petit groupe, afin de tenir compagnie au pauvre Neji. De plus, comme on le dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit!

C'était Hinata qui avait tout organisé, aidée un peu par sa sœur. L'aînée avait planifié la soirée dans les détails alors que la plus jeune, avec son incroyable créativité, avait proposé des idées. Hinata se leva et se plaça pour faire face à tout le monde.

« Bon! Comme tout le monde est là, la soirée peut commencer! Tenten, c'est toi la reine ce soir. Il faut fêter la venue imminente d'un nouveau membre de la famille! Pour ça, nous avons organisé quelques jeux pour tester les habiletés des futurs parents. »

Neji et Tenten n'étaient pas trop sûrs de vouloir savoir ce qui les attendait. Ils se regardèrent puis Hinata continua son discours.

« Première étape, lorsqu'on a un enfant, il faut, dès le départ, savoir changer les couches et ce, même dans les pires situations. Alors nous avons tout prévu. Hanabi, amène-moi les enfants! »

Hanabi apparut avec, dans les bras, deux poupées assez réalistes. Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues de vêtements de neige, emmitouflées de la tête aux pieds. Elle en déposa une dans les bras de chacun des futurs parents, alors que Naruto préparait l'espace nécessaire sur la table de la cuisine.

« Bien alors, voyons voir lequel de vous deux sera le plus habile dans ce domaine. Petite mise en situation : Nous sommes au mois de janvier et il fait un froid polaire. Vous vous apprêtez à partir pour un rendez-vous important et oh malheur! Vous venez à peine d'habiller le petit et il décide de faire ses petits besoins nauséabonds. Malencontreusement, il ne vous reste que 5 minutes avant que l'autobus menant en ville ne passe devant chez vous. Vous devez donc changer le bébé le plus rapidement possible, afin de ne pas manquer l'autobus. »

Neji et Tenten se regardèrent, amusés. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une mise en situation car cela pourrait être très ennuyeux dans la vraie vie. Au signal de Hinata, les futurs parents déposèrent leurs bébés sur la table et s'armèrent d'une lingette humide et d'une couche propre. Ils entreprirent de déshabiller leur bébé respectif et se rendirent vite compte qu'il y avait plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements. Ayant de l'avance, Tenten fut la première à découvrir la surprise que leurs avait réservé Hinata et Hanabi. Une purée de petits pois écrasés faisait office de besoins naturels dans la couche de leurs poupées. Ça avait un aspect plutôt repoussant et Neji déglutit avec peine devant le spectacle. Il prit la couche souillée du bout des doigts et nettoya le « bébé » le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, ce fut Tenten qui gagna, avec une bonne minute d'avance sur Neji. Ce dernier aurait manqué son transport!

Le petit groupe applaudirent leurs performances et Hinata reprit la parole.

« Bravo à notre grande gagnante! Bon! Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Évidemment, un bébé ça doit manger et un jour, il aura à manger de la purée. C'est l'heure pour les parents de se pratiquer à nourrir leur enfant! »

Gaara plaça deux chaises face à face et Naruto apporta deux bavettes et deux foulards dans la cuisine. Neji et Tenten prirent place sur les chaises alors que Gaara se chargea de leur bander les yeux. Hanabi apparut dans la cuisine armée de 6 pots pour bébé et de deux cuillères.

Le jeu était très simple. Chacun devait prendre une cuillère et faire manger une bouchée du contenu de chaque pot à l'autre, tout en ayant les yeux bandés. La personne qui goûtait devait ensuite deviner quelle était la saveur de ce qu'elle venait de manger.

Le jeu étant moins évident qu'il n'en avait l'air, les deux jeunes gens finirent avec le visage barbouillé de toutes sortes de purées, toutes couleurs confondues. Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi et même Gaara ne pouvaient cesser de rire devant les visages dégoûtés de leurs amis. En effet, c'était Hanabi qui avait choisit les pots et elle avait fait exprès d'acheter les pires saveurs : pruneaux, courges, carottes, pois verts, potirons et navets.

Après avoir laissé le temps aux futurs parents de se débarbouiller le visage, Hinata présenta le prochain défi.

« Alors, pour la dernière épreuve, on laissera les parents un peu tranquilles, enfin, on essaiera. Chaque personne, les parents y compris, devra se couper un bout de corde de la longueur qu'il croit être la circonférence du ventre de Tenten. On prendra ensuite la vrai mesure et verra qui s'en est le plus approché. »

Le petit groupe s'exécuta et après quelques minutes, chacun avait son bout de corde. Neji fut désigné pour couper une corde de la longueur exacte de la circonférence du bedon de Tenten et chacun compara ensuite sa corde à la mesure. Le gagnant fut Gaara, qui n'avait que 3 cm de plus que la véritable mesure.

La soirée se termina par la dégustation du gâteau que Naruto avait acheté pour l'occasion et par la remise des cadeaux aux parents. Le jeune couple reçu un siège pour bébé de la part de Hinata et Hanabi, un sac de transport (pour mettre les couches et biberons) de la part de Gaara et toute une panoplie de départ (shampoing, savon, couches, crèmes, huiles, etc.) de la part de Naruto. Neji remis aussi un certificat-cadeau pour un massage à Tenten, qu'il avait acheté sachant qu'un accouchement n'est pas une chose facile.

La soirée se termina en une discussion animée où chacun racontait ses anecdotes de bébé et de baby-sitting.


	31. La rentrée

_Salut! Je sais que j'avais déjà posté le chapitre 31 mais je l'ai modifié alors voici la nouvelle version!_

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

* * *

Ce matin, Hinata s'était levé très tôt malgré elle. En fait, elle s'était réveillée à chaque heure cette nuit à cause du stress. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa première rentrée au collège Konoha. Elle y avait déjà passé une année entière. De plus, cette année, tout était différent. Elle avait un copain et des amis qui allaient au même collège qu'elle. C'était fini les journées entières passées à ne se parler qu'à elle-même. Elle n'était plus seule désormais.

Hinata s'habilla et déjeuna à toute vitesse, même si elle était très en avance. Elle avait décidé, sur un coup de tête, qu'elle irait rejoindre Gaara chez lui, et qu'ils iraient ensemble au collège.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle fut surprise de constater que Gaara n'était même pas encore réveillé! En effet, c'est un Naruto tout ébouriffé qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Salut! Gaara est encore là? »

« Hm… Je crois qu'il est encore couché. »

« QUOI? Il est déjà 7h45 et les cours commencent dans 15 minutes! »

« Je sais… »

« Et toi non plus tu n'es pas prêt? »

« Je n'ai pas de cours avant 10h alors… »

Naruto s'écarta pour laisser passer une Hinata en furie. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son copain et sauta sur ce dernier qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Non mais t'es malade Naruto! Je vais te… ah c'est toi Hinata. Je t'ai confondu avec… »

« Pas le temps de discuter! Tu vas être en retard! »

« Hm? Mais il est juste…hé merde mon cadran n'a pas sonné. »

Gaara se leva et s'étira en baillant bruyamment. Il s'habilla et pris une pointe de pizza de la veille, avant de sortir, suivit d'Hinata.

« Tu vas pas manger ça pour déjeuner j'espère… »

« Et alors? »

« Mais c'est pas…un déjeuner. »

« Pour moi, si. Fin de la discussion. »

Hinata soupira devant les mauvaises habitudes de Gaara. Sur certains plans, il était vraiment irrécupérable. Mais alors côté alimentation, c'était pire que tout. Le jeune couple marcha d'un pas rapide vers le collège où ils arrivèrent de justesse. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur cours respectifs. Ils se rejoindraient pour dîner.

Hinata arriva comme un ouragan dans sa classe de littérature pour constater qu'il manquait encore plusieurs personnes. Une jeune fille ne manquait malheureusement pas à l'appel et la jeune Hyuuga se serait bien passée de sa présence dans sa classe. En effet, Sakura était assise dans la dernière rangée du local et la regardait avec un petit sourire narquois.

La jeune femme aux yeux clairs soupira, jurant intérieurement de se retrouver encore dans la même classe que la garce aux cheveux roses. En plus, il y avait cinq groupes de français et il fallait qu'elles se retrouvent ensemble à nouveau.

Le cours débuta bientôt et le professeur fit son entrée dans la classe. Il était assez grand et bâtit et une odeur de cigarette semblait le poursuivre. Son nom était Asuma, et il était réputé pour être un excellent prof, bien qu'il demandait plusieurs travaux pratiques en équipe.

« Bonjour classe! Je suis content de voir que nous avons un groupe qui semble plutôt diversifié. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer le plan de cours puis, nous formerons les équipes au hasard pour le premier travail qui est, ne vous inquiétez pas, très simple et court. »

Après une interminable explication du fameux plan de cours (qui était trop rempli au goût de la majorité des étudiants présents), Asuma se décida de former les équipes en pigeant leurs noms dans un bocal.

« Shikamaru Nara avec… Kiba Inuzuka. Haku avec… Shino Aburame. Sakura Haruno sera avec… Hinata Hyuuga. »

Hinata n'entendit pas le reste des jumelages. En plus d'être dans la même classe qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle soit en équipe avec elle! Cette fois, la jeune femme en était sûre : le destin lui en voulait.

« Bon alors placez-vous avec votre coéquipier et suivez les instructions sur la feuille que je vous ai remise et répondez aux questions. Vous avez 20 minutes! »

Après 2 minutes de combat intérieur, Hinata se résigna à contrecœur à aller rejoindre Sakura. Cette dernière lui tourna le dos alors que la jeune Hyuuga prit place en face d'elle. Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu ris? »

« Pour rien. Je te regarde et je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Sabaku te trouve. Avec la tête que t'as. Non mais tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir? C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent, l'amour rend aveugle. »

Hinata soupira.

« Arrête avec ça. C'est pas ma faute si t'es jalouse. Là on a un travail à faire et… »

« Rectification, TU as un travail à faire. Et si tu penses que moi, je suis jalouse de toi! En as-tu une autre comme celle-là? »

« Quoi? »

« Ben voyons, si tu pensais que j'allais travailler avec toi. Dépêche-toi de commencer sinon on va remettre le travail en retard. »

Le sang d'Hinata commençait à bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'elle entendait toutes les sornettes de sa coéquipière.

« Pas question qu je me tape tout le travail seule! »

« Et pourquoi pas? Ah et puis non, je devrais le faire moi-même. Avec tes idées tordues, on aura une mauvaise note. »

Hinata perdit la carte pendant un moment. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits après un accès de rage, elle vit un Asuma flou qui lui pointait la porte de la classe.

« Dehors! Et vous deux, ne revenez pas ici avant d'avoir régler vos conflits! Je ne veux pas de bagarre dans ma classe! »

Hinata se leva et sortit sans dire un mot. Elle se précipita comme une flèche à l'extérieur du collège, ne voyant même pas Gaara qui sortait de son cours pour aller chercher un livre qu'il avait oublié dans son casier. Ce dernier l'aperçu et se lança à sa poursuite.

« Hinata! Hé attends-moi! »

La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta lorsque Gaara posa une main sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention.

« Hinata! »

« Ah! Gaara tu m'as fait peur! »

« Mais où tu vas comme ça? Ton cours est déjà terminé? »

« Non non. C'est juste que tout ça m'a mise à l'envers. »

« Tout ça quoi? »

« Je me suis fait jeté en dehors de mon cours de littérature. »

Gaara écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Wow tu commences ça fort une année scolaire toi. Comment ça? »

« J'ai été placée en équipe avec Sakura. Elle m'a nargué encore une fois et j'ai pété les plombs. Je l'ai envoyé au tapis si tu vois ce que je veux dire et le prof a pas trop aimé ça on dirait. »

« Tu commence à agir comme je l'aurais fait. Je sais pas si c'est supposé sonner positif ça… Je t'influence tant que ça? »

Hinata ria et frappa légèrement l'épaule de son copain. Évidemment qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Mais c'est vrai que ça semblait étrange.

« Tu sais Gaara, y'a pas que toi qui peut être un dur ici. J'ai mes côtés cachés tu sais. »

« Oh je devrais me surveiller moi là. Je ne voudrais pas me faire ramasser par ma tigresse de copine. Grrrr! »

Hinata éclata de rire et sauta dans le dos de Gaara, faisant mine de l'attaquer.

« Gare à tes fesses! »

« Tu veux dire gare à mes belles petites fesses rondes? »

« Ah si tu veux. »

La jeune femme tapa le postérieur de son copain d'une main. Puis elle lui saisit la main et ils partirent ensemble dîner en ville.

Sur le chemin, Hinata s'arrêta net et se tourna vers son copain. Ce dernier la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« T'es pas supposé avoir un cours toi? Et pourquoi t'es sortit si tôt? »

« J'allais chercher un livre. Mais là, il reste juste 30 minutes de cours et puis t'as plus besoin de moi que le prof. »

« Ouais peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour faire l'école buissonnière. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, c'est le premier cours de l'année et puis c'est pas la première fois. »

Hinata soupira. Parfois, elle oubliait que Gaara était un peu délinquant. Elle passa un bras sous le sien et l'entraîna vers le Mc Donald du coin. Il n'était pas encore midi alors ils n'auraient pas de mal à se faire servir rapidement.

Après avoir manger, le jeune couple traîna un peu en ville avant de retourner à l'école. Hinata suppliait intérieurement le ciel de ne pas être dans la même classe que Sakura pour le cours d'anglais. Son vœu fut rapidement exaucé lorsqu'elle la vit entrer dans une autre salle de classe.

Hinata soupira de soulagement. Elle embrassa Gaara et se dirigea vers son local d'anglais. L'après-midi se passa calmement, du moins jusqu'à la fin du cours. Alors qu'elle sortait du collège, la jeune Hyuuga tomba face à face avec Sakura. Cette dernière était avec Ino, son ombre inconditionnelle. La fille aux cheveux roses se planta en face d'Hinata, lui bloquant le passage.

« Pousse-toi Haruno. J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. »

« Sale garce! Je vais t'apprendre à me frapper moi! »

« Tu l'avais cherché! »

« Attends un peu, j'ai une belle surprise pour toi. »

Sakura fit un signe et Sasuke arriva près d'elle. Il s'approcha d'Hinata d'une façon menaçante.

« Je vais te montrer pourquoi il faut pas toucher à ma copine. »

La jeune Hyuuga commençait à avoir peur alors que Sasuke s'avançait vers elle. Cependant, elle demeura droite, prête à se défendre. En une fraction de seconde, elle reteint sa respiration à la vu d'un poing dirigé vers elle et ferma les yeux, attendant le douloureux impact.

On entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri de douleur. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction du vacarme. Hinata se tenait toujours debout et étrangement, elle n'avait pas mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux, hésitante et aperçu Gaara près d'elle, se secouant la main. À ses pieds, Sasuke était en train de se relever, le nez en sang. La jeune Hyuuga recula alors que le ténébreux fit face à son copain, les yeux rageurs.

« Ça tu vas me le payer Sabaku! »

« C'est quoi ton problème? Que je te revois jamais toucher à Hinata, compris? »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! »

« Justement. Si tu poses un seul doigt sur elle, je m'arrangerai pour que même ta mère ne te reconnaisse plus. »

Le jeune Uchiha fixa Gaara dans les yeux avec un air de défi. Sans crier gare, Sakura se jeta sur Gaara qui l'évita sans peine. Elle alla s'écraser au sol faute d'équilibre. Hinata n'avais jamais vu son copain aussi en colère. Elle comprenait un peu plus pourquoi tant de gens le craignaient.

Sasuke s'élança sur Gaara et lui flanqua un coup de poing dans le ventre. La bagarre augmenta en intensité et les deux garçons frappaient où bon leur semblait.

La directrice générale du collège arriva sur les lieux et sépara sans peine les deux jeunes hommes.

« Uchiha! Sabaku! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? »

Hinata regardait Tsunade qui tenait les deux garçons par le col de leurs chandails. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était forte! Aucun doute pourquoi elle était encore célibataire. Cette dernière se tourna vers le cercle de curieux qui les entouraient depuis quelques minutes.

« Retournez chez vous! Y'a rien à voir! Quant à vous deux, je ne veux plus vous voir autours de l'école pour une semaine! La violence ici c'est tolérance zéro! Vous règlerez vos différents ailleurs! Compris? »

Sur ce, Tsunade les lâcha. Gaara alla rejoindre Hinata qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle vit qu'un pu de noir se formait autours de son œil gauche.

« Merci Gaara… »

« De rien, c'est ma job non? Y'a pas un crétin sur terre qui a le droit de te faire du mal. »

« Je peux reprendre ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure? »

« Hm? »

« Wow tu commences ça fort une année scolaire toi! »

Gaara sourit. Hinata le suivit jusque chez lui. En entrant, ils croisèrent Naruto qui ne posa pas de questions (étrangement, c'est pas son genre). La jeune femme soigna son copain et lui offrit un sac de glace qu'il posa sur son œil.

Lors du souper, ils racontèrent les événements à Naruto qui se demandait dans quoi il s'était embarqué en invitant Gaara à cohabiter avec lui...


	32. Un nouveau jour

_Salut! Enfin j'ai trouvé le temps et l'inspiration pour un nouveau chapitre! Alors voici mon petit dernier, tout fraîchement accouché après plusieurs mois de panne d'inspiration. Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et aussi à mes nouveaux lecteurs! Bonne lecture!_

_Crazy Shadowmoon_

* * *

C'était une journée fraîche de la mi-novembre. Les feuilles colorées virevoltaient dans la brise de fin d'après-midi. Un petit groupe marchait lentement et profitait du soleil automnal. Parmi eux, trois garçons et deux filles dont l'une précédée d'un ventre bien rond.

« …et alors il m'a dit : Ça t'apprendra à ne pas regarder la date de péremption sur le carton de lait! Je vous jure, j'ai rarement été aussi malade! »

« Et pour habiter avec lui, je vous jure que rien ne peux venir à bout de l'estomac de Naruto! Même pas sa propre cuisine. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cuisine? »

« Comment je pourrais qualifier ta cuisine…suicidaire? Nan pas assez fort comme mot… je dirais plutôt génocidaire. »

« Eh oh! C'est pas si horrible quand même! »

« Mouais ça dépend des jours. L'autre fois tu as mis la poivrière au complet dans le macaroni. »

« Ouais bon… c'est assez rare… »

Neji se décida enfin à trancher la question, leur épargnant en même temps le reste de la conversation. Vers 5 heures, chacun rentra chez soi pour souper. Ils se verraient demain à l'école. Ils avaient recommencé leurs cours depuis deux mois et demi déjà. Étrangement, Sakura avait déménagé dans une autre ville le mois passé. Les rumeurs racontaient que ses parents se sont divorcés et qu'elle aurait suivit sa mère à l'autre bout du pays. D'autres racontaient que son père aurait dû témoigner contre un homme pour un vol de banque et que depuis, la famille avait été forcée de changer d'identité et de recommencer leur vie à neuf afin de se protéger. Peu importe la raison, le plus important était que la jeune Hyuuga avait enfin la paix.

Hinata passa la porte de sa maison et aussitôt un doux fumet lui caressa les narines. Cela la surpris un peu car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un à la maison.

« Hinata, c'est toi? »

« Oui papa! »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit sur la table un jambon tout fumant, des pommes de terre en purée et des légumes sautés à l'ail. Il fallait s'avouer que même s'il n'était pas très présent, Hiashi était un très bon cuisinier. Alors quand il faisait la cuisine, ça en valait vraiment la peine.

La famille Hyuuga se mis à table et mangèrent le repas en discutant de tout et de rien. Hiashi fit remarquer à Hinata combien Hanabi avait grandi dans la dernière année. Cette dernière approuva fièrement qu'elle devenait une femme. Plus elle vieillissait et plus elle ressemblait à son père et par la même occasion, à Neji. Hinata semblait la seule différente dans cette famille puisqu'elle ressemblait plutôt à sa mère.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hinata s'installa dans sa chambre pour étudier. Elle avait un examen assez important dans une semaine et elle préférait prendre de l'avance pour bien connaître sa matière.

Vers 9h30, elle décida de prendre un bain relaxant et de se coucher tôt pour reprendre des forces. Elle avait peu dormi depuis quelques jours et tombait de fatigue. À la lueur des chandelles elle lisait une revue tout en se laissant glisser dans l'eau chaude de son bain. Toutes sortes de pensées lui venaient en tête dont une particulièrement amusante. Elle se souvint d'une histoire qu'elle avait entendue dans l'autobus de ville. Une dame racontait à une amie que la veille, elle prenait son bain aux chandelles et que son chaton avait décidé de découvrir ce que pouvait bien être cette chose brillante qui se balançait doucement près de sa maîtresse. La petite bête s'était approchée un peu trop près d'une flamme et s'était brûlé le bout du nez. Quelques moustaches avaient même frisé sous la chaleur. Hinata sourit à cette pensée, bien qu'elle plaignait le chaton trop curieux.

Hinata se coucha vers 10h30, avec l'espoir de passer une bonne nuit. Cependant, elle fut réveillée vers minuit et demi par la sonnerie de son portable. Grognant, elle le chercha à tâtons tant bien que mal dans la noirceur. Lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main dessus, il cessa de sonner.

« Arg foutu téléphone… »

Pendant ce temps, chez Neji et Tenten, les choses étaient un peu moins calmes que chez les Hyuuga.

« Neji… ça fait vraiment de plus en plus mal… »

« Je sais, j'appelle tout de suite un taxi! Mais où j'ai mis le téléphone moi? Tenten, tu as vu le téléphone? »

« Tu viens juste de le prendre pour appeler Hinata. »

« Ah oui! Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où je l'ai mis! »

« Calme-toi Neji… »

« Me calmer? Mais je suis TRÈS calme! »

« Et pourquoi tu essais de téléphoner avec la télécommande de la télévision? »

« Je…arg où est le téléphone bon sang? Pourquoi ils ont inventé les téléphones sans fil? Pour qu'on les perde plus facilement? Au moins j'aurais pu tirer sur le fil! »

Tenten tendit un combiné noir à son copain.

« Tiens, je l'ai trouvé. Tu l'avais mis dans ma valise à côté de TA brosse à dents et non de la mienne. »

Neji saisit le combiné puis hésita à composer un numéro.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neji? »

« Quel est le numéro du taxi déjà? »

« Il est écrit sur la base, au mûr dans le salon. »

« Oui c'est vrai… »

Après une quinzaine de minutes qui ressemblaient à l'apocalypse, le jeune couple se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Tenten fut immédiatement admise et transférée en salle d'accouchement. Le bébé ne tarderait pas.

« Neji, essaie d'appeler Hinata à nouveau. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une présence féminine! »

Pendant ce temps, chez les Hyuuga, toute la famille dormait paisiblement lorsque le téléphone de la résidence retentit. C'est Hiashi qui répondit, un peu embrumé par le sommeil.

« Oui? »

« Oui? Oui! Est-ce que je peux parler à Hinata c'est important! »

« Neji? Où es-tu? »

« À l'hôpital et Tenten va bientôt accoucher et elle réclame Hinata! »

« D'accord. Je la réveille et je te l'amène. »

« Merci! »

Sur ce, Hiashi raccrocha le téléphone et monta à l'étage réveiller Hinata. Il cogna à la porte avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Hinata, debout. »

Hinata ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son réveil matin qui affichait 2h37 du matin.

« Hm…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… »

« Tenten est à l'hôpital. Elle va avoir son bébé et elle a besoin de toi. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Hinata ce qui la réveilla brusquement. Elle se changea et monta dans la voiture de son père qui la reconduisit à l'hôpital.

« Allez mademoiselle, respirez. Ne poussez pas maintenant! »

« Aarrg j'aimerais vous y voir moi! J'en peux plus! »

« Courage, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps. »

« Chaque minute est une minute de trop! »

Hinata atteignit enfin la chambre d'accouchement où était Tenten. Elle aperçu Neji assit sur une chaise devant la porte. Étrangement, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Salut Neji! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Les infirmières m'ont mis dehors car je me suis évanouit à la vue de l'intraveineuse. »

« Ah, petite nature! »

« Hm. »

Laissant Neji de côté, la jeune Hyuuga passa la petite porte jaune et vit Tenten étendue avec une infirmière et un médecin à ses côtés. Elle semblait exténuée. Hinata s'approcha davantage et la future maman l'aperçu.

« Oh mon Dieu Seigneur Hinata tu es enfin là! Tu en as mis du temps! »

« J'ai fait le plus vite que possible. Ça va? »

« Si ça va? J'ai l'impression que mon ventre va se déchirer en deux à chaque contraction mais à part ça, ça va très bien! »

Hinata s'approcha du lit où était couché Tenten. Elle lui prit la main et épongea son front à l'aide d'une serviette. Une infirmière la regarda avec un sourire.

« Le médecin vient d'arriver Tenten. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir avoir ton bébé. »

Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années examina Tenten et la jugea prête à commencer à pousser. Cette dernière serra très fort la main d'Hinata et se mis au travail.

Quinze minutes plus tard, une Tenten en sueur fournit le dernier effort dans un cri qui permit à son bébé de naître.

« C'est un garçon! »

Le médecin déposa le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère et s'empressa de le nettoyer, aidé par l'équipe d'infirmière sur place. Il tendit ensuite une paire de ciseaux à Hinata.

« Vous voulez couper le cordon? »

« Euh…o-oui d'accord! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, ce qui permit à l'équipe médicale d'emmitoufler le petit et de le poser dans les bras de sa mère sanglotante.

« Je vais chercher Neji. »

Hinata sortit de la salle et fut surprise d'apercevoir Gaara et Naruto aux côtés de Neji.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? »

« Neji nous a appelé, il ne voulait pas être seul. »

« Ah d'accord. Neji, ta copine et ton bébé t'attendent à l'intérieur. »

Sur ce, Neji se leva et Hinata pris sa place tout près de Gaara.

Neji poussa doucement la porte et vit Tenten complètement échevelée, tenant un petit paquet remuant dans ses bras.

« Neji! C'est un garçon! C'est notre bébé! »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'enfant et de la mère. Tenten lui tendit leur petit garçon et Neji le prit. Des larmes de joie et de soulagement roulèrent sur ses joues et pour la première fois, Tenten le vit pleurer.

Après quelques minutes, le médecin s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda comment ils nommaient l'enfant. Le jeune couple se regarda et ils sourirent, déjà d'accord sur le nom du bébé.

« Nous l'appelleronsAkio. »

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Hinata, Gaara et Naruto passèrent à l'hôpital voir leurs amis et le nouveau-né. À l'exception d'Hinata, ils n'avaient pas pu le voir la veille et étaient retourné chez eux, laissant la nouvelle petite famille ensemble.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Tenten, le petit groupe déposa des fleurs sur son bureau et admirèrent le poupon qui dormait.

« Comme il est mignon! Et là il est tout propre comparativement à cette nuit! »

« Oui et il a tes yeux Neji et la bouche de Tenten. »

« Hm, ouais, félicitation. »

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps afin de permettre à Tenten de se reposer. Plus tard dans la soirée, toute la famille Hyuuga vinrent admirer le nouveau membre de la famille. Hanabi était émerveillée devant le petit homme qui dormait profondément. Elle l'observa attentivement alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Elle pu constater qu'il avait hérité des yeux si particuliers de son père, caractéristique que se partageait la famille Hyuuga.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tenten et Akio eurent leur congé de l'hôpital et retournèrent à la maison où la mère de Tenten, arrivée la veille de Chine, les attendait. Elle demeurerait deux semaines avec eux afin de leur donner un coup de main. La vie du jeune couple venait à tout jamais de changer, pour le meilleur…et pour le pire…


End file.
